A Glitch in Time
by kirallie
Summary: AU s2. Eventual slash threesome. Some non-con but brief. Gabriel finds someone who can derail his siblings crazy plans in the future and the Winchester's gain a new little brother.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural, Terminator Sarah Connor Chronicles or Caleb._

_So this is a prequel to Incubus 4, separate to the rest of the Incubus series really. Thanks again to SkesisGirl for helping to write this. This is similar in some ways to Skesis' Glitch in that it introduces Caleb to everyone but it is also different as it is setting up the Inc 4 and 5 universe. _

**Chapter 1**

Time displacement was painful. That was the first thing that Caleb thought when his mind finally pulled itself together. His second thought was to assess the situation and go from there. He pushed himself off the ground and looked around to see where he was.

Gabriel frowned as he found the reason for the temporal fluctuation he'd felt. It looked like Dean Winchester but...it wasn't. Huh. Well this could be a lot of fun.

He had landed in the middle of nowhere, wonderful. Sighing Caleb started in a random direction, his computer syncing up with a satellite to show him the best route to civilization.

Hmmmm, to follow and see what he did or intervene now? No, he wanted to get an idea of how badly screwed up the kid was first. If he could interact with normal people that would be less for him to mess with. Cause as much fun as it was to play with the brothers he could not allow Dean to die. Besides, someone messed up their little time machine. Dean was a lot older than this kid.

Caleb found a house an hour into his trek, glancing around he noticed that no one was home. Bonus! He snuck in through the open window and started to go through the drawers for something to wear.

Well he already knew the art of breaking and entering, he'd fit right in with the boys in that at least. And he had checked to make sure no one was home, that was a point in his favour.

He found clothes that fit him and quickly dressed, they were a little tight, but would do for the moment. He then got to the computer and started hacking their bank accounts to get himself some money. While doing all this he kept an ear and eye out for anyone returning.

Gabriel frowned, stealing he wasn't really happy about but he couldn't really blame the kid, money was necessary and he'd seen the fake credit cards the brothers used.

Caleb perked up a few hours later when the owner came home. He wasn't ready; he still needed to finish his growing bank account. He moved quickly, pouncing on the owner, quickly knocking him out, tying him up, and blindfolding him. He paced the room while the computer worked, trying to decide what to do with his prisoner.

Gabriel watched warily, if the kid tried to kill the man he'd intervene, this guy wasn't the sort he usually targeted. He was actually a pretty good guy for a human.

Another hour and he had all the money he needed and then some. He dumped it into several of his own new bank accounts and actually gave back the money he stole, and a nice thousand dollar bonus. He then went to check on the guy. His captive was still out cold. "Lightweight." Caleb snorted. He untied the man and left. The human wasn't worth Termination.

Gabriel chuckled at the comment and made sure the man was alright before continuing to follow. He had a plan to mess up his dear families plans for the future and this kid would do nicely.

After getting the necessities, he was a bit lost. He had to start his mission, but where the hell were the Winchesters. They were supposed to be here. Frowning he looked at a paper, the current date made him pale and sit down. "I am too late..."

"Yep, about time you figured that out. Was starting to think you were a bit slow." Gabriel commented as he appeared and sat beside the kid.

Caleb reacted on instance, moving and knocking the chair out from under the man, slamming his foot down on his chest to keep him there. "Identify yourself!"

Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers before getting up and brushing himself off. He walked a slowly circle around the now immobile boy, enjoying the fear he could feel coming off him at finding himself unable to move.

Caleb followed him with his eyes, his scrubbers running overtime to keep him from going into full blown panic.

"My name's not important kid. Thing is you showing up has the potential to derail some rather stupid plans. I plan to use you to do just that. Nothing personal you understand but the Winchesters are very important. Don't worry though, you'll get the chance to live a very happy life out of the deal, with a few life threatening situations thrown in for fun."

Caleb just glared at him, he had a mission, he couldn't fail his creator.

As if he knew what the kid was thinking Gabriel smiled. "Don't worry, when I'm done you won't think like that. You're so called creator will learn eventually that going after a Winchester is bad for ones continued health or whatever it is a machine has. I promise, you will like your new life a lot better kiddo. You'll get to learn what a real family and loyalty are." He swore as he gently reached into the kids mind.

Holy hell it hurt. Caleb screamed as best he could while immobile before he lost consciousness.

Gabriel winced in sympathy at the scream but continued his work. He paused, to just erase the old programming or not. Some of it could be useful in the future for information to the boys and their friends but the kid would probably have an easier time without it there. He decided in the end to leave it there but make sure it couldn't influence the kid at all, like the memory of a dream almost. Besides if he erased it the kid could end up with no memory at all! He had to remember who and what he was for things to work but to be a different person... and now Gabriel was confusing himself! Not an easy thing for an archangel to do. So he'd leave the old but make it so it didn't feel like it wasn't a part of the kid. He'd have access to it but not want it.

Caleb groaned softly, he was nauseas. He wanted to go home; he just didn't know where home was anymore.

Hearing the moan Gabriel quickly finished his work and hen placed a finger to the kids' forehead. "Better think fast kiddo, you're no good dead from getting shot or killed by a certain terminator." He whispered even as he sent the kid to the people who could help him adjust. The brothers wouldn't know how to.

* * *

Cameron blinked at the man who stood in her doorway, he was tied up in a huge red bow and looking less than please. Tilting her head to the side Cameron scanned the intruder; there was no reason for someone to be standing there with a bow. The man was an Infiltrator; she pulled her gun and aimed it at him. "What is your mission?"

Caleb glared at the Terminator; he was tied up and couldn't speak normally at the moment thanks to his bondage. '_I do not have one anymore. Some… thing changed it.'_ He sent to the Terminator's CPU through their radio connection. '_It was to terminate and impersonate Dean Winchester. But somehow I was sent to the wrong time.'_

Cameron lowered her gun and cocked her head to the other side. "Why are you here?"

'_I do not know!'_ Caleb looked around. '_Terminate me or let me go.'_

Cameron turned when she heard John Connor make his way down the stairs. "John?"

John paused at the bottom of the steps and leaned to look out the doorway. "What's going on Cameron?"

"We have an infiltrator wrapped up on our doorstep." Cameron replied.

"A who what where?" John asked as he walked over. He froze when he saw Caleb. "Whoa… who are you?" Caleb shot the 16 year old an extremely familiar annoyed look before calming almost immediately. "Dean…?"

"Infiltrators are a new type of Terminators that Skynet was experimenting with before it was shut down." Cameron replied. "This is a clone of Dean Winchester. What is your designation?"

"Mmmfffmmmph!" Caleb yelled through his gag.

"Is he dangerous?"

"I do not know." Cameron replied. "Do you intend to harm John Connor?" Caleb shook his head no. He then looked at John and gave his best helpless cute look.

John couldn't help smiling. "Let's get him inside and untied, then we'll let mom look at him." Cameron nodded at that suggestion and potato-sacked the Infiltrator taking him inside.

* * *

Caleb sat at the table with a mug of hot cocoa, looking up at Sarah doing his best to seem innocent. "So, you're a new model of Terminator, you're part human, part animal, and part computer." She ran a hand through her hair when he nodded. "And you're on our side?" she frowned when he nodded again. "Okay, but let's get one thing straight." She leaned down at got in the Infiltrator's face. "You harm John and I will make you wish you were never created, am I clear?"

Caleb swallowed, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. "Crystal ma'am."

"Good," Sarah replied. "I don't have an extra room, unless you want to bunk with Tin Miss, she doesn't sleep so you can use the bed."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you ma'am." Caleb replied, sipping his cocoa. Sarah stared at Caleb silently. She remembered Dean; he was never that polite or terrified of her. This thing was definitely not the boy she helped take care of. Caleb finished his cocoa and headed to look at the room he was going to share with the Terminator. Cameron was changing when Caleb made his way in. He stopped when he saw her half dressed and looked away. "Sarah said I could use your bed, if that is acceptable."

"I do not use it." Cameron stated, pulling her shirt over her head.

"Thank you." Caleb moved over and sat down on the bed.

Cameron cocked her head at him, studying the Infiltrator silently. After a while she moved to grab her book bag. "John and I are going to school." Caleb nodded as she moved to leave. She stopped at the door and looked back at him. "If you harm John Connor or Sarah Connor, I will Terminate you."

Caleb looked at Cameron and nodded as she left. Caleb sighed and looked around the room, moving to check the closet out curiously. He stopped when he heard John approach and turned to look at the savior of the future.

John frowned when he found Caleb poking around Cameron's closet. "What are you doing?"

"Familiarizing myself with my surroundings." Caleb replied.

"Well don't." John replied. "This is Cameron's rooms and those are her things." Caleb moved away from the closet and looked at John. John glared at him and moved into the room getting in Caleb's face. "If I find out that you hurt Cameron or my mom-"

"You will terminate me." Caleb replied emotionlessly. John nodded and relaxed, leaving the room. Caleb sighed and looked around silently, moving to hold himself.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Caleb frowned when he spotted the Impala. It had the license plate he wanted. He smirked a bit and looked the car over. "You are a pretty thing."

"Come on Sam, it'll be fun." Dean tried as they headed for the car. They weren't in a rush to get out of town thanks to the authorities being their usual dumb selves but they should get a move on soon.

"Dean no. Lets just find another job." Sam argued as he hefted his bag up higher. Caleb's head shot up at the voices and ducked behind the car to watch them. Dean opened the trunk and then the weapons compartment, using a shotgun to hold it open as he dumped in the things they'd used on the last hunt, Sam's tall frame blocking any passer-by's view.

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't kill you to let lose sometimes Sam. That waitress would have been fun and she was seriously eyeing you bro." Dean argued.

Caleb rolled his eyes at the dialogue. "Do you seriously talk like that all the time?" He stood to look at the two. He was wearing worn jeans, hiking boots, T-Shirt, and a camouflage hoodie, not that different to how they were dressed.

Both brothers spun around, weapons out and aimed. Sam stared in shock at a perfect replica of Dean...from several years before Sam had left for college. Dean didn't even blink; he pulled the trigger on instinct at seeing something wearing his face.

Caleb fell back clutching his shoulder. "Jesus man! What the hell?" It had been a silver bullet but he wasn't burning.

"Dean!" Sam yelped in alarm, taking a half step towards the stranger but Dean stopped him.

"Look at him Sam! He looks just like me! So if he's not a shapeshifter what is he?" Dean snapped and Sam bit his lip, staring at the blonde on the ground.

"Um...Dad oopsed?" He offered.

Caleb rolled and shakily got to his feet. "This how you greet everyone Winchester?"

"Stay back." Dean warned, moving so that Sam was safely behind him, his brother was far too kind hearted at times for a hunter. "Who, what are you?" He growled out.

"The man you just shot!" Caleb growled out. "Name is Caleb."

"Well Caleb, what do you want? How'd you know who we are?"

"Dean calm down and put the gun away before someone calls the cops, we don't need that trouble." Sam warned.

"I..." Caleb frowned, he didn't know. His mission had changed since he was reprogrammed, he just didn't know what it was.

Dean hid his gun but walked over and grabbed his arm so the kid couldn't leave. "Come on, lets get out of public sight." Dean growled and Sam sighed.

"Dean you're gonna hurt him."

"So?"

"How can he talk if he passes out from pain?" Sam pointed out so Dean loosened his grip but dragged Caleb to the car.

Caleb let him drag him. "There a chance I can dig this bullet from my shoulder? It is really annoying."

Sam grabbed the first aid kit and got in the back. "I'll patch you up while Dean drives and you talk." Sam told him even as Dean shoved Caleb towards the still open door.

Caleb growled at the shove and spun around grabbing Dean and slamming him chest first against the car. "I do not like being manhandled." He let go of Dean and got in the car, gingerly pulling his hoodie off.

Dean glared as he moved towards his door, rubbing his chest. He glanced at Sam who nodded so he got in and started the engine.

"Sorry if this hurts, we ran out of local and getting you drunk means you'll slur." Sam told him as he cleaned the wound with alcohol, a pair of tweezers in the other hand. As soon as the wound was as clean as he could get it Sam moved in, using his body to pin the younger male so he wouldn't move while Sam was trying to get the bullet out. Caleb tensed as he was pinned but stayed perfectly still. More still than a normal living human could. He didn't even grunt as Sam pulled out the silver bullet. Sam put the bullet aside and got out the stitching supplies, threading the needle easily. "Okay?" Sam asked, the kid wasn't bleeding too badly so if he needed a few minutes Sam figured he could wait.

"Do not bother with that." Caleb replied, taking some gauze to cover the hole, putting pressure on it.

"I need to close the wound; you could bleed out or get an infection." Sam argued, putting his own hand over Caleb's to help hold the gauze in place for the time being. He could feel Dean glancing back at them as much as he could while driving, worried about Sam being in a vulnerable position; the back seat was far too cramped for Sam if he had to defend himself.

"It is already closing." Caleb replied. "My computer is already starting the process of knitting the wound. There will not even be a scar in a week."

"Your what?" Sam whispered, the needle dropping form his hand as he stared into familiar and yet strange green eyes. The shape and shade was all Dean but the person revealed in them was a stranger. Sam was struggling to stay calm and not freak out; apparently that was Dean's job today.

"Computer..." Caleb replied, looking down and grabbing the needle. He offered it back to Sam, eye first. "Remember a woman named Sarah Connor?"

Sam nodded even as he took the needle and put it away. Yeah, he remembered the woman who'd been the closest to a mother he'd ever known. He also remembered seeing the bank she and John were in explode years ago.

"Remember why she was training John?"

"Some crazy thing about killer robots." Dean snorted, glancing back at them again.

"Affirmative... I am one of the newer more experimental models from Skynet."

"You expect us to believe that?"

"Dean, just listen okay? You can be paranoid when you're not driving."

Caleb shrugged. "I have been reprogrammed. But yes, I have a computer in my head."

"Reprogrammed?" Sam asked as he moved to sit back but he kept his hand over the gauze.

"Sam you can't believe this!"

"Affirmative. Someone did not like my mission and decided to change it... and me. Sarah, John, and Cameron send their regards."

"Cameron? ...but they're dead, the news, they were in the bank when it blew." Sam whispered. Caleb pulled his phone out, dialled a number, plugged in a code and handed the phone to Sam. "Hello?" Sam called as it was picked up. He had no clue what this Caleb was trying to do or prove but if there was a chance...

"Sam?" Sarah replied. "That you?"

"S...Sarah?" Sam choked out, hearing the familiar voice. He wanted to believe it was her so badly. "Is it really you?" He begged.

Sarah smiled a bit. "You sound so grown up. I guess Tin Man found you."

"Yeah... you're alive? Really? How? The news... we saw... I don't know whether to believe this..." Sam admitted.

"It wasn't an explosion; it was a time displacement machine." Sarah replied.

"That Sam?" John asked, grabbing the phone. "Sam?"

"Sam? What's going on back there?" Dean demanded, pulling over since they were well out of town. Sam looked at him, looking lost and Dean grabbed the phone. "Who is this?" He demanded, no one got to make Sam look like that!

"Dean?" John asked.

"Who is this? Whatever sick game you're playing..."

"Dean give it back!" Sam demanded, reaching for it so he was easily heard over the phone.

"Damn it Sam, get your head in the game, how many things out there can mimic voices, latch on to what you hope?" Dean demanded angrily.

"Dean?" John asked. "Big bro?"

"Don't you dare...John is dead." Dean growled, closing his eyes in rage and pain.

"No I'm not." John rolled his eyes. "And before you ask, you and I pantsed that jock Degan after he stole your then girl."

Dean opened his mouth and then closed it again, glancing back at Sam and Caleb before looking at the phone. "John?" He whispered in shock. "It's really you Brat?"

"Yeah Jerk, it's really me. Did the Infiltrator find you?"

"Yeah... want to explain why he looks like me from about six years ago?"

"He's a clone terminator thing."

"Clone! You're saying what? He's got my DNA?" Dean demanded and Sam stared at Caleb, that'd explain his looks but clones? The technology was nowhere near that advanced yet.

"You're a clone of Dean?" Sam asked softly.

"Affirmative... with a computer wetworked into my brain."

"Does... does it hurt?" Sam asked, hesitantly touching Caleb's head. "I don't understand, why clone Dean?"

"It does not hurt." Caleb replied. "Dean has good genes... and he is important in the war against Skynet... you both are."

"Dean? You still there?" John asked.

"Yeah. This is... this is crazy. Where are you? We'll come see you." Dean offered.

John looked at his mother then frowned. "Call us when you get to L.A. we'll meet you someplace."

"Okay. We're about two days drive away. This Caleb kid safe?" Dean asked to be sure and Sam finally twisted to sit normally in the seat, knees bent up high since it was rather cramped. He kept his hand over the gauze though, wishing Caleb would let him stitch it.

"Pretty safe." John replies.

"Okay. You uh, you okay?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's... hard. But I'm fine."

"Alright. You want to talk to Sam; I better get the car moving again." Dean offered.

"Sure."

Sam grabbed the phone and put it to his ear. "John? Are you okay? How've you been?" Sam asked quickly and Dean chuckled as he started driving again.

"Give him time to answer."

"I'm okay; we got two new additions to the house, still fighting the good fight." He sounded like he was still 16.

"John... why do you still sound, well, like a kid?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Cause we jumped forward in time." John replied. "I'm still 16."

"You... jumped... huh... so you're getting into stuff as weird as we do now." Sam told him. "You're really okay? You're safe and all?" Sam asked, he had to be absolutely sure.

"It's never safe Sam." John replied, defeat in his voice. "Not for me."

"John..." Sam whispered, not sure what to say. Maybe when they got more info they could do something to help protect him. "Stay safe till we get there, with the way Dean drives it'll be soon. Missed you Brat."

"Missed you too Bitch." John chuckled. "I'm sure my bodyguard will keep me in one piece until you three get here."

"Looks like we'll have lots of stories to trade. See you soon kid." Sam said and then forced himself to hand the phone back to Caleb.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Caleb took the phone and hung it up, rolling his eyes at Sam. "Are you going to cry...?"

Sam stared at him and then laughed, shaking his head. "No, sure you don't want stitches?"

"Positive."

"Alright." Sam reluctantly agreed.

"You two settled back there or what?" Dean grumbled and Sam grinned.

"Sod off!" Caleb growled, the guy shot him! Course he wasn't gonna be nice to Dean.

"Hey!" Dean snapped and Sam closed his eyes.

"Enough! We're stuck in a car together for the next day or so. No fighting! Dean I will steal your tapes. Um...Caleb isn't it? Just calm down okay? Dean gets grumpy when new stuff happens, it's not personal." Sam assured him.

"He shot me!" Caleb argued. It was personal to him! Of course he had been programmed to kill him, but he didn't shoot Dean!

"Could have shot to kill." Dean grumbled and Sam kicked the back of his seat.

"I'm sorry about that." Sam told Caleb. Caleb snorted and turned so his back was to Sam, looking out the window silently. Sam sighed but then dug around in the bag until he came up with an unopened bottle of Gatorade. "Here, drink this. You lost a bit of blood after all." Sam held the bottle over Caleb's shoulder, a peace offering. "Let us know if you're hungry or anything."

Caleb looked at the bottle and took it, frowning a bit. "What is this?"

Sam blinked, huh? "It's Gatorade. Sports drink; it'll help replace any lost fluid and stuff." Sam explained weakly. How could he not know?

"It is blue..."

"It's flavoured, its okay, and it's perfectly safe to drink. Still sealed even." Sam offered even as Dean snorted. "Dean." Sam warned.

Caleb shook his head and handed it back to Sam. "It is blue."

"You need liquid and it's all we have. Would it make you feel better if I have some first? Show its okay?" Sam offered. He was really worried, it was automatic, the kid looked like Dean! And Sarah had sent him to them. Though some warning would have been nice but it's not like their numbers were listed in the phone book.

"It is blue." It really was the only explanation he had, but he shrugged at Sam's almost plead to let him try it first. "If you self terminate, it is not my fault."

Sam laughed but opened the bottle and drank a few mouthfuls before holding it out to Caleb again. He took it tentatively and sipped, it tasted okay and his computer told him there was nothing dangerous in it. He drank the rest silently. Sam smiled and stretched out as best he could. Sure he could move into the front but he didn't want to leave Caleb in the back alone. What if he kept bleeding and was too stubborn to say anything? In contrast, Caleb curled into his little corner more, making himself as small as possible, watching the two brothers warily. Sam saw and his smile faded, he slowly reached over to the kid, not wanting to startle him.

Caleb's head snapped to look at Sam at the movement. "What?"

"You'll cramp if you stay like that. It's okay Caleb, I won't hurt you." Sam tried to sooth him. "Just stretch out and lean on me." Sam offered.

Caleb looked at Sam like he was nuts. "Do I look like an infant?" Yes he did.

"No but you are hurt and I'd say tired but paranoid." Sam answered, smiling softly, unleashing his own secret weapon, the dreaded puppy eyes!

"I was just shot..." Caleb grumbled, but yes, the puppy eyes won him over, he moved a bit, leaning against Sam.

Sam gently pulled him so he fully rested against him and then Sam took over holding the gauze in place with one hand and grabbed some tape with the other, taping it in place. He held Caleb securely against him, letting Caleb take up most of the seat. "See, that's better. You get some sleep." Sam offered, hesitantly running a hand through the short blonde hair, wanting to comfort him and make him feel safe. Caleb just kinda stared at Sam like he had two heads or something. Sam just gave a sheepish smile but kept up the motion, he knew that when Dean did it for him it really helped him relax, especially after a vision. Even Dean had relaxed the few times Sam had managed to get him to let him return the favour after a bad hunt.

He had cat DNA in him, he was getting his head scritched, hell yeah he was relaxing. His eyes started to droop as he started to purr. Sam blinked at the noise, how? He sounded like a large cat! But hey, it was working, he could feel Caleb relaxing against him, his weight settling in fully and Sam kept up the motion.

"Sam?" Dean hissed and Sam shook his head, better to let the kid sleep for now. They'd get their answers in LA.

* * *

Cameron watched John as the teen paced; they decided to meet at mall. It was crowded, and only someone as single minded as a Terminator would attack in the middle of all those people. Cameron cocked her head to the side and watched John silently.

Dean parked outside the mall and looked around, they both had their normal weapons but after their most recent brush with the law they were a bit more paranoid than usual.

"Dean try not to shoot an innocent shopper." Sam teased as he got out of the back seat, thankful to be able to really stretch out.

"You know where we're going?" Sam asked Caleb.

"Food court... I am in need of sustenance." Caleb had on one of Sam's hoodies since his had a hole in it. It made him look even younger. Without another word he headed to the food court. Sam moved to walk beside him, Dean covering them from the rear as they entered the mall. Caleb looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow.

Cameron looked towards the west end of the mall. "They're coming."

John froze and looked in the direction that Cameron was.

"What?" Sam asked, seeing the raised eyebrow. "You want to walk with Dean?"

That caused Caleb to side step away from the two and just walks faster. Sam was really creeping him out. He relaxed some when he saw John and Cameron. He jogged over and stood behind the Terminator.

John blinked when Caleb moved behind Cameron and turned to look at the brothers. He froze for a moment. Dean was an older version of Caleb, more wary, a soldier born. Sam was freakishly tall, but still Sam, still his older brother, well now way older. He swallowed the lump in his throat and did his best to look anywhere but at the brothers before taking a deep breath and looking. "Sam? Dean?"

Sam froze; staring at John in shock, hearing he was still a teen was one thing, seeing it was another. "John?" Sam called out softly, feeling Dean move up beside him, their arms brushing slightly, Dean's way of offering silent support.

John waved lamely. It just hit him hard that things have really changed, sure he was the youngest, but this was ridiculous. "Hey... um... hi?"

Sam smiled and moved closer, reaching out to John, wanting to hug his little brother.

"Sam." Dean hissed but Sam ignored him. He knew this was John, call it his psychic thing or just brotherly instincts, he knew. Just like he'd known the shifter wasn't Dean the year before. John let Sam hug him, burying his face in Sam's chest.

Cameron tensed and moved closer, eyeing Sam silently. Sam hugged John to him, it felt different with the greater differences in their heights and builds but this was his little brother.

"Thought you were dead Brat, missed you so much." Sam whispered, refusing to let go.

"You wanna get mistaken for a paedophile Sam? People are staring." Dean warned.

John pulled back, blushing a bit; he looked over at Dean after rubbing his eyes to hide his tears. Caleb wandered back with two hotdogs in his hand, eating one. Dean saw the move and sighed, yanking John into a far briefer hug than the one Sam had given the kid. Sam had proven to be very good at knowing if someone was who they appeared to be so he'd trust Sam knew what he was doing for now.

John hugged back and smiled to him. "Surprise? I'm not dead?"

Dean chuckled at that, moving back to look John over, searching for changes and injuries. "Join the club Brat." Dean teased him.

"Yeah, Dean got annoyed he had to miss his funeral." Sam added, smiling at them.

"Morbid." John chuckled. He glanced over as Cameron stopped next to him. "Oh... this is Cameron."

"Nice to meet you." Sam held out his hand to her.

"Hey, where's Sarah anyway?" Dean asked, looking around.

Cameron looked at the hand silently, having no idea what to do with it. "On a building that towers above the mall aiming a sniper rifle at us."

"She's what!" Dean demanded, yanking Sam closer, needing to protect his brother. Sam stared in shock, eyes wide and then he shrank in on himself a little. Why would Sarah be aiming at them? She sent Caleb to them, was it a trap? But why?

"She is paranoid." Caleb replied, offering Dean the second hot dog.

"She does not take chances with John." Cameron replied.

Dean ignored the offer, pushing Sam back a bit.

"Dean..."

"No Sam, we're leaving now." Dean growled.

"What?" Sam asked, Caleb and Cameron had made him realise that their Dad would have done the same thing under the circumstances.

Sarah was standing there when Dean turned around, looking at the eldest brother silently. Caleb watched silently, biting into the second hot dog.

"Sarah." Sam whispered, staring at the only mother he'd ever really had.

Sarah looked at Sam, then back to Dean before moving to pull Sam into a hug. "Sam." Sam clung to her, fighting sobs, he'd thought she was dead... it was weird to be taller than her, to know he could pick her up, he missed being smaller than her, when it felt like she could protect him from everything, like his Dad. Sarah rubbed his back. "Shhh... it's okay."

"Missed you so much." Sam whispered. "Needed you."

"Your dad didn't think so."

Cameron glanced over to Dean as she watched the reunion. Dean couldn't help the soft smile as he watched Sam practically engulfing Sarah in a hug. Cameron cocked her head to the side. "Are you and Sarah going to hug?"

Dean chuckled but moved towards Sarah, a little hesitant.

Sarah pulled away from Sam then dragged Dean into a hug. "You done being as paranoid as I am?"

Dean hugged her, lifting her off her feet briefly. "Yeah, missed you Sarah."

Sarah laughed, pulling away to look at him. "C'mon, you can follow us home." She started towards the car. Caleb watched them go silently, finishing his hot dog, but feeling very out of place and unsure of himself.

Sam saw the way Caleb hesitated and put an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, you too." Sam urged him to move towards the exit. "Got any food left?" Caleb got pulled with and shook his head no. "I'll get Dean to pull through a drive thru on the way. So how long were you with Sarah? Why did she send you to us, not that I'm complaining though some warning would have been nice. Would have saved you a bullet hole."

"She did not send me... a few days." Caleb replied as they talked. "Sarah figured I would find you."

"So you ditched them to come find us? How did you find us anyway? We've been lying pretty low after that mess with the cops a few months back."

"Triangulated your cell phone signals."

"How the hell did you get our numbers? We've not even had these phones a week." Dean asked as they caught up to him at the Impala. Caleb looked at Dean and shrugged. He didn't wanna tell how powerful his computer was. Dean shot him a suspicious look but got in the car and Sam opened the back door for Caleb.

"How's your shoulder doing?" Sam asked as he got in the back with him. Partially to make sure he was okay and because despite the fact he liked the kid Sam was a hunter, not an idiot. He wouldn't let him sit behind Dean alone.

"It has scarred over already." Caleb replied.

"Really? Can I see?" Sam asked curiously. Caleb sighed and showed him the wound; it looked like it was a week old. Sam looked it over carefully and then nodded, happy there wasn't any permanent damage. "You doing okay otherwise? Dean can we stop for food?" Sam called and Dean nodded, signalling so he could pull in, the car they'd been following pulling over to wait.

Caleb shrugged. "Affirmative... are you always like this?"

Sam took the food from Dean and offered some to Caleb. "Like what?"

"A mother hen." Caleb replied as he took some food.

Dean laughed at that even as he ate some fries. "That's Sam for you." Dean answered and Sam pouted.

"Am not, it's just... Dean shot you, you're just a kid. How old are you anyway?"

"Ten." Caleb shrugged.

Both brothers froze and Dean actually swerved the car slightly in shock. "What? But... there's no way you're ten." Dean argued.

"Skynet was able to age us to maturity. So chronologically, I am ten."

Sam was shocked; he really was just a kid. Sam reached out and pulled him closer, Dean had shot a kid!

"How old are you meant to be physically?" Dean asked, feeling bad for shooting him.

"Late teens, early 20s." Caleb let Sam pull him. "I emerged in the wrong time."

"No offence but I'm glad you were, it would be very weird to have you and Dean looking that similar." Sam told him, gently running a hand through the short hair again, hoping to hear him purr again. Caleb melted at that a purr rumbling from the back of his throat. Sam smiled, liking the sound and ignoring the eye roll from Dean.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Soon enough Dean was parking so Sam slowly stopped the petting motion. Caleb was fast asleep in Sam's lap, purring like a kitten.

"Did you have to knock him out?" Dean asked as he got out and Sam shrugged.

"Didn't mean to." He answered before gently shaking the kid. "Caleb? We're there, come on time to wake up or I'll have to carry you in." Caleb snorted and turned so he was curled up in the back of the car. Cameron watched Dean from where she was standing in front of the jeep. Sam sighed but crawled out over him and then as gently as possible pulled Caleb from the car. He took a deep breath and then lifted, he'd carried Dean before, the kid had to weigh less being younger and a little shorter. Caleb grunted and blinked up at Sam. Sam shifted his weight a little and smiled at him. "You wouldn't wake up." Sam told him but didn't put him down, he figured the kid was still half asleep and would ask if he wanted to be put down.

"Not an infant..." yet he stayed where he was, slipping back to sleep.

Cameron followed the brothers inside. "Are you keeping Caleb?"

"He's not a pet." Sam answered, seeing a couch he walked over to it and sat, shifting Caleb so he was laying out, his head in Sam's lap.

"He's a tool, like me." Cameron replied.

"He's a person." Sam shot back and Dean sighed.

"Sam, cool it till we know more, okay?" Dean asked and Sam looked away but nodded, going back to gently petting Caleb, he found the action soothing too.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at that exchange and looked at John. "I think Tin Miss is jealous."

"Tin Miss?" Dean asked, looking at Cameron.

"I'm a terminator." Cameron replied.

"Oookay and what is that exactly? John said you guys jumped forward in time or something? Explanations please." Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"I'm an infiltration and assassination unit." Cameron replied, her eyes glowing blue.

Both brothers tensed, glowing eyes tended to be a bad thing in their line of work. "That tells us nothing." Dean growled out, hand hovering near his gun even as Sam leant back on the couch as if getting more comfortable but really getting ready to reach for the knife he had holstered at the back of his jeans.

"She's a killer robot from the future Dean." John rolled his eyes.

"And she's here why?"

"John Connor reprogrammed me to protect his younger self." Cameron offered.

"Okay so John sent you back here to protect himself... from what exactly?" Sam asked, curious. He wondered what John was like in this future she apparently came form. Of course he was still wondering if any of this was actually true.

"Other Terminators coming back to eliminate him." Cameron replied. "We jumped to the future to help prepare him better."

"Guess that makes sense." Sam admitted. "But wouldn't doing that change the future or whatever?"

"Don't think about it, it just hurts your head." John replied.

"So what about Caleb? Why would someone want to clone Dean?" Sam asked, looking down at the still sleeping body in his lap.

"Dean Winchester is John's best field leader. Skynet needed for him to be eliminated and replace."

"Go Dean! What about me? Am I there?" Sam asked, it was probably better not to know about the future but he wanted to know they were still together, that the demon wouldn't get him somehow.

"Caleb was to replace Dean and try and turn you to Skynet's agenda, you are very powerful." Cameron replied.

"What? No I'm not." Sam denied quickly, he wasn't powerful. What was so great about death visions he couldn't control and one burst of telekinesis. "Besides, I would have known he wasn't Dean." Sam mumbled, looking down at Caleb again. It was true, they may look alike but Caleb was not Dean.

"Then you would have been eliminated."

"Fun." Sam muttered uneasily.

Cameron shrugged. "Someone reprogrammed Caleb."

"Someone? It wasn't one of you? Then how did he end up with you?" Dean asked suspiciously. Who... or what had stepped in. Sam dying would not fit the demons plans, had it?

"We don't know, he just showed up on our doorstep wrapped in a bow." John replied. "Literally."

"A bow?" Sam asked, looking down at Caleb and snickering softly. "But who...or what would have done it? Dean if he might of killed me, you don't think...?" Sam trailed off, unable to say it.

"Huh?" John was confused now.

"Sam... that bastard would have just killed Caleb to make sure there was no threat to whatever he's up to. But yeah, it does sound like something supernatural was involved." Dean admitted.

"Um... wanna clue me in here guys?" John asked.

"Our Mom? We found out what killed her... it's a demon and it wants Sam. So it'd make sense for it to step in and stop a threat to Sam but it wouldn't have done this, it would have killed Caleb."

"Fun." John shrugged. "What you gonna do about the infiltrator?"

"What do you mean? Why did he track us down anyway?" Dean asked, looking at a younger version of himself was a little creepy but... he couldn't hate him, not after hearing what had been done to him. Programming... poor kid.

"You gonna take him with you? Or what?"

"Take... guess... urgh." Sam moaned, a hand going to his forehead, rubbing fruitlessly but Dean knew those signs.

"Sam?" John frowned. "You okay?"

"De... " Sam groaned, trying to curl up on himself, the pain exploding in his head. He fell off the couch, taking Caleb with him.

"Sam!" Dean called, moving to kneel in front of him, supporting him. "Shh, its okay, I'm here. Come on, try and focus on me." Dean called.

Caleb sat straight up when he hit the floor, looking around wildly. "Whowhawhere?" He stopped when he saw Sam. "Is he having a Seizure?"

"No." Dean snapped, shaking Sam slightly. "Come on Sam, come back to me kiddo."

Caleb winced at the snap and looked away.

In slow motion Sam watched Dean in a dim hallway, grimly turning towards a door and pulling out a gun. He slid out the clip, tapped it on the gun, and then replaced it. Inside the room, there was a Crater Lake poster on the wall. Below it was a young blond man tied to a chair. Nearby were a young woman, a middle-aged woman, and a tough-looking black man, but what was really shocking was the sight of Caleb standing nearby, gun held loosely in his hand as he stared at Dean. Duane looked up as Dean opened the door and entered, raising the gun. At regular speed, Duane began babbling.

"No, no, no, no, no, you're not gonna... no, I swear! It's not in me!"

"Oh God. We're all gonna die." Pam whispered.

"Maybe he's tellin' the truth." Mark offered.

"He's not him, not anymore." Dean stated as he advanced, cocking and aiming the gun. Caleb raised his as well to aim at the kid.

"No, stop it! Stop it! Ask her, ask the doctor! It's not in me!"

"I just... I can't tell." Dr. Lee admitted.

"No, please, don't. Don't. I swear, I..."

"I got no choice." Dean answered and Duane started sobbing.

"I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me! Don't, don't. Please!"

Dean and Caleb fired twice. The image distorted in a bright flash, and Sam sagged in Dean's arms, whimpering in pain.

"Sam?" John was crouched next to Dean now. "Sam talk to me."

Sam groggily raised his head, trying to focus on John and Dean but his head was pounding, worse than normal.

"Hey, come on Sammy, tell me what you saw."

"Saw?" John looked between the brothers confused.

Sam finally focused on Dean and shoved away, staring in horror.

"Sam? Hey, it's okay, what's wrong?" Dean asked softly.

"You... you shot him." Sam whispered and Dean frowned.

"Shot who Sam? You're not making sense."

"Dean shoots a lot of people." Cameron stated.

"Not helping!" He snapped at her before slowly crawling towards Sam. "Come on Sammy, tell me what happened. It's okay. You now I'd never just shoot someone." Dean soothed and Sam slowly relaxed, leaning towards him so Dean gently pulled him into his arms, rubbing his back as Sam clung to him.

"You shot me!" Caleb called from the kitchen.

"C-Caleb?" Sam called shakily.

"What?" He came back with some coffee.

"There too, shot when Dean did." Sam whispered.

Caleb look confused. "I've shot a lot of people." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Come on Sammy, focus, tell us what you saw in order. We can stop it." Dean promised.

"What're you talking about?" Caleb asked. "Saw what?"

Sam looked between them, looking utterly lost but Dean didn't blame him, Sam had seen them both shoot someone after all.

"Come on Sam, it's never been this bad before."

"Hurts." Sam whispered.

"Can someone get the med kit out of my car? Sam needs painkillers."

John got up and went outside obediently. Caleb just leaned against the wall and watched. Sam creeped him out with his closeness and Dean didn't seem to like him. He felt lonely; he just didn't know what to call it.

"It's okay Sam, I'm here, I've got you."

"He was tied to a chair, sobbing, saying it wasn't in him. You said we couldn't take the chance and..." Sam trailed off, staring past Dean out at nothing.

"He's crazy..." Caleb muttered from the wall. Sam flinched at that and Dean hushed him.

"Hey, he didn't mean it, he doesn't know." Dean whispered to his brother. "Sam... Sam gets visions of things that haven't happened yet." Dean admitted softly, glancing at Sarah. Sarah nodded and looked at Caleb then back to Sam and Dean. John returned with the kit and placed it next to the brothers. Dean dug through it and grabbed the partially drunk Gatorade from earlier along with the pain meds he'd stolen from a hospital since the over the counter stuff didn't help. "Here you go Sam, you know the drill." Dean whispered and Sam nodded lethargically, taking the pills.

"He looks like he is going to faint. Should I take him to a bed?" Caleb asked.

"It's okay, he'll be okay. Sleep right now... come on Sam, I need more, something about where it happens." Dean urged. Caleb shook his head and finished his coffee.

"Dean?" Sam asked tiredly and Dean nodded, smiling at him.

"I'm here."

"Gotta take Caleb, 'portant. Crater Lake." Sam mumbled and then passed out.

"Explain please." Caleb was confused.

"Apparently we need you on this hunt. So stick around kid." Dean answered, struggling to get Sam's limp body up and back on the couch. Caleb sighed and moved, pushing Dean out of the way gently and picking Sam up easily. He started up the stairs towards Cameron's room.

Dean glared but then sighed and followed. The next few hours were not going to be fun. After a vision like that Sam was sure to wake up screaming form more nightmares. Caleb put Sam down on the bed gently and pulled the covers up before moving to leave. Only problem with that was Sam was not letting his heat source go so easily. He clung to Caleb, moaning slightly in pain even while unconscious and Dean chuckled at the sight.

Caleb stared at Sam wide eyed before looking at the laughing Dean. He tried to pull away without hurting Sam. Sam refused to let go, in his sleep assuming it was Dean he was clinging too.

"He's not gonna let go kid, might as well get comfortable. So... any idea what Sam could have meant by Crater Lake?" Dean asked as he sat down.

Caleb sighed and flopped down on the bed. "It is a lake by a crater?"

"Like I know? Usually Sam tries to look around so it would have been a label, a name of something. With someone tied to a chair it would have been inside so a poster maybe..."

"And I am supposed to know this?" He was trying to untangle himself from Sam.

"Just sit still, kids an absolute leach after a vision. Well you tracked us down, how hard would it be for you to find out about anything called Crater Lake?"

"Why should I help? You shot me." Caleb sighed and flopped back, the friggen sasquatch was not letting go.

"For whatever reason you came looking for us? Look I'm sorry for shooting you. With our lives... generally someone showing up like you did means they aren't a person but something out to kill us."

"So why did you not you aim for the head?" Caleb asked, he froze eyes wide when Sam nuzzled into his neck.

"Hard to get info out of a corpse. And... I don't know, I just couldn't. Sorry 'bout that, visions tend to really knock him around, make him extra cuddly." Caleb snarled softly and started struggling to get away. "Hey! Settle down, it's okay. He's not gonna do anything more than that. Just let him sleep or I'll leave you to deal with him being grumpy and in pain." Dean warned.

Caleb finally got out from Sam's arms and fell onto the floor with a thud; he grunted and rolled to his feet, backing away from the two.

Sam moaned and thrashed, searching for warmth and Dean sighed, reaching out to gently cup his face. "Shh Sammy, sleep." He whispered and Sam slowly settled. He moved away and took a slow step towards Caleb. "It's okay kid."

Caleb snarled softly and backed away more. "I am not a child!"

"Okay, okay. Just calm down Caleb. We're not gonna hurt you. I am sorry about shooting you but I'm a hunter, its instinct." Dean told him.

Caleb moved, slamming Dean against the wall, his hand around his throat. "Instinct...?" He felt like a trapped animal.

Dean fought the urge to struggle; he could see that Caleb was acting on instinct, scared. He lifted a hand to gently hold Caleb's arm but didn't squeeze or anything. "A complete stranger shows up, knows who we are and looks like a younger me? That screams trap and supernatural attack. I am sorry, you're a good k... guy. Okay. It's gonna be okay." Dean explained softly, hoping Sam stayed asleep.

Caleb let him go and staggered back, holding his head. "No... nonononono!"

Dean moved slowly towards him, gently grasping Caleb's shoulders. "Easy, take it easy. Just breathe Caleb. What's wrong?" Dean whispered, trying to guide him to the bed.

Caleb let him. "I... my mission, it is all FUBAR, and... he is a leech, and you are a jerk!"

"Yeah, I know. Sam calls me that all the time. And for future reference Sam is a Bitch. Just lie down, try to calm down." Dean soothed, pushing him gently back.

Caleb did as said, trying to breathe through the panic attack. "I would like to go home..."

Dean sat on the bed and gently drew Caleb into his arms, like this the kid reminded him a lot of a younger Sam. He gently rocked him, rubbing his back in an effort to help calm him. "Shh, it's okay. You're gonna be okay, we'll look after you." Dean promised him.

"You shot me..." that seemed to be a hang up. He let Dean rock and rub his back. "I am self sufficient..."

"You'll be reminding me of that forever won't you? Wether you are or not doesn't matter. You had a panic attack and needed comfort. Just relax, try and sleep or something, you'll feel better when you wake up." Dean took a page out of Sam's book and started petting Caleb's hair. Sam rolled closer in his sleep, latching onto Dean's leg.

Why did they always go for the hair? He didn't need to be petted like a dog, yet he was purring like a motor now. He relaxed against Dean, eyes starting to droop. Dean watched as Caleb's eyelids began to droop, keeping up the soothing touch and soft whispers of assurance. Caleb was soon out cold due to Dean's administrations looking innocent and younger than the early 20's he was supposed to look.

Dean gently laid Caleb beside Sam and Sam curled into Caleb, wrapping around him in his sleep. Dean sat beside Caleb, still petting him so he'd stay asleep. He settled in to keep watch, pulling his gun out of the back of his jeans to get more comfortable, putting it on the table beside the bed, in easy reach.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Cameron stopped in the doorway and blinked when she saw the three. "You hug your tools?"

"Shh." Dean hissed, checking to make sure the kids were still asleep. "He's just a scared kid, not a tool." Dean whispered, still petting Caleb. Sam whimpered in his sleep, head thrashing so Dean leaned over to touch him and Sam settled instantly, knowing Dean's touch.

"He's an Infiltrator." Cameron replied softly. "Though, with how he acts and how emotional he is, Skynet should have terminated him."

"Why?" Dean asked softly. "Besides maybe who or whatever did this was what made him so different."

"Skynet does not abide defects, glitches, or anything that will not follow its orders indefinitely."

"Well that sucks. So maybe he wasn't like this before. He had a bit of a panic attack... he's confused and scared."

"He is defective."

"No... he mentioned something about his mission? Like he didn't know what he was meant to be doing. Confusion makes you human, not defective."

"His mission was to kill and replace you." Cameron cocked her head to the side, watching him. "If he is not performing the mission, he is either defective or reprogrammed. But he would need a new mission for being reprogrammed, if he has no new mission, he is defective."

"Great, will he be okay without a new one? Would going on a hunt with us help? Sam's vision showed Caleb there."

"I do not know. Perhaps he should be Terminated."

"No!" Sam snarled, hazel eyes snapping open but still showing pain. He struggled up, putting himself between her and the other two.

Cameron tilted her head to the other side watching curiously.

"Easy Sammy, you're still recovering and got strong meds in you." Dean warned. Sam sat there, glaring at Cameron.

"You won't kill him, he has to stay." Sam mumbled.

"Why? He is defective, he had a panic attack, he is useless."

Sam shook his head. "Important." Sam insisted and Dean reached over Caleb to gently grasp the back of Sam's neck.

"Important how Sammy, come on, talk to me." Dean urged but Sam didn't look away from Cameron.

"He has to be there." Sam insisted and Dean sighed.

"You're a real pain with those pills in you kiddo." Dean told him.

Cameron shrugged. "Hopefully he will not malfunction on you." She said as she turned to leave.

Sam slumped as she left and Dean lunged to catch him as he pitched towards the edge of the bed.

"Whoa! Easy Sam, just lie back."

"Need him De." Sam mumbled, eyes already drifting shut again.

"Okay Sammy, okay." Dean whispered. Caleb curled into a fetal position as he slept, whimpering softly. Sam moved towards him in his sleep, nuzzling into him. Caleb relaxed at the nuzzle and sighed, going boneless. Dean just smiled at them, settling back in to keep watch. Pity he hadn't grabbed the laptop to research.

* * *

John was eating cereal at the kitchen table in the morning, looking through the newspaper as he did so. Dean walked in, trying not to yawn after staying up all night to watch the kids. He knew Sam would be waking up soon so he figured getting him coffee would keep him from being to grouchy. "Morning Jerk." John smirked at Dean. "Sleep well?"

"Who said I slept?" Dean asked as he put the coffee on.

"I know you didn't. Cameron told me you were up all night."

"Yeah, had to help settle Sam from three nightmares and Caleb wasn't sleeping well either so I was up petting him too."

"Petting him?" John blinked at that. "Like a dog?"

"Considering he purrs I'd say more of a cat. It helped him sleep."

"And I thought my pet killer robot was weird." John chuckled and went back to his food.

Dean shrugged and poured three mugs of coffee, juggling them but he got them back upstairs, knowing the smell would help Sam wake up. Caleb was up and resigned once more to teddy bear duty. "Hey, how're you feeling?" Dean asked, handing him a mug before waving the other under Sam's nose. Sam mumbled but a hand came up to blindly reach for it.

Caleb sniffed the liquid before making a face. It smelled bitter. He blinked down at Sam as the giant went looking for the coffee. Sam cracked an eye open and then pushed himself upright to take the mug, downing it despite the heat.

"Don't complain to me if you burn your mouth." Dean told him before drinking his own. "You gonna drink that?" He asked Caleb.

"It's bitter." Caleb yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "Whoever made this sucks at making coffee."

"Sorry I just used what was there. Here." Dean dug in his pocket for where he'd put the sugar packet he'd found, handing it over. "That'll help make it sweeter."

Caleb made a face and handed Dean the coffee, flopping back onto the bed.

Dean gave the mug to Sam since he'd finished his and Sam downed it and then flopped back, cuddling into Caleb. "You're comfy." Sam whispered, nuzzling in and Dean shook his head.

"Come on Sammy, we need to know more about your vision."

Caleb just froze and tensed when Sam curled up with him once more. Looking around wildly for an escape route.

"Shh. Gonna come with us, family." Sam told him and Dean shrugged.

Caleb looked like he was about to have another panic attack. "F-f-family?"

"Well technically we share genes." Dean told him and then sat beside Sam.

Caleb struggled to get up again. "No!"

Sam wrapped his arms around him and started nuzzling him. "Shh, what's wrong?" Sam asked, starting to sound more coherent and awake since the caffeine was kicking in.

"Lemme go!" He started to struggle harder, needing to get away, he couldn't breathe.

Sam sat up, cradling Caleb to his chest and moving a hand to gently rub his back. "Breathe Caleb, come on breath with me. It's okay, you're safe." Sam whispered, rocking him gently. The hand on his back stilled him; it felt good he did his best to inhale and exhale. "That's it, keep breathing. Just relax; no one's going to hurt you." Sam whispered and Dean reached over to gently rub the back of Caleb's neck, wanting to help.

"You're alright Caleb." Dean assured him as well.

"Not family..." Caleb grunted, "I have none... just a tool."

"No, our family now. You're not a tool Caleb." Sam promised him and Dean looked at him but saw the stubborn glint in his eyes so just sighed and nodded. So they had a new little brother, not the weirdest thing to ever happen to them. Caleb shook his head no in denial.

"Trust me Caleb, Sam will out stubborn you. Besides you carry Winchester genes, that makes you one of us." Dean admitted.

"You were there, in the vision, you followed Dean's lead when he shot the guy." Sam admitted. "Found anything on that yet?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"All you said was Crater Lake." Dean answered and Sam swore.

"Sorry."

"Not your fault, that's the worst vision yet Sammy." Dean argued and Sam nodded.

"Is Dean not the alpha?"

"Alpha?" Dean asked and Sam laughed.

"No that was Dad." Sam answered.

"Was?" Caleb looked at them. "What happened to him?"

Dean stiffened and Sam leant towards him, offering silent comfort. Dean got up and left the room and Sam sighed, keeping up the gentle rub of Caleb's back.

"I was driving; we got T-boned by a semi. Dean... docs had pretty much given up on him. Dad... Dad did something dumb but it saved Dean."

"So he is dead..." Caleb sat up slowly, rubbing his face. "I need new clothes."

"We got a new credit card the other day; we can shop on the way. Got to get the laptop, figure out where we're going." Sam told him. "Yeah, Dad...Dad sold his soul to the demon that killed our Mom. Dean's not dealing well with it. He doesn't think Dad should have done it." Caleb nodded and tried to pull himself together. Not believing they felt he's family. They don't even know him. "Take your time, its okay. I've got you." Sam promised, cradling him to his chest, still rocking gently. "You know, you don't look exactly like Dean did at that age, you're eyes are a slightly different shape and brighter in colour. Hair feels softer too." Sam told him.

That was the wrong thing to say, he started to hyperventilate. "No! I am supposed to be a perfect replica! I need to be perfect!"

"Hey, calm down. It's okay." Sam moved, rolling them onto the bed, gently pinning Caleb and staring into his eyes. "Shh... come on Caleb, look at me. You are perfect the way you are. Maybe whoever dropped you here did that. You don't have to be like Dean, you can be your own person. No one will hurt you for it. I won't let them and neither will Dean." Sam promised.

Caleb shook his head no. "If Skynet finds out, it will terminate me! I am useless if I cannot copy Dean exactly!"

"Hey, it's okay; it won't find out, it's not here. You don't have to worry about it. You're gonna be okay Caleb, just relax. Come on breath with me again." Sam urged.

Caleb stared at him, tears falling as he did his best to breath with Sam. "I have to be perfect... I have to be perfect."

Sam gently brushed the tears away, rolling them again so they were on their sides, Sam curled protectively around Caleb. He nuzzled the back of Caleb's neck, figuring that if he reacted to petting by purring then nuzzling should help. "It's okay Caleb, you are perfect just the way you are. You're smart, bit of a smart ass but then you are a Winchester, you got the family good looks...you will be okay. We'll help you, teach you whatever you want." Sam assured him.

"Not a Winchester." Caleb mewled. "Just a defective robot..." The nuzzling felt good, he started to fall asleep.

Feeling him relaxing too much Sam stopped and gently tugged him to roll so they were face to face. "Hey, no falling asleep on me little brother." Sam whispered, gently tapping his cheek. "Got to get a move on the hunt before people die. Get you some more clothes too." Sam told him.

Caleb blinked at him. "Not a brother..." Forcing himself to wake up.

"Well you look a little old for me to call you nephew." Sam teased gently.

"Not family." He tried to get up. "I am not..."

"Hey, stop it. Stop putting yourself down all the time. You are perfect the way you are Caleb." Sam promised him. Caleb just looked at him skeptically, but he wasn't gonna argue again. "You hungry? Breakfast sounds good right now. Then we can figure out where we're going." Sam got up and offered Caleb a hand.

Caleb nodded, getting up without help and heading downstairs, rubbing his now red eyes.

Sam walked behind him, staying close in case the kid needed anything. Dean saw them and nodded, still a little tense. Caleb moved around the kitchen, getting himself some food. He didn't wanna talk to anyone, just trying to figure stuff out. Sam stumbled slightly as he entered the kitchen, his head still sore and since he hadn't eaten the night before... Dean grabbed his elbow and sat him down, going to grab him some food. Caleb glanced over at the two but kept to his own business, getting his own food.

"Here." Dean held out a glass of juice to Caleb as a small peace offering after he made sure Sam was eating slowly so as not to throw up.

Caleb looked at the juice warily before shaking his head no and sitting down the farthest seat from them. "I am fine..." Dean sighed but put the glass down beside the kid in case he changed his mind. He looked at Sam and chuckled, seeing the kid was falling asleep in his cereal.

"Eat up Sammy; we need to find that town." Dean said and Sam's eyes snapped open. He nodded and forced himself to eat.

"Got to stop and buy Caleb stuff too." Sam mumbled.

"I am self sufficient..." Caleb muttered from his corner. "I have my own money."

"Well then you can pay and I'll drive. We'll stop on the way out of town." Dean told him, looked like the kid had inherited the Winchester pride as well.

"How about I remain here?"

"Caleb I saw you there, it's important. Please come. It'll give us time to get to know each other as well." Sam pleaded, reaching out to place a hand on his arm. Caleb pulled his arm away and curled into himself more. He nodded, but he didn't want to be touched at the moment. Sam just stared at him sadly but went back to eating.

"I've been searching the net, found some possibilities for this town." Dean offered and Sam nodded.

"Let us go then. The sooner we are there, the sooner we can leave." Caleb finished his food and cleaned up.

Dean frowned as he watched him but then got up to grab the few things they'd brought into the house and then went looking for Sarah. He didn't want to part again so soon but he knew they couldn't wait.

Sarah was on the couch, cleaning some guns. She looked up when Dean entered. "Hey."

"Hey. Hate to do this but we gotta go, figure out what the hell Sam saw and see if we can stop it." Dean told her.

"I kinda figured with how he was acting last night." Sarah stood and pulled him into a hug. "Be careful Dean."

"We will. Taking the kid with us, Sam saw him there so... got our numbers? We can keep in contact." Dean told her.

"Yeah. John got them last night." She smiled for a moment then sobered. "Be careful with the Infiltrator."

"Sammy's already adopted him. It's weird... he searched us out right? You didn't send him."

"No. He just disappeared one day." Sarah shrugged. "I think it had to do with his programming."

"Well for someone who was so eager to find us he seems real reluctant to be near either of us now."

"You shot him didn't you?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said sorry and Sam patched him up. He seemed okay with Sam after that but now he's pulling away form Sam too. It's weird."

"Terminators are not used to the constant contact that humans are." Sarah shrugged again. "I think it was the same for his kind."

"So Sam being his normal touchy feely self is what, freaking him out? Great."

"Most likely. Besides, Sam adopting him doesn't mean he's one of you." Sarah looked Dean in the eye. "You call him kid, he's not a kid, he's a tool. It needs to earn your acceptance and respect. Not be given it."

"Great, how do we do that? Sam already accepts him so no way for him to earn it." Dean muttered, running a hand over his face.

"He has to earn it with you." Sarah shrugged. "You should get going, losing daylight."

"Yeah." Dean agreed and then hugged her. "Sam's dead on his feet still, come out and say bye?" He asked since it was going to be hard enough to get Sam out to the car let alone in there to say good bye.

Sarah smiled and moved into the kitchen. She messed up Sam's hair and kissed the crown of his hair. "You behave kiddo."

Sam reached up and hugged her tight. "Don't wanna go." Sam told her, stupid vision and stupid post-vision headache.

"Then don't." Sarah replied simply. She turned to look at Caleb as she rubbed Sam's back. Caleb looked away like a well cowed kitty.

"Have to, have to save them." Sam answered, getting up and stumbling again.

Sarah caught him before he could fall. "I'll help you to the car."

"Hate this, not normally hits bad." Sam told her, looking ridiculous as he leant on her due to their height differences.

"You need to take better care of yourself." Sarah rubbed his back and helped him into the passenger seat. Caleb followed silently, looking at his feet like a little kid.

"Do. Dean's the one with the death wish since Dad." he told her, saying more than he usually would because of how tired he was. "Caleb?" Sam called, blinking sleepily. Caleb looked over at him when his name was called, but stays silent.

Sarah rounded on Dean and raised an eyebrow. "Death wish?"

Dean glared at Sam's already sleeping form and sighed. "It's nothing Sarah, I don't have a death wish. Just Sam being Sammy." He assured her. "Get in Caleb."

Caleb got in the back and stretched out. Sarah rested her hand on the door and looked Caleb right in the eye. "If I get word that you put my boys in danger, I will find you, and I will dismantle you slowly. Understood?"

Caleb blinked up at Sarah and nodded. "Affirmative."

"And now that the threats are out of the way let's go." Dean rolled his eyes but grinned at Sarah as he started the engine, Sam not even flinching at the noise in his sleep.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

**Chapter 6**

Caleb sighed, frowning when they stopped in front of a clothes store. "Why did we stop?"

"You need stuff right? Better to get it now than when we're hunting. Get stuff that'll blend in and any toiletries, shoes, whatever." Dean told him, gently nudging Sam awake.

"I'm up." Sam answered, sounding a lot more alert.

"Blend in?" Caleb looked confused. "Does not what I wear blend in now? Aside from the bullet hole? I liked this jacket..."

"Yeah, stick to that sort of thing. Sammy we going in or not?" Dean asked, smiling slightly as Sam looked around in confusion.

"Yeah, need to get some things too." Sam answered, getting out and not stumbling. He hadn't slept for long but apparently it had really helped.

Caleb sighed and made his way in. He looked around at some of the stuff, grabbing some things that he liked. He stopped when he saw some hoodies and chewed on his lower lip.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked as he walked over, keeping an eye on Sam as he grabbed some underwear and socks.

"How many pairs do I need?" He looked at Dean. "I am not staying with you too long am I?"

"You need to fill a duffle; we all have a duffle for personal stuff and then the bag for weapons." Dean whispered that last. "Plus Sam's backpack for his laptop and research stuff." Dean explained. "As for not staying long... you planning to go back to the future or something?"

Caleb shook his head and grabbed the hoodies; he then grabbed a camo coat and a duffel bag. He then got other things he needed. "I am done."

"You sure?" Dean asked even as Sam joined them. "Okay then."

"Well... what else do I need? I have toiletries, clothes and underwear."

"Sounds like it. Sam we need to stop at a drug store for you?" Dean asked, eyeing him and Sam shook his head.

"We still have enough pain meds Dean, I'm fine." Sam assured him, looking at what Caleb had grabbed. "Should get another pair of shoes and a suit in case." Sam told him and Dean shook his head.

"No way he'll pass as a cop or fed Sammy, too young." Dean argued.

"And if we need to sneak into a funeral?" Sam argued and Dean rolled his eyes but nodded.

"A suit...?" Caleb swallowed and backed away with wide eyes. "I am fine." Dean snorted in amusement and Sam sighed in defeat.

"Okay but at least a better pair of shoes and a dress shirt. Okay?" Sam asked him.

Caleb frowned and handed Dean his stuff. "Lead on." Sam just blinked but shrugged it off and went looking for a good shirt for Caleb. Dean groaned but followed.

"He have a hormone imbalance? Acts like a girl a lot." Dean stared at Caleb and then laughed.

"Thanks, nice to know I'm not the only one to notice." Dean told him and Sam turned to glare at them both.

"Come on you jerks, we need to hurry and hit the road." Caleb followed with a sigh.

They payed for their stuff and then Sam ducked into another store for a second, hiding whatever he'd bought from them as they walked back to the car. They got in and Sam settled his laptop in his lap, trying to figure out where they were going.

"Got it, River Grove, Oregon." Sam finally said and Dean turned to head towards Oregon.

"You sure?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, there's only two River Grove's in the US and this one is on Crater Lake."

"What did you get in the other store?" Caleb leaned over trying to see.

Sam just grinned; he'd shoved it down into his backpack to make sure no one would be able to see. It was surprise after all. Caleb sat back with a huff, crossing his arms and pouting. Sam glanced back and smiled at him before going back to the search.

"So what exactly did you see Sam?" Dean asked since Sam was now fully awake and Sam sighed, closing his eyes.

"I saw a dark room, some people and a guy tied to a chair." Sam answered tightly.

"And Caleb and I ventilated him?"

"Yeah, you thought there was something inside him."

"What, a demon? Was he possessed?"

"I don't know." Sam answered softly.

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the Yellow-Eyed Demon somehow...so was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise it?"

Caleb just listened leaning forward to see if he can snatch Sam's bag.

"No, nothing, you just plugged him, that's it. Caleb followed your lead." Sam answered and Dean glanced at him.

"Well, I'm sure we had a good reason." Dean assured them and Sam nodded before looking back at the screen.

Caleb's arm darted out and snatched up Sam's bag.

Sam lashed out, grabbing the strap and refusing to let go. "Hey, what the hell?" Sam asked, looking back at Caleb in confusion.

Caleb growled, pulling at the bag. "What did you buy?"

"Hey! Caleb let go. Curious as a cat huh? Well you'll have to wait." Sam told him sternly. Caleb growled and gave the bag a tug before letting go and sulking. "Hey, come on don't sulk, I promise you'll find out soon." Sam told him, he got something out of his bag and held it out to Caleb. "Here, have these." Sam said, offering the bag of M&M's.

Caleb looked at the M&Ms bag. "What are these?"

"Chocolate." Sam answered and Dean groaned.

"If he gets hyper off those things, you're dealing with it Sam." Dean warned.

"What is chocolate?" Caleb asked as he popped some in his mouth and chewed. "Mmm..."

"You like them?" Sam asked, seeing the look on Caleb's face.

Caleb nodded and ate more, starting to purr again. "Hey Caleb, can I ask you something?" Sam asked, twisting in his seat to see him better.

"What?" Caleb asked as he ate.

"Well... you purr. How do you do that?" Sam asked.

Caleb shrugged a bit and frowned when he finished the candy. "I have animal DNA spliced in with the Dean DNA. Helps us be stronger, faster, tougher."

"Wait... you mean you really are part cat? What type do you know? Wouldn't mixing DNA be dangerous? Is it stable?" Sam rushed out, worried for Caleb.

"Skynet knew what it was doing." Caleb replied. "My group was the first successful batch."

"So skynet cloned other people too?" Dean asked as he drove. That was not a comforting thought. Just because something intercepted Caleb and reprogrammed him or whatever... what about others?

"No, just me, the others are not exact clones."

"Well good, it'd be a pain if we had to find a way to check everyone to see if they're a clone or something." Dean mumbled.

"So what exactly were you sent here to do?" Sam asked.

"Kill and replace Dean, try and get you on Skynet's side." He started looking at any and all bags in the back seat. He was curious. "What is Busty Asian Beauties?"

"Something you're not old enough for." Sam answered, glaring at Dean who just shrugged.

"How could you replace me? You don't know what I know. If you had gotten the right time Dad and Sam would have realised." Dean argued. Caleb looked at Dean for a moment before starting to move just like Dean would. Mimicking Dean perfectly. Dean stared at him in the rear view mirror and then shuddered. "Okay that's just creepy so please stop. But...what were you gonna do, claim someone hit you in the head and gave you amnesia? You don't have my memories right?"

Caleb looked away, not replying to that. "What is in your bag Sam?"

"Just research stuff." Sam answered, refusing to answer what he knew Caleb was really asking.

Caleb growled and lay down with a grunt. Sam sighed but dug into his bag and then leaned over the seat, dangling something over Caleb's head. Caleb looked up at what was dangling over his head. Reaching up to take it. Sam let go once Caleb had a grip on the leather necklace. Caleb blinked at the necklace. "What is this?"

"You wanted to know what I bought. Amazing the place actually stocked the real thing. It's for you." Sam told him.

Caleb sat up. "What do you mean real thing? It is carved bone..."

"It's a protection amulet Caleb; it'll help keep you safe from the stuff we hunt. It'll keep a lot of spells and stuff form affecting you." Sam explained.

Caleb blinked. "You got this to protect me?" His voice breaking on the last word.

"Of course I did. You're hunting with us and it's dangerous. See Dean has his amulet and I have this." Sam held out his wrist to show the twisted leather that had protections woven in.

Caleb blinked at that, clutching the necklace to his chest. He moved, lying back down so the brothers didn't see him cry. Sam looked at Dean and then climbed over the seats and into the back with Caleb, putting a hand on his shoulder. Caleb shrugged it off, turning so his back was to him. "I am fine."

Sam sighed but refused to move; he gently tugged the necklace form Caleb's hands and slipped it around his neck. "There." Sam whispered as it settled against Caleb's chest. "Looks good on you."

Caleb looked up at Sam. "Why are you so nice? I am nobody..."

"Stop thinking that Caleb. You're not nobody, you're Caleb." Sam told him, wrapping him in a gentle hug. "And so far I think Caleb is a great guy."

"Are you sure you are not defective?" Caleb asked, looking at Sam warily. "I was sent to kill your brother..."

"But you didn't." Sam argued, gently running his fingers through Caleb's hair.

"Cause someone screwed with my head... made me all glitchy." Caleb purred when Sam started his petting again.

"You're not glitchy." Dean snapped from the drivers' seat. "The two of you done with the chick-flick thing yet?"

Sam laughed and hugged Caleb before letting go and reaching for his laptop. "Wanna help?" Sam offered Caleb.

Caleb looked at the Laptop. "With?"

"Trying to figure out what's going on in River Grove? We look for signs, disappearances, deaths, weird weather, anything." Sam explained.

Caleb looked at him. "Walk me through it... death is pretty common where I am from."

Sam smiled and grabbed their Dad's journal as well to start teaching Caleb the family business, hiding his sadness at what Caleb had said.

_TBC…_

_They will finally get to the hunt next chapter. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

They pulled into town and Sam looked around before spotting someone.

"There! He was there too." Sam pointed to the man cleaning a rifle. Dean parked and dug through the stash of id's.

"Morning." Dean called once they were close enough.

"Good morning. Can I help you?" He asked, putting the rifle down.

"Yeah." Dean said as he pulled out the badge. "Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, U.S. Marshals." Dean told him.

"What's this about?" Mark asked and then saw Caleb. "And who's he?"

Caleb frowned and moved to follow the brothers as they got out. His nose wrinkled when he scented the air. Something seemed off. He looked at Mark and mimicked Dean again. "William Crane."

"Trainee." Sam answered immediately, glancing at Caleb seeing the way he seemed to be sniffing the air. Caleb smiled a bit before following the scent.

"A trainee who needs to learn to stay. I better make sure he doesn't shoot someone." Dean muttered and Sam just shrugged at Mark.

"Seems like trainees get younger every year. Now sir, we're looking for someone, he's not in trouble but we need his help with our enquires." Sam explained.

"Who?" Mark asked.

"A young man, early twenties... he'd have a, a thin scar right below his hair line." Sam winced slightly at the flash.

"You sure he's not in trouble?" Mark pushed and Sam nodded.

"We're looking for someone else and think he could help us."

"Duane Tanner's got a scar like that. But I know him, good kid."

"I'm sure he is. You know where he lives?"

Caleb stopped when Dean grabbed him he looked up at the eldest Winchester curiously. "What?"

"Don't wander off when faking being a Marshal trainee, it looks odd. Okay? You need to stay with us. Plus without knowing what's going on here it's not safe." Dean told him, looking around but no one was looking. "Come on; let's see what Sammy learnt from the old soldier."

Caleb let him drag him. "It smells weird here." He tried to tug away, wondering if Dean would treat him like Sarah does.

"Weird how Caleb?" he asked as they reached the car where Sam was waiting.

"Got an address." Sam told them, frowning as he looked at them. "What is it?"

"Caleb said something smells weird."

"The air smells weird." Caleb replied. "I dunno why, it just does."

"Okay so that's probably connected. We're looking for Duane Tanner." Sam told them as they got in the car.

"He the guy we Terminate?" Caleb asked. "I need a gun if we're gonna terminate someone."

"No we're not...stop the car." Sam suddenly yelled and Dean slammed on the breaks. Sam got out and walked over to the telephone poll, studying it.

"Sam?" Dean called, following him.

"Hey." Sam pointed out the word carved into the wood.

Caleb followed looking at the word. "Croatoan..."

"Yeah." Sam glanced at Dean who was just looking at them blankly. "Roanoke? Lost Colony? Ring a bell? Dean, did you pay any attention in history class?" Sam groaned.

"Yeah! Shots heard 'round the world, How bills become laws..."

"That's not school, that's Schoolhouse Rock." Sam moaned in disbelief.

"Whatever."

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500s?"

Caleb looked at Sam. "What happened? Besides having a movie with that guy from Highlander in it?"

Sam looked at Caleb and smiled, there were two of them! Was he the only one that actually knew history?

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Only thing they left behind was a word carved in a tree. Croatoan." Dean added and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, there were theories. Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. Wiped out overnight." Sam explained.

"You think that's what's going on here, I mean..."

"Whatever I saw, it wasn't good. But what could do that?" Sam asked.

Caleb traced the word with a finger. "Croatoan... sounds familiar." He looked at Dean. "Let us go..."

"We should get more help, Ellen or Bobby?" Sam offered and Dean pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't have a signal." Dean told them and Sam checked his.

"Me either." Sam told him and Dean spotted a payphone, going over to pick it up.

"Line's dead. I'll tell you one thing. If I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step. You got anyway to get a message out?" Dean asked Caleb.

Caleb frowned, looking a little panicked. "I cannot contact Cameron. My radio is down. We need to go... now!"

"Caleb calm down." Sam soothed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We can't leave, not till we figure it out. These people could die if we don't." Sam explained as he led Caleb back to the car.

"Yeah, let's find this Duane kid and figure out what's going on."

"They are already dead!" Caleb pulled away from him. "This place stinks of death!"

Dean moved to block Caleb. "Calm down!" he snapped. "We have to figure this out Caleb, before it spreads. We have to stop what's happening. You understand?" Dean let his voice become gentler at the end, realising the kid was panicking.

"Why? So they can be bombed later?" Caleb snarled, backing away more. "We need to leave!"

"That's not gonna happen. You just need to calm down. What's the address Sam?" Dean asked and Sam gave it to him even as they corralled Caleb back into the car, Sam sitting in the back and wrapping his arms around Caleb.

Caleb just jerked his head around acting like a skittish colt. "We need to go... this is bad... we need to go!"

Sam moved, pinning Caleb to the seat, straddling him. "Hey, come on Caleb, look at me, focus. It's gonna be okay, I won't let anyone hurt you. We've been on worse hunts, it's gonna be okay." Sam assured him softly, gently rubbing the back of Caleb's neck, trying to calm him down.

Caleb looked at Sam with wide eyes, some tears falling. "I want to go... please."

Sam gently wiped the tears away moving so he was sitting on the seat, Caleb pretty much in his lap. "It's okay, you're safe. I'm sorry, we rushed you. Screw the vision okay? We'll go see Duane since we're almost there and then we'll drop you out of town, pick you up when we're done. Okay?" Sam offered softly.

Caleb shook his head. "Too dangerous, we need to go. Screw the humans; they are dead when the bombs fall anyway."

"Enough! We gotta job to do." Dean snapped despite the fact that he felt just as bad as Sam.

Caleb blinked and looked at Dean. "What...?"

"I get it kid, you're scared but you can't fall apart. So suck it up. We'll drop you out of town once we're done here." Dean barked as he parked, getting out and practically slamming his door.

Caleb blinked and scrambled out to follow Dean, easily pushing Sam off of him. "I cannot abandon the unit sir." Falling into military training.

Sam got out as well, saddened by Caleb's reaction but glad Dean had gotten through to him in a way. Dean opened the trunk and grabbed his gun; passing Sam his and then he hesitated, looking at Caleb.

Caleb stood next to the car, full attention. "Orders?"

"Loosen up Caleb; we're playing police not military." Dean told him and then held the gun out to him.

Caleb relaxed slightly and took the gun, checking it before locking the safety and placing it at the small of his back. "Yessir."

"Caleb hey, snap out of it." Sam whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder even as they headed for the porch stairs. Sam moved ahead of them and knocked on the door. Caleb sighed and hung back behind Dean, letting Dean lead.

"It'll be okay." Dean whispered as the door opened and a teenager appeared.

"Yeah?" The kid asked and Dean flashed his badge.

"We're looking for Duane Tanner, he lives here right?"

"Yeah, he's my brother." Jake answered.

"Can we talk to him?" Sam asked and Jake shook his head.

"Oh, he's not hear right now."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake."

"Your parents home?" Sam asked.

Caleb nodded to Dean but it just smelt really bad, he wrinkled his nose and frowned, looking around the area. Seeing Caleb's actions Sam tensed a little in preparation, something was obviously wrong.

"Yeah they're inside." Jake finally answered and then a man appeared.

"Hi, U.S. Marshals sir. We're looking for your son Duane." Dean said.

"Wh-why? He's not in trouble is he?" Mr. Tanner asked and Dean grinned.

"No sir, just routine questions."

"When's he due back?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Tanner answered.

"Well maybe your wife knows." Sam offered and Mr. Tanner frowned.

"No, I don't know. She's not here right now."

"Your son said she was.

"Did I?" Jake asked innocently.

"She's getting groceries. So when Duane gets back is there a number where he can get a hold of you?"

"Oh we'll just check back later." Dean told him and they walked away as the door shut. "That was kinda creepy, right? A little too Stepford?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Big time."

Caleb frowned, moving away from them, towards the back door. "They are lying."

"Yeah." Sam agreed and then paused to look in a window. "What the hell?"

Caleb stopped and moved to try and look in behind Sam. "What? What?"

Sam moved so they could see what he was, Beverly Tanner tied to a chair with her son and husband around her.

"It's okay Mom. It's not gonna hurt." Jake told her even as Mr. Tanner raised the knife to her and she screamed behind her gag. Sam took off for the backdoor.

Screw the door. Caleb jumped through the window, pulling his gun and aiming it at the two men. "Freeze!"

Mr. Tanner rushed at him just as the brothers came through the door and both fired on instinct at seeing him going for Caleb, hitting the man in the chest. Jake jumped out a nearby window, running for the woods even as Sam ran for the window, gun aimed but he couldn't bring himself to shoot.

Caleb bolted past Sam to catch up with Jake, gun out, ignoring the blood splattered on him "Caleb no!" They both shouted, never split up.

Caleb skidded to a halt and looked behind him at the brothers. "But he's getting away!"

"No splitting up, too dangerous. We don't know what this is and we need to get her to the doctor." Dean explained. Caleb looked at the woman and frowned, raising his gun to shoot her.

"Caleb no." Sam grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

Caleb looked at Sam and then to the woman. "I..." Pulls away from Sam and tries to shoot again.

"Caleb don't." Dean stated sternly, moving to untie the unconscious woman.

Caleb stopped and lowered his gun with a sigh. "But..."

"But what Caleb?" Sam asked as Dean lifted Beverly and headed for the car. "Come on." Sam went to Mr. Tanner's body and lifted it.

Caleb sighed and helped Sam. "Nothing... forget it."

"You sure?" Sam asked as they headed for the car to dump the body in the trunk.

"Yeah. What do I know about hunting?" Caleb grumbled as he tossed the body in the trunk.

"Hey." Sam grabbed his arm gently. "Don't do that, don't shut us out. Whatever you're thinking you can tell us. New insight can always help." Sam urged quietly.

Caleb pulled away from Sam and made his way to his seat in the car, eyeing the woman warily. "I said forget it!"

Sam groaned in frustration but followed, they really did need to get her to medical aide after all. Dean took off for town as soon as Sam was in.

Caleb just hovered in the background with his hackles up, nervous and edgy, only listening to Dean. They pulled up in front of the clinic and Sam helped Beverly from the car. "It still smells wrong." Caleb grumbled as he grabbed the body and followed him. "We should leave." Dean just stared at him and then headed inside.

"Is that?" The doctor asked as they walked in with the body.

"Mr. Tanner." Dean confirmed.

"Was he attacked too?" The doctor asked in fear.

"Uh...no, actually, he did the attacking and then he got himself shot."

"Shot?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"And who are you?" She suddenly demanded.

"U.S. Marshals, I'd show you my badge but..."

"Oh sorry, bring him back here." She told them.

Caleb followed, shooting a glare at Dean. He didn't like being ignored. "Why are none of the phones working?" asking the doctor.

"Could be a problem further down the line. We lose phones here now and then but not usually for this long." She explained as she showed them where to put the body. "I better check on Beverly." She left and Dean sighed.

"Sorry." He told Caleb, briefly squeezing his arm before he followed her. Maybe the doc could find something. Caleb pulled away with a soft growl. "Caleb I'm sorry. I just keep screwing up with you and I don't mean to. Just not used to working with someone new. Come on; let's go see what Sammy's found, huh?" Dean offered.

"This is bad!" Caleb hissed to Dean. "We need to leave. Now!" He wrung his hands a bit. "I cannot get in contact with Cameron... something is wrong!"

"I know Caleb but we can't leave, this is what we do. If we don't stop this here, who knows what could happen. We can't just walk away when this stuff is happening. Offer to drop you off is still there if you really want it though." Dean told him as he headed towards where he could hear voices, forcing himself not to check if Caleb was following; the kid had to make his own choices.

"It is a mistake!" Caleb growled as he followed.

Dean was surprised to find himself relieved when Caleb followed him to where Sam and the doc where talking. Sam looked over and gave them a tired, worried smile before walking over. "Sam?"

"She's just got some cuts, shock...nothing too bad." Sam offered and Dean nodded.

"Those guys were whacked out of their gourds." Dean commented and Sam sighed.

"What do you think? Multiple demons, mass possessions?

"If it's a possession there could be more. I mean, God knows how many, it could be like a friggin' Shriner convention." Dean groaned.

"Great."

"Of course that's one way to wipe out a town; you take it over from the inside."

"I don't know man; we didn't see any of the demon smoke with Mr. Tanner, or any of the usual signs."

"Well whatever. Something turned him into a monster. And you know, we'd have one less to worry about if you'd shot when you had the chance." Dean told him and Sam slumped.

"I'm sorry alright? I hesitated Dean, it was a kid!"

"No it was an it. Not the best time for a bleedin' heart Sam!" Dean argued back

"Should have let me terminate it." Caleb leaned against the wall, hands behind his back to keep the shaking down. "So now what?"

Sam went to answer but stopped as the doctor rejoined them.

"How's the patient?" He asked instead and she glared at him.

"Terrible! What the hell happened out there?" She demanded and Sam shrugged, moving to lean beside Caleb, frowning as he saw the shaking. Caleb looked at Sam and edged away. Listening to Dean and Doctor Lee.

"We don't know." Dean admitted and she rounded on him.

"Yeah? Well you just killed my next door neighbour!" She yelled.

"We didn't have a choice!"

"Maybe so, but we need the county sheriff. I need the coroner... tell me you have a police radio in the car?"

"It's down too." Sam answered.

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked.

"About forty miles down to Sidewinder."

"Alright, Caleb you're with me, we'll go for help. Sam you keep them safe."

Caleb pushed himself off the wall and followed Dean silently. Glancing over to Sam as he left. Sam smiled at him, wanting Caleb to feel better, he was worried about him. Then he turned back to the doctor, following her back to Mr. Tanner's body.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

Caleb relaxed slightly once they were in the car and leaving the town. "Do you not think Sam should have had backup?" Not that Sam was able to control him at the moment.

"Sammy can look after himself. No matter how he tries to look harmless to civilians. Should see him pissed off and going after the monsters. Not many things would tangle with Sam if they're smart. Even if I did accuse him of being rusty when I got him from school." Dean smiled at the memory. "So you decided yet? Am I leaving you in Sidewinder or will you be coming back?"

Caleb looked out the window. "I am not leaving my unit."

"This isn't the military Caleb. We're family, not a unit. And if you don't want to stay we won't make you, though Sam may puppy stare you to death." Dean told him.

"I am not family." Caleb looked at him. "I am an Infiltrator. A tool. At the moment... you are my unit."

Dean had to let it go for the moment as they turned a corner to find the road blocked. "This is trouble." he murmured.

Caleb tensed, getting his gun from behind his back. "The kid is there... shall I terminate?"

"Lets see what happens." Dean answered, not wanting to start anything. Dean nearly jumped as someone hit the roof and then leaned in his window.

"Sorry, road's closed." The man told them.

"Yeah, I can see that. What's up?"

"Quarantine."

"Really? What is it?"

"Don't know. Something going round out there."

"Uh-huh. Who told you that?" Dean asked, hand moving slowly to his gun.

"County sheriff."

"He here?"

"No, he called. Say, why don't you two get out of the car and we'll talk about it."

"How could he call when the phones and radios are down?" Caleb raised an eyebrow at the man, his eyes and face showing no emotion. Something in the man's expression changed and Dean slammed the car into reverse and then spun around, throwing the man away from the car as he sped back to town, gunshots reflecting off the car as he drove. Caleb moved with the car, leaning out the window and aiming, shooting the boy from earlier. Getting him between the eyes, he then ducked back in before he got shot.

"You hit?" Dean demanded as he slowed since they were entering town again, an eerily deserted town.

"Negative." Caleb replied as he checked his gun. "Subject terminated." There was satisfaction in his voice. Dean glanced at him and then nodded sadly before slamming on the breaks as he saw the rifle aimed at him.

"Hands where I can see them!" Mark yelled. Caleb froze, looking like he was ready to shoot the man.

"Unless you're 100% positive he won't manage to shoot me Caleb do what he says." Dean whispered, he did not want to get shot!

Caleb released his gun and put his hands up on the dashboard so Mark could see them. "We mean no harm."

"Get out of the car! Out of the car!" Mark demanded and Dean opened his door, getting out slowly.

"Alright, easy there big guy." As he stood Dean pulled his gun and aimed is at mark. Caleb blinked and moved, getting out and aiming at Mark over the car top. But following Dean's lead. "Are you one of them?" Mark demanded.

"No. Are you?" Dean shot back.

"No."

"You could be lying!" Dean argued.

"So could you!" Mark yelled back.

"All right! All right. We could do this all day, all right? Let's just uh, lets take it easy before we kill each other." Dean offered, relieved when Mark relaxed a little.

"What's going on with everybody?" Mark demanded.

Caleb moved, getting in the back seat for Mark. "I need to see the blood work."

"You think you know what this is?" Dean asked Caleb as he aimed a gun at Mark even as Mark aimed at him. "This is gonna be a fun ride."

"I might be able to figure it out. We need to get back to our partner." Caleb watched Mark aim at Dean and aimed his gun at him. They made it to the clinic in one piece and Sam opened the door for them, looking exhausted.

"Sam?" Dean called in alarm.

"Did you guys get to a phone?" Sam asked.

"Road block." Dean answered, carefully looking Sam over and Sam smiled.

"M'fine Dean, just... got thrown into a cabinet." He admitted.

"By who?" Caleb bristled.

Sam felt a flash of happiness that Caleb seemed concerned about him. "Beverly Tanner." He admitted sadly.

"What?" Dean demanded and Sam sighed.

"She's infected. Doc found sulphur residue in Mr. Tanner's blood, when she asked Beverly for a sample... she just flipped out."

"Should have let me Terminate her." Caleb growled as he passed, moving to find the doctor. "May I look at the blood sample?"

"Oh... uh, sure." She showed him the microscope.

"He's right, we gotta end it. My neighbours... they got real strong." Mark warned, heading into the clinic but Sam stopped Dean.

"Doc thinks its a virus and... I think she's right Dean. I read Dean's journal, Dad always thought Croatoan was a demon's name, a demon of pestilence and plague." Sam warned and Dean groaned before they followed Mark to where Beverly had been locked up.

Caleb looked at the sample for a moment and frowned. "Is your neighbor still alive?" He looked at Doctor Lee.

"She's..." She trailed off as the others headed for the storage room Beverly was locked in, guns out except for Sam who unlocked the door. Caleb frowned and followed the others, pulling his gun. Beverly looked up from where she was huddled on the floor as they entered.

"Doc is there anyway to cure this?"

"I don't even know what it is!" She yelled, staring at them in horror.

Caleb moved in front of the brothers and Mark. "There is no cure for Croatoan." He then raised his gun and shot Beverly.

"You know what this is?" Dean demanded, staring at Caleb. Seeing a kid shoot someone like that... but he pushed that aside, Caleb couldn't help how he was trained anymore than they could.

"It's called Croatoan." Caleb replied. "It's a type of germ warfare. There is no cure except a quick death." He was lying somewhat.

"Shit." Dean swore, leaving the room.

"Guess that explains what I saw." Sam whispered.

"What did you see?" Caleb rounded on Sam.

"You know what I saw, you and Dean killing Duane... if he's infected and there's no cure then better a quick death." Sam answered.

Caleb nodded. "They want us in here... to be infected. We need to leave. I told you this was bad."

"But we can't let this spread Caleb; we have to stop it here. If there's no cure... how fast and far it could spread." Sam told him.

"We gotta get to the Roadhouse; let people know what's coming." Dean added as he rejoined them.

"Lots of folks up here are good with rifles." Mark warned. "Unless you've got some explosives."

Sam looked at the supplies and grinned. "We could make some."

Caleb looked over and nodded. "A lot... enough to level the town."

"Hey! Let me in! Let me in!" A panicked voice screamed from outside.

"It's Duane Tanner!" Mark called as he ran for the door. Caleb looked at Sam for a moment before going to find Dean. Sam took a shaky breath and headed for the door, the weight of his gun heavy at his back. One hand moved back there slowly as he thought it over... he could do it, spare Dean and Caleb this.

Caleb found Dean. "The brother is back. Shall I terminate?"

"What? Where?" Dean asked, putting down the chemicals he'd been gathering. Caleb pointed and followed him silently. Gun out. Dean looked and saw Sam's hand hovering over his gun even as he told the doc to check Duane over. Sam looked over and saw them, looking relieved to not be alone with them.Caleb watched Duane silently, sniffing a bit and frowning. He didn't smell like the others, but he smelled different.

"What is it?" Sam whispered, seeing the sniff. "Is he infected?"

Caleb shrugged. "I do not know."

"So he smells different?" Sam asked, watching as blood was drawn to be checked. Caleb nodded a bit and leaned against the wall, watching everyone silently. "Can you describe it?" Caleb shrugged a bit. No he couldn't not really, he didn't understand it. "Okay." Sam smiled at him to let him know it was really okay. Caleb looked away, crossing his arms a bit, still uncomfortable.

"You're bleeding." The doctors quiet statement had all attention focused on Duane.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked.

"I was running, I must have tripped."

"Tie him up." Dean ordered.

"Wait..." Duane tried to argue. Caleb turned to look at Dean and then to Duane, moving to tie him up like ordered.

"Dean we need to talk." Sam said and Dean nodded, motioning for Caleb to leave the room with them once Duane was tied up. Caleb made sure the knots were tight before moving to follow Sam and Dean. "This is my vision." Sam whispered, staring at the wall.

"Sam, if he's infected we've got no choice." Dean told him and Sam nodded.

"I know! I know... I just... I nearly did it. When he knocked I nearly... to spare you two I nearly shot him in cold blood." Sam whispered brokenly.

"Why would you try and spare us from terminating someone?" Caleb asked confused. He looked between Dean and Sam not getting it.

Caleb's confusion had a single tear slipping form Sam's eyes. "Killing should never be easy." Sam whispered, hugging himself and Dean sighed, reaching out to his little brother.

"I do not understand..." Caleb sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sam stared at him sadly and then moved, hugging Caleb tightly, shaking slightly. "I know and it's not fair." Sam told him.

"So what do we do? Kill him? Wait it out?" Dean asked.

Caleb froze when he was grabbed in a hug looking at Dean in a slight panic. "I think we should Terminate him."

"Sam?" Dean asked and Sam swallowed as he let Caleb go.

"Agreed." he choked out. Caleb relaxed once he was let go and followed Dean, cocking his gun. Sam stayed behind, feeling sick with grief and self loathing, flinching when he heard the shots.

Caleb looked down at the body and then to the others. "What next?" He asked Dean, putting his gun away.

"We finish making the explosives and get the hell out of here." Dean answered, heading back to check on Sam.

"Nuke it from orbit; it is the only way to be sure." Caleb muttered under his breath as he followed.

Dean snorted and opened the door to find Sam sitting on a stool, mechanically filling bottles and shoving rags in them. He didn't look up when they joined him. "Sam..."

"Dean don't. I know it had to be done."

"You are too soft." Caleb rolled his eyes, moving to make some explosives himself.

"We need more alcohol." Dean commented and Sam got up to go get it. He smiled as he found Pam already in there.

"How're you holding up Pam?" he asked.

"Good. It'll be over soon." She answered, shutting and locking the door without Sam noticing. "In fact I've been waiting for this the whole time."

"For what?"

"To get you alone." She lashed out and Sam fell to the ground. She straddled his chest and hit him hard across the face several times, dazing him. She held a scalpel and cut across Sam's chest before cutting her hand and putting it over his wound.

Caleb heard the sound of Sam hitting the floor and bolted. He kicked the door in and tossed the woman off of Sam. When she got up he punched her hard, moving to grapple with her, both of them at equal strength. Sam watched, still too dazed from the hits to try and help, his chest stinging even as he tried to get up and help his little brother. He couldn't let her infect him too. Caleb fell back with one of her kicks, grunted when she landed on top of him. He snarled and tried to punch her off him. She snarled and then bit him, breaking the skin and then smearing her blood into the wound. Dean and Mark ran in, Dean shooting her, watching as he body slumped to the ground.

Caleb scrabbled away from her, clutching his arm where he had been bit. Backing away from everyone with wide eyes.

"Sam? Caleb?" Dean called and Sam held a hand up to his brother, wanting help but Mark stopped Dean from giving it.

"They're infected." Mark said and Sam lowered his hand, staring at Dean with terrified eyes.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Sam's reaction to the virus will be different to the show. _

**Chapter 9**

Caleb slid to the floor at that statement, looking at his arm before moving to clean the wound out. "I am fine."

"Yeah right, that's her blood!" Mark shouted before looking at Dean. "We gotta do it." He said but Dean shoved away from him and offered Sam a hand up.

"Come on let's get the doc to check you both over." Dean choked out.

Caleb pulled away. "No." He didn't need a doctor seeing all the shit that was in him. "I am fine!"

"Caleb..." Dean whispered, holding out his free hand to him, terrified he was losing both his brothers, when he'd only just found one of them.

"Caleb." Sam whimpered, this was all his fault. Caleb hadn't wanted to come; Sam should never have pushed him to.

Caleb just backed away from them, into a corner. He wasn't going to turn into some body dissected on a table cause of what he was. "I am fine... just need to clean the wound."

"Okay, okay, but let's get that professionally covered or stitched okay?" Dean soothed, seeing the fear in the way Caleb moved. "Need to get Sam checked over, come on." Dean pleaded, feeling Sam shaking in shock against him.

Caleb shook his head. "I can take care of myself... deal with Sam. I am staying here..." he eyed Mark warily.

"No way, you're staying where we can watch." Mark argued, aiming his gun at Caleb. If he wouldn't come then he could die now.

"Caleb please." Sam whispered, reaching for him again.

Caleb looked between Mark and Sam, moving over to Sam silently. He wasn't gonna kill this man, there was no reason to. "I do not want her taking my blood."

Sam sagged against him as well as Dean, scared out of his mind. "Okay, she'll just take Sammy's. Clean you both up. It's gonna be okay." Dean whispered, despite knowing nothing was going to be okay ever again.

Caleb nodded a bit and followed the brothers dumbly, moving to clean his wound while the doctor was taking care of Sam. He shied away from her when she went to help him. "Back off!"

"Caleb calm down." Dean ordered and then looked at her.

"Just check Sam's wound again."

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" She asked and Mark scoffed.

"Of course it did!" He argued.

"We don't know for sure." Dean pleaded.

Caleb glared at Mark, burning the stuff he used to clean his wound to keep her from getting his blood and wrapping it. He tensed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him. Dean just kept his hand there while glaring at Mark.

"You know what we have to do." The ex-soldier said and Dean glared.

"Nobody is shooting my brothers!" Dean yelled.

"They won't be your brothers soon. You said it yourself."

"Dean they're right, we're infected. Just give me the gun and I'll do it myself." Sam whispered.

"Forget it!" Dean snapped.

"Dean I won't become one of those things." Sam pleaded.

"We still have time." Dean begged.

Caleb just stayed quiet, staring at Dean for calling him his brother. Looking at the eldest Winchester like he lost his mind. Wondering if he did.

"Time for what? Look, I understand, they're family, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this." Mark urged, pulling out a handgun.

"I'm gonna say this one time, you make a move on either of them, you'll be dead before you hit the ground. Understand me?" Dean snarled, his own gun aimed in Mark's general direction.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mark snapped and Dean tossed him his keys.

"Get the hell out of here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there. You go with him doc. You've got enough firepower to handle anything." Dean explained calmly.

"What about you?" Mark demanded but Dean didn't answer.

"Dean, no. No. Go with them. This is your only chance!" Sam pleaded and Dean gave him a sad smile.

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easily."

Caleb crossed his arms as he listened. "Go with them Dean... I will catch up later."

Dean looked between them, seeing the sheer terror and grief in Sam's eyes but unable to really read Caleb's. "Caleb you're infected, how will you catch up?" Dean whispered.

Caleb shrugged and shoved him towards the door. "Go."

"They're right, come with us." Mark said but Dean refused to move so the man sighed and started herding the doc towards the door. "Okay it's your funeral."

"I'm sorry, thanks for everything Marshals." Doctor Lee whispered and Dean shrugged.

"We're not actually Marshals." he told her and she blinked in shock.

"Uh. Oh." She left and Dean shut the door, locking it.

"Dean don't do this, just get the hell out of here." Sam pleaded.

Caleb watched the two leave. "Should go with them. I am immune... like I said. I will catch up."

"No, I'm not leaving without you two." Dean told him, happy to hear Caleb was immune but then he looked at Sam who looked so sad and lost. He would not let Sam die alone.

"Just give me my gun and both of you leave." Sam stated, his voice barely shaking. If Caleb was immune then he should leave with Dean.

"For the last time Sam, no." Dean stated flatly and Sam slammed his still casted arm onto the table in anger.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done!" He yelled and Dean shrugged, leaning against a desk.

"Oh I don't know. Remember that waitress in Tampa?"

"Dean I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you and Caleb." Sam begged, tears slipping free.

"No?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"No, you can keep going. Teach Caleb or retire."

"Who says I want to?" Dean asked quietly and Sam frowned.

Caleb sighed a bit as he watched the two. "I am getting Cavities..."

Dean crossed the room, pulling out his gun and holding it as he sat on a file cabinet. "I'm tired Sam. Tired of this job, this life... this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it."

"So what? You're just gonna give up? You're gonna lay down and die? Look Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has-"

"You're wrong. It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but..."

"What's it about?" Sam asked softly, clinging to their talk even as a part of him couldn't help watching the clock. How much longer did he have until he wasn't him anymore? Would he feel it happening? Be able to warn Dean? Or would it happen without notice?

Caleb looked at Dean, he was curious. "If you are tired... why do you want to train me?"

"You share my genes Caleb, stuff's gonna come for you." Dean answered, looking over at him and then he got up and walked over. "You positive you're immune?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Skynet had the virus in its databanks. Made sure we had the antibodies for it."

"No way to use that to save Sam?" Dean asked, trying to hide how badly this was killing him inside. When it came time, he'd shoot Sam and then himself, he would not live without his baby brother. Caleb could go back to Sarah; he figured she'd look after him.

Caleb shook his head no. "Sorry." He looked at the clock.

"How...how much longer does he have do you think?" Dean asked, looking back over at where Sam was still sitting on the exam table, hunched over so Dean couldn't see his eyes but he could see the dark spots on Sam's jeans where the silent tears landed.

"About an hour." He looked at Dean. "You should leave. If you want, I can do it. It will be quick."

"I... I can't leave him Caleb, he's my baby brother. I can't ask you to do that, to carry that. When the time comes I'll do it." Dean told him, reaching out to ruffle Caleb's hair before he walked over to Sam, gently reaching out to raise his head. Sam sniffled and Dean hugged him, Sam clinging on tightly.

"Please Dean, don't want you to die." Sam whispered.

"It's gonna be okay Sammy, we've got some time still." Dean told him.

Caleb tilted his head to the side. "What will you do after you Terminate Sam?"

"Can you make it out of here alone?" Dean asked him, figuring that was answer enough. Dean would not be leaving without Sam. "So who's for card games without cards?" He asked, trying to brighten the mood and Sam gave a watery laugh.

"How... how will we know when... do you think I'll feel it?" Sam asked and Dean bit his lip.

"Don't think about it Sam, you're gonna be fine." Dean said and Sam just gave him a sad smile they both knew he was lying.

"Don't let me hurt you." Sam begged and Dean nodded.

"You are going to terminate yourself." Caleb stated. He tried to not let them see how it affected him, but failed. "So, the clothes, the necklace... do I get the car?"

"Caleb... " Dean looked at Sam who nodded and gave him a small push in Caleb's direction. Dean walked over and hugged him. "I... I can't do it, not without Sammy, I'm sorry. So sorry." Dean whispered. "Go back to Sarah, let her know... tell her I'm sorry." Dean asked him and then spun as he heard the sound of gagging. Sam had curled up around himself and looked almost green as he tried not to throw up. "Is this part of it?" Dean asked Caleb, figuring he was the most likely to know. Caleb shrugged, his face falling into its emotionless mask. It was his defence. Dean moved back to Sam's side and grabbed the trashcan, supporting Sam as he threw up. "It's okay, you're okay." Dean whispered and then looked at the door as he heard a noise form the clinic. "Caleb?" He called, he was having trouble supporting Sam, there was no way he'd get to his gun in time but the kid could.

Caleb pulled his gun and aimed it at the two people as they entered.

"You've got to see this." Doctor Lee told them, looking happy but worried. Dean helped Sam down and grabbed his gun, nodding for Caleb to go first since his hands were free.

Caleb followed her slowly. "See what?" It became obvious once they were outside, the Impala idling on the street, the town was completely deserted.

"Roadblock's gone, it's like they all vanished." Mark told them as he joined them.

"Like Roanoke..." Caleb muttered. He glanced over to Dean and Sam before moving to the Impala. Sam chose that instant to throw up again and the doctor moved to his side.

"This is the second time he's done that. Beverly didn't do this, right?" Dean asked hopefully and the doctor shook her head.

"He's got a low fever too... I think his body's trying to fight the infection." She admitted. Dean nodded and looked at Caleb.

"Can you get the medical bag out of the back? Got some anti nauseous stuff in there that Sam can actual stomach." Dean called to him. Caleb nodded and did so. Tossing it to Dean before shouldering his bag. Slipping away while the brothers took care of each other.

Sam blinked, feeling sick but he saw Caleb moving away, he didn't want him to go. "Cal'b!" Sam yelled as loud as he could with how sick he felt.

Caleb ignored them and just kept walking. Dean pretty much said he'd kill himself after shooting Sam. At least they never threatened to kill him if he hurt one of them. He figured that threat would be soon.

"De'n." Sam pleaded and Dean nodded.

"Can you get him inside? No shooting either! Sam's fighting it, we're gonna wait and see." Dean snapped and Mark nodded, helping the doc with Sam as Dean took off after Caleb. Caleb turned his head slightly to the side; he could easily hear Dean but didn't acknowledge him. "Caleb stop!" Dean grabbed his arm and pulled. He got it, the kid was upset over Dean admitting he would kill himself after killing Sam and he couldn't blame him, not really. "Don't leave. I... I won't do it, okay? If Sam... I'll stay, I'll teach you, stay with you. Okay?" Dean offered quietly. Caleb wasn't Sam but maybe he could be enough to give Dean a reason to keep living.

Caleb shrugged him off. "Do not bother. I am not worth it." He kept walking. "I am just a tool Dean. The sooner you and Sam realize it the better."

Dean grabbed him again; wrapping his arms around him to make sure Caleb would really have to fight him to get lose. "You're not a tool Caleb, you're a person. Part cat or not. You have feelings and thoughts of your own...and if you ever try to tell Sam we had this conversation I will deny it by the way. To Sammy you're the little brother he always wanted, sooner you accept that the better. If Sam... if Sam's gonna then let him be happy for what he's got left. Please." Dean begged.

Caleb stopped, just standing there. "He does not even know me. How can he see me as that? A pet I can see..."

"I'll try and explain later, please come back with me? If you were right on the timing Sam doesn't... he wants to see you." Dean told him.

Caleb sighed and shook his head. "Fine..."

"Thank you." Dean led him back to the clinic where they found Sam curled up on the table under a blanket, shivering and moaning as he clutched his stomach.

"Doc?" Dean asked, moving to Sam's side and taking his hand. Sam clutched it and looked up at him and then at Caleb, reaching for the younger male with his casted hand.

"I don't know, his blood... the virus is there but... it's not reacting like the others. I don't know how but Sam's immune system is fighting it and holding its own." She explained. "I don't know if he's just got more time or if he can beat it."

Caleb looked at the casted hand lost. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. "Check my blood... see if it is doing something similar..."

She nodded and got a needle to draw his blood even as Sam whimpered, trying to reach Caleb.

"Give him your hand Caleb." Dean told him softly. Was it worth Sam having extra time if he was going to be so sick? If Sam lost the fight and turned... no, Sam would beat it, he had to. Caleb rested his hand in Sam's not reacting to the needle in his arm.

Sam held onto them tightly, fighting to focus on them and not how sick he felt. He should have just let Mark shoot him! He stared at Caleb and tried to give him a smile. "Not sick?" Sam asked him.

Doctor Lee compared the two samples and then sighed. Everyone else had reacted the same so why were these two so different? "Your blood seems to be destroying the virus easily... Sam's is fighting hard but nowhere near as effective. If I had the equipment and time maybe I could find a way to use your blood to help Sam but... all we can do is wait and see."

Caleb looked over at her. "Can you inject some of my blood into him?"

"I could but it might not do anything... especially if his body tries to fight it off too." She warned.

"Will it give him a better chance?" Dean asked and then grabbed Sam as he nearly convulsed off the table with the force of being sick. "Doc!" Dean yelled, Sam was throwing up blood.

"Do it," Caleb looked at her hard. "NOW!"

She grabbed another needle to draw more of Caleb's blood but then Sam sagged back on the table, utterly limp and she rushed to his side, checking his vitals.

Caleb stared at Sam wide eyed. He swallowed and rested a hand on Sam's throat, checking himself. "Sam...?"

"Doctor?" Dean demanded fearfully and she frowned.

"He's alive, breathing and heart rate are all going back to normal." She told him, not sure how or why. Caleb relaxed minutely.

Sam moaned and his eyelids fluttered slightly. Dean gripped his hand tightly. "Come on Sammy, wake up kiddo." He pleaded and hazel eyes slowly opened, staring around in confusion.

"Dean?" Sam whispered and then coughed, his throat raw.

Caleb moved and got him some water. "Here."

Sam sipped it slowly and then smiled at Caleb in thanks. "You're okay?" He asked and Dean helped him sit up, letting Sam lean against him since he was exhausted.

Caleb nodded. "Are you fully functional?"

"I... I think so. Tired, bit sore." Sam answered trying not to yawn.

"I'll check his blood again." Doctor Lee murmured, drawing it quickly. Caleb nodded and flopped down in the nearest chair. Absently playing with the necklace. "It's clean! There's no sign of the virus. It's like you were never exposed." She whispered in awe. "When you compare it to the Tanner samples... what the hell?"

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulphur, nothing."

Caleb looked over at her, then he shrugged while starting for the car. Once there he crawled into the back seat and lay down. Making himself comfortable. Not much later Dean helped Sam out from the clinic, the doctor following them. Mark was nearby loading up a truck with supplies.

"I'm getting the hell out if here, you should come." Mark called but she shook her head.

"I'd better get over to Sidewinder, get the authorities up here, if they'll believe me. Take care." She called and Mark waved before driving off and Dean looked at her.

"What about him?" He asked and she smiled.

"He's going to be fine, no sign of infection." She assured them as she headed inside.

"Don't look at me, got no clue." Sam argued sleepily.

"I swear I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here, why now? And where the hell did everybody go? It's like they friggin' melted."

"Why was I immune?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah. You know what? That's a good question. I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away." Dean grumbled and then leaned in to see Caleb.

"Wanna ride up front with me for a change? We can finish that talk and let Sasquatch here sleep." Dean offered.

Caleb opened an eye and looked at the two. He nodded and crawled out, flopping into the front seat. "Is he going to vomit?"

"He hasn't been sick again so I don't think so. Looks like he just needs sleep." Dean answered.

Caleb nodded and relaxed as they got out of there. He watched the world go by and sighed. "Do not stay alive cause of me."

"Why not?" Dean asked, glancing at him.

"Because I am not worth it."

"Isn't that my decision to make? So you didn't want me killing myself but you don't think you're worth my sticking around for...make up your mind kiddo." Dean told him gently. Caleb frowned and turned back to the window. Ignoring Dean for now. "You still wanna know how Sam can see you as family?" Dean asked after a while, glancing back and smiling at the sight of Sam sleeping peacefully.

"Sure." He looked distracted, and sounded like he could care less. It was a mask. Dean wasn't fooled; he was a Master at masks himself. He took a hand off the wheel and reached over to squeeze Caleb's shoulder gently. Caleb jerked away in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"You're not fooling anyone Caleb. Winchester's wrote the book on hiding our feelings, we have to for hunting. Too much that'll tear you apart otherwise. So Sam's reasoning..." Dean checked again to make sure Sam was still asleep. Caleb relaxed slightly and watched Dean waiting. "How much do you know about us, about how we were raised?" Dean asked quietly.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 10**

Caleb shrugged. "Demon killed your mom, travelled a lot, raised like soldiers..."

"Yeah... we moved around a lot, every month for a while there. It was just us... me and Sam alone for a lot of it. Just the two of us against the world when Dad would be gone too long and the money ran out... Sam; he's always been real good at knowing who can be trusted. He had a teacher one year, was petrified of him. Turns out he had good reason to be, no one else realised anything was wrong. We were raised to believe family's everything... Sam obviously sees something in you that he trusts, that he connects with as family. That's good enough for me."

"Gee... could it be the fact that I look just like you?"

"Considering Sam was nearly killed by something that looked like me, no." Dean disagreed.

Caleb rolled his eyes and snorted. "I do not understand."

"Yeah, I'm getting that. Honestly I don't know how to explain to help you understand. Sam's just always been different to anyone else. As far as he's concerned you're our brother and... you're growing on me too. So no running off in the middle of the night or anything."

Caleb stared at him like he had grown a second head. "You SHOT me!"

"I know and I know you have no reason to trust me or believe a word I say. If I could go back and change it I would but I can't. I didn't know anything about you Caleb; you were just a stranger wearing my face. Automatic thought is shape shifter or demon." Dean admitted.

Caleb sighed and shook his head. "Let me guess... if I hurt Sam... You'll kill me?"

"I get the feeling you've had a similar threats before. Besides... call me crazy but I don't think you'd willing hurt him." Dean admitted.

"Affirmative." Caleb replied going back to looking out the window. "What will you do if I leave in the dead of night?"

"Try to keep Sam from killing himself looking for you while looking myself." Dean assured him with a grin. Caleb snorted. "Don't believe me? You've never seen Sam on a rip, he will literally stop eating and sleeping unless made to."

"On a rip?" He looked at Dean confused.

"Hmmm, it can be useful on a hunt to have him that focused but honestly it scares me sometimes, what if he's alone and ends up dying because he forgets to eat or something? He just gets so focused it's like the rest of the world vanishes for him." Dean told him. "You have yet to see that side of him. So far he's been sick or tending your injuries."

Caleb nodded and yawned. Resting his head against the window. Dean saw and started looking for a motel, after what they'd been through they could all use a good night sleep in an actual bed. He saw the turnoff and pulled into the parking lot. "I'm gonna go get a room; just keep an eye out, okay?" Dean asked him as he turned the car off.

"Affirmative." Caleb yawned again.

Dean headed for the office, getting a room with two queens and then he headed back to the car. "Okay, room ten. Grab your gear." Dean told him, tossing him the room key even as he opened the back door to get Sam up.

Caleb caught the key and grabbed his gear. He went into the room and flopped down on the bed farthest from the door, curling around a pillow.

Dean got Sam and their gear, supporting Sam as they moved since as Sam stumbled around, his eyes still closed. Dean paused when he saw Caleb, unable to stop the small smile and Sam staggered forward, collapsing beside Caleb on the bed, curling up around him for warmth. Dean shook his head but grabbed a blanket and put it over them. Caleb tensed at Sam's leech impression and looked over his shoulder at the tallest Winchester. Sam was already deeply asleep again, body trying to cope with and recover from the damage caused from fighting off the demonic virus.

Caleb tried to wriggle away. Sam didn't move, his arms wrapped around Caleb as he slept. Dean chuckled at seeing them as he came out of the bathroom. "Need anything?" He whispered.

"Get him off me?" Caleb looked panicked.

"What's wrong?" Dean whispered, moving closer.

"He is holding me!"

"Okay, and? Sam's always been a snuggler, it doesn't mean anything. He's just looking for warmth, he's still not recovered."

"Why me?" Caleb whined.

"Because he trusts you and you're there. Just go to sleep Caleb, we need to keep moving in case someone looks too hard at what happened."

"Trusts me... he is crazy!"

"No he's not. Just let it happen kiddo. I doubt even a demon could pull him off you at the moment."

Caleb sighed and tried to relax, this cuddling thing was driving him nuts. Sam mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling at him and Dean chuckled, walking over to gently rub Sam's back. "Sammy you're freaking Caleb out. Loosen the grip." Dean whispered and Sam hmmed but loosened his arms a little. Caleb blinked up at Dean in surprise at that. Sam listened.

"Hunters sleep with one eye open, or at least vaguely aware of our surroundings, no matter how deeply we sleep. Too dangerous otherwise."

Caleb nodded, he could understand that. He relaxed more, eyes falling closed soon. Dean watched them for a bit before going to bed himself, knife under his pillow like usual.

Caleb woke in the middle of the night and wriggled out of Sam's grip. He looked over at Dean before slipping out the door with his stuff. He had to see if what Dean said was true. He didn't believe it though. Sam rolled over and then blinked, his heat source gone. He sat up and looked around in confusion.Caleb sighed once he was outside and started west at a decent jog. Sam stumbled up and over to the door, flinging it open. "Caleb?" He called out. "Caleb!" This time it was a scream that had Dean jerking awake.

He heard the yell but didn't go back, they didn't need him. They didn't really want him.

Sam didn't wait for Dean, he just took off, his bare feet aching but he ignored it. He knew where Caleb was, he didn't know how he just knew. He just hoped he could catch up. Caleb was jogging, not flat out running, but when he heard Sam's feet he broke into a dead run.

Sam stumbled as he tripped on a rock but picked up his pace, knowing Caleb was pulling away. He relaxed a little as he heard Dean running after them. Caleb swore under his breath, they were relentless! He did his best to outdistance them. Sam cried out in pain as he fell, tearing his palms on the ground, blood seeping form the wounds. He struggled to get up again but his strength was waning, he hadn't eaten since being sick or anything. "Caleb!" he cried out in distress, tears of pain and fear stinging his eyes.

Caleb faltered at the yell, something inside him keeping him from running. He stood there frozen, shaking violently. Sam crawled determinedly, needing to get to Caleb. Then he saw him and nearly sobbed in relief. "Caleb?" He whispered. Caleb turned to look over his shoulder a bit at the whisper. He kept shaking, tears falling silently. Sam struggled to get up but didn't have the energy, holding a bloody hand out to Caleb, pleading with him for help.

Caleb looked at the hand and moved, grasping him around the wrist and tugging him to stand. Sam whimpered in pain, his feet no better than his hands form running barefoot, leaning against Caleb, trusting him to help him stay upright. "Don't leave." Sam whispered.

"Why? You do not need me," Caleb choked out. "I am a tool." He let Sam lean on him, holding him upright as Dean came running. Dean paused, knowing something was going on that didn't need him at the moment.

"Need Caleb, stay." Sam pleaded. "Little brother"

"How?" Caleb asked, his legs giving out. "You do not even know me..."

"Want to, please." Sam whispered, using a bloody hand to gently touch Caleb's face, hoping to make him want to stay.

Caleb swallowed when Sam touched him. He could smell the blood. He gave one short nod. "Okay... I will stay. Hope you do not regret it."

Sam smiled at him in pure joy before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed, exhaustion, blood loss and the lingering weakness form the virus all taking their tolls on his battered body. Dean moved closer to make sure they were both okay.

Caleb grunted in surprise but easily held Sam's weight. Sighing he got Sam into a better position and started back towards the motel. "Your damn brother has radar..."

Dean just grinned and walked beside him, amused by how easily Caleb could handle Sam's deadweight despite Sam being so much taller than him. He looked Sam over, hating the condition Sam was in, if they hadn't gone to Rivergrove... Dean couldn't get their Dad's words out of his head, was this what he'd been talking about? How was Sam able to fight the virus off? Caleb he could sort of understand, he wasn't entirely human and came from the future but Sam?

Caleb sighed and dropped Sam on the bed. He looked Sam over and shook his head. He got a wash cloth and wet it, cleaning Sam's hands and feet. "I need gauze."

Dean wordlessly got the kit and started helping clean Sam up and bandage his injuries. The sight of Sam's hands and feet so torn up... he should have caught up to him!

Caleb disinfected the wounds before wrapping them then got up, looking for a place to sleep. He then gave Dean a pathetic look. "If I do not sleep next to him he is going to come looking for me, right?" At Dean's smirk he whined and lay down next to Sam. Sam whimpered in pain but then curled closer to Caleb, seeking comfort and warmth. Dean watched them, putting the left over supplies away before redoing the salt lines at the door and getting into bed himself. He left the lamp on low and settled in to keep watch in case Sam needed help. Caleb relaxed a bit and nuzzled against Sam. After a while he fell into a deep sleep, curling with Sam, an arm flung around him. Dean watched them for a few hours before going to sleep himself.

Sam woke up to a pounding head and throbbing extremities. He whimpered and moaned in pain. Would someone just shoot him and put him out of his misery? He swallowed, his throat dry, and tried to talk, call for help but all that came out was a dry rasp. Caleb woke at the moan and moved, getting him some aspirin and water. Holding him up as he drank. "Shh... you are all right."

"Caleb." Sam coughed as he drank the water, staring up at him, happy he was still there.

"Yeah, that is my name." Caleb replied, making sure that Sam didn't choke on the water. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I went hand to hand with a demon." Sam whispered.

"Maybe if you were not so stubborn... and what is with the radar? You knew exactly which direction I was going in." Caleb shook his head amazed at Sam.

Sam reached out to him with a bandaged hand, the bandages and cast making that arm very heavy and awkward but he needed to touch Caleb. "Don't know, just did. Psychic freak boy." Sam muttered.

Caleb rolled his eyes at the freak thing. "Yes, and I am normal." He undid the bandage to check Sam's hand.

Sam winced but didn't complain as Caleb inspected his injuries. "Please don't do that again, don't leave." Sam asked him.

"You had me in a death grip all night." Caleb replied. "Could not get out of it if I wanted to."

"Caleb please. Promise you won't leave." Sam pleaded.

Caleb cocked his head to the side, "You're very curious."

"Oh?" Sam moved to lean against Caleb.

"Yes. You do not know me, yet you are desperate not to lose me, for all you know I could be plotting to kill you both."

"But you're not. You tried to save me from being infected by Pam, if you wanted us dead you wouldn't have done that." Sam argued.

"A ploy to win trust."

"No it wasn't. I saw your face after, when Mark said I was infected. You were really upset. We don't know you because you haven't talked about yourself. You can, I want to know about you."

Caleb sighed and turned so he was staring at the ceiling. "You always this stubborn?"

"Yep." Sam answered, managing a small smile for Caleb.

Caleb groaned and threw his arm over his eyes. "So you know for sure, that I am not trying to kill you."

"Yeah, I do." Sam told him.

"Sam has good instincts for this stuff. You're not here to kill us. You two planning on going back to sleep?" Dean grumbled form his bed.

"What are you gonna do if we do not?" Caleb asked, not moving his arm from where it laid. Dean lifted his head to glare at them and then shoved a pillow over his head.

"Considering we spent time out in the cold chasing your ass down... Sam you need more sleep to recover so sleep!"

Caleb moved his arm to look at Sam to see what Sam does. Sam just smiled and settled down on his pillow, tugging at Caleb, wanting to curl up with him again.

Caleb let him, curling around him protectively. "Stubborn."

"Yep." Sam mumbled, already drifting off again.

Caleb sighed and pulled him closer, it actually felt kinda good, having someone wanting to touch him, curl around him. He started to fall asleep to the sound of Sam's breathing.

Dean grinned and settled down to sleep himself. Silly kids.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Mum has till mid January off so probably no updates on anything till after then._

**Chapter 11**

Caleb was sprawled out in the back seat of the car as they headed east. "So, what is the plan with Sam doing a Mummy impression?"

Dean chuckled and Sam huffed, faking annoyance but in reality he was fighting a smile. "Figured we could use some down time, maybe go see the sights." Dean offered and Sam turned to stare at him, something was up, had been since Rivergrove, before that even.

"Sights? What sights?" Caleb perked a bit.

"Whatever we want. Grand Canyon, countries biggest ball of twine?" Dean offered and Sam frowned, Dean was up to something, keeping secrets.

"Biggest ball of twine?" Caleb looked at the back of Sam's head. "Is that even real?"

"Yeah." Sam answered distractedly.

"Humans are strange." Caleb stated relaxing again, putting his feet up on the window. Sam smiled at him and then drifted back into his thoughts, he'd have to try and figure out what was upsetting Dean. Caleb sat up after a while. "I want to go to an aquarium!"

"Okay seeing fish it is." Dean answered. "Anyone know where the nearest one is?"

Caleb rattled off an address, driving directions, and time it would take to get there are current speed. When he felt both brothers staring at him he looked over confused. "What?"

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked in wonder.

"Computer in my head. I am synched up with satellites."

"Bet that's handy when you get lost." Dean told him with a grin as he followed the directions.

"I only get lost when something blocks me from them." Caleb replied. "So... I want to see Sharks!"

"Sharks huh? You like them?" Sam asked, joining the conversation.

"They remind me of Terminators."

"Really? How so?" Sam asked, turning to look at him.

"Well... the great whites are always moving, the apex predator. They have not changed in millions of years." Caleb explained. "Also, they are quite beautiful."

"So you've been to an aquarium before?" Dean asked as they reached the city.

"No... they do not exist in my time." Caleb replied as he sat up and looked around the city. "We do not have those either in my time." He pointed to the sky scrapers. And there went the cheerful mood as Sam stared at Caleb in concern. Caleb would never go back there! He would stay safe with them. Caleb pressed his hands and face to the window as he watched the city go by. "Are people not afraid they will fall?"

"No. There are safety rails in most high buildings and the glass is pretty tough. You want to go up, see the city from an aerial view?" Sam offered.

"Negative." Caleb replied. "I would end up thinking an FHK would bomb the place."

"What's an FHK?" Dean asked as he followed signs to their destination.

"Flying Hunter Killer." Caleb replied distractedly.

"Oh." Dean mumbled as he parked. "Good thing it's not school holidays." He commented as they got out of the car.

Caleb followed him out and looked at Sam. "You going to be okay on your feet? Want me to get a wheelchair?"

Sam looked down to where he was only wearing socks, unable to stand shoes yet. He sighed but nodded. Caleb nodded and got a wheelchair for him. "Need help?"

Sam shook his head and carefully moved into the chair, leaning back in it even as Dean grabbed Sam's backpack and stuck it in his lap. Sam rolled his eyes but dug into it and pulled out an apple, offering it to Caleb.

"Hungry?" Sam offered.

Caleb shook his head no and pushed him into the Aquarium, but he soon wandered off to look at all the different sea life. Dean took over pushing the chair both more interested in watching Caleb than the sea life. Sam felt so sad that Caleb had never gotten to experience things like this as a kid. Caleb stopped by the underground part of the Dolphin tank, his head cocked to the side as he studied the dolphin; the dolphin in turn was watching Caleb warily.

"Incredible aren't they?" Sam asked as Dean wheeled him over. Caleb nodded, resting his hand on the glass. The Dolphin turned upside down as it watched him then wandered away. Sam reached out and took Caleb's other hand, wanting him to stay closer. "There's a seal feeding show soon, do you want to watch?" Sam asked him.

Caleb looked at Sam and nodded a bit. "Sounds fun."

"One seal show coming up." Dean said, turning the chair. Sam grinned and yanked Caleb, pulling him into the chair too.

Caleb squawked and landed in Sam's lap. Looks at Sam confused. "What the hell?"

Sam just grinned and Dean laughed but pushed them faster. "Don't want a ride?" Sam asked. Caleb just stared at Sam and Dean like they were insane.

* * *

Caleb grunted as he was slammed into the wall by an unseen force. "What the hell was that?" They were in a house looking for a damn tooth to burn.

"Ghost!" Sam yelled as he dodged a flying knife. "Dean hurry up and find the damn thing!"

Caleb blinked and ducked another knife. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Sam said as the ghost materialised in front of him. Sam shot and it vanished thanks to the salt.

"What the hell?" Caleb yelped, his computer wasn't processing this correctly, it couldn't.

"You okay?" Sam asked, glancing at him in concern.

"There is nothing there!" He couldn't 'see' the ghost.

"What do you mean?" Sam demanded even as he shot the girl's ghost again. "I just shot her!"

"You are shooting at air!" Caleb yelled. He growled and stalked around the room. Then he finally saw her, right before she reached into his head. He yelled in pain as his computer freaked out and shut down momentarily. He just fell to the floor shaking.

"Caleb!" Sam screamed in alarm and then he was at the kid's side, pulling him up, taking his weight even as the girl screamed and went up in flames. Sam wasn't sorry at all to see her go. He put his gun away and shifted his grip on the shaky body, lifting Caleb into his arms as he hurried from the room. Caleb stopped shaking after a moment, but he was out cold, some blood dripping from his nose.

"Sammy?" Dean called and Sam relaxed a little at Dean's call.

"Here. We need to go! The ghost did something to Caleb." Sam answered as he rushed outside and Dean ran for the Impala, starting her up while Sam got himself and Caleb into the backseat, still holding Caleb in his arms even as he gently wiped the blood form the kids face.

Caleb mumbled something in his unconscious state, something about rebooting, Directives, mission. Otherwise he was limp and unmoving, except for what looked like to be REM sleep with his eyes.

"It's okay Caleb; you're going to be okay little brother." Sam whispered, hoping Caleb could hear him and not liking the sound of what Caleb was mumbling. What had that bitch done to him? Dean heard too and pushed the Impala faster. Halfway to the motel Caleb's eyes snapped open, but stared into nothingness. "Caleb? Can you hear me? Come on kiddo answer me." Sam pleaded.

"Infiltrator 950 model 494 online..."

"Caleb please answer me." Sam whispered fearfully even as Dean slammed to a stop in front of the motel. Sam opened the door and got out, gently pulling Caleb with him, but didn't lift him. He held Caleb upright to see if he would stand. Caleb stood and let them lead him inside. Halfway in he stumbled and slumped, whimpering softly in pain. Dean moved to help and they got Caleb onto Sam's bed, Sam gently pulling Caleb's shoes off. "Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy. Give him a little more time then we'll call Sarah, see if she can help."

Sam nodded and sat beside Caleb, gently running his fingers through the kids' hair. "It's okay Caleb, you're safe." Sam assured him, not sure if Caleb could hear him.

Caleb relaxed slightly at the ministrations, eyes falling closed, soon his breathing evened out in sleep. Sam stayed sitting beside him, talking softly and still petting his hair, not wanting Caleb to wake up alone.

"Wake me up in four hours and I'll take a shift." Dean mumbled before falling asleep himself. Caleb finally stirred about five hours later, opening his eyes and blinking confused. He sat up slowly and looked around curiously. "Caleb?" Dean called cautiously, moving over from the chair he'd been keeping watch in. Sam was fast asleep in his bed. "How do you feel?"

"Where am I?" Caleb asked, still looking around.

"The motel. We rushed back when you collapsed; you've been out for over five hours. Was going to call Sarah soon for help. You worried Sam sick."

Caleb blinked and looked at Dean. "Why...?"

Dean sat on the edge of the bed; pretty sure Caleb wasn't totally with it yet. "Why what Caleb?"

"Why was he worried?"

"We gonna have to keep going over this kiddo? You're family now. You were bleeding and unconscious and then you mumbled about rebooting and mission or something. You sort of woke up for a bit but it was like you weren't there. Scared me too honestly. Do you remember what happened?"

"Coldness... then... nothing." Caleb frowned, rubbing his temples. "Something cold touched me."

"That was the ghost. Are you okay now?" Dean asked, reaching over to check his temperature and pulse.

Caleb started and backed away when he saw a hand reaching for him. "Cold!"

"Easy Caleb, you're safe. It's me, Dean. I'm not cold and I won't hurt you." Dean tried to reassure him, figuring whatever had happened had traumatised the kid a bit. Sam stirred in the other bed and then sat up.

"Caleb?" Sam called out hopefully, scrambling up and over to them.

Caleb winced and let Dean touch him. Shivering slightly. "It was cold..."

Sam sat beside Caleb and wrapped an arm around him. "Ghosts are cold." Sam told him.

"Well you don't have a fever." Dean muttered as he let go slowly. He grabbed the blanket and bundled it around Caleb since he was shivering. Caleb blinked at Dean from where he was bundled; he looked like a cat in a blanket, very small, very pale. Dean smiled in concern at him and Sam pulled Caleb closer, trying to help warm him up. Dean got up and went the small kitchenette, figuring a warm drink might help.

"Caleb are you okay?" Sam asked gently as he rubbed Caleb's arms to try and help warm him up.

"Head scrambled still." Caleb muttered. "Cold bad."

Sam hugged him. "You'll be okay, we're here." Sam assured his little brother even as Dean pressed a warm mug into Caleb's hands.

Caleb looked down at the mug curiously. "What is this?"

"Hot cocoa, should help warm you up. Plus chocolate cures all." Dean told him, sitting beside them.

Caleb nodded and sipped slowly. He relaxed and leant against Dean. "Feels good." Dean and Sam held Caleb between them, anxious for him to be okay. Dean mentally berating himself for letting the kid go with them. He hadn't been ready. "I do not like ghosts." Caleb finally admitted after a while.

Dean and Sam chuckled. "No one does Caleb." Sam assured him. Caleb nodded and moved, laying down and curling around Dean. Dean blinked in surprise, Caleb seemed a lot more comfortable with Sam usually but he moved a hand to gently run through the kid's hair, trying to offer comfort and ignoring Sam's smug little smile. Caleb whimpered softly before relaxing and falling asleep. "He'll be okay right?" Sam asked and Dean nodded, despite not being sure. Caleb curled his hand in Dean's shirt like a little brother. Trusting him to keep him safe.

"Get some more sleep Sam." Dean told him and Sam nodded, closing his eyes to try and sleep now that they knew Caleb wasn't going to die or something.

_TBC…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 12**

Caleb woke a good eight hours later, yawning and stretching before doing a self-diagnostic. He relaxed when everything came back satisfactory. Feeling movement Sam and Dean both woke, looking at Caleb in concern.

"Are you okay now?" Sam asked, still half asleep.

Caleb nodded a bit. "Hungry."

"I'll go get breakfast." Sam told them, getting up and stretching.

"Catch!" Dean called and tossed his keys at Sam who nodded and pulled his shoes back on since neither of them had changed for bed, too worried about Caleb. Sleeping in jeans was not comfortable!

Caleb yawned and cuddled into Dean more, purring softly, okay maybe he wasn't 100% better since it seemed that more animal behavior was happening. Dean felt awkward with someone cuddling and purring against him. But he slowly went back to petting Caleb's hair like he had the night before. The kid may have said he was fine but Dean had the feeling that wasn't entirely accurate. Caleb went boneless at the petting and purred louder. Dean stared in surprise, pausing in the petting, not sure if that reaction was a good one or not.

Caleb pulled an eye open and looked at Dean. He smiled slightly. "That felt good."

"Okay." Dean answered, feeling a little nervous but he went back to petting, figuring after yesterday the kid deserved to feel good. When Sam opened the door he paused and smiled at the sight of Dean petting a purring Caleb. It was so cute!

Caleb picked his head up and looked over hopefully. "Food?"

Sam chuckled at Caleb's reaction but held up the bag, the coffee tray in his other hand. Caleb sat up slowly and stretched, his back cracking a few times. Dean sat up too and Sam tossed his keys back before setting the food out on the table. The Infiltrator made his way over sniffing a bit before grabbing some food and hording it over in his corner. Sam blinked at that but reached over to check Caleb for fever. "No need to hoard the food Caleb."

Caleb bit at his hand playfully. "Mine."

Sam nodded and ruffled Caleb's hair. "You sure you're feeling better?"

He shrugged as he ate. "More primal behavior has come to the forefront. I am not at 100% but I am not as bad as last night."

"That explains all the purring." Dean commented as he sat down to eat as well. "So more primal... clue us in on what to expect?" Caleb shrugged. Sam and Dean just exchanged looks before eating. "We should head out today just in case someone notices the burnt out house." Dean said when he was finished.

"Affirmative... can I drive?" Caleb looked between the two brothers.

"Nope, especially after last night." Dean told him as he got up to pack his things.

"Even I barely ever get to drive." Caleb pouted and whined pitifully. "You can get shotgun if you want." Sam offered.

Caleb shook his head as he shivered again. "I will take the back seat..."

Sam got up and knelt in front of him, checking him over more thoroughly. "You sure you're okay?" He asked softly.

Caleb nodded. "Affirmative... why? Want to stay with me in the back seat?"

"You want me too? I was thinking we'll steal the covers since you're still shivering occasionally. Make you up a bed in the backseat."

"...alright."

"Alright to which?"

"Both?" He watched Sam wide eyed. Having someone care about him was still pretty new.

Sam smiled and reached out to ruffle Caleb's hair. "Okay, pack your stuff and I'll get the blankets organised."

Caleb nodded and wandered over to do just that, having leaned into the hair ruffle. Dean nodded at Sam as he carried bags out to the car. Sam quickly packed his own and grabbed some pillows and blankets, going to lay them out in the backseat after dumping his stuff in the trunk. Sam then got into the car and got comfortable, waiting for Caleb to join him.

Caleb tossed his bag into the back and flopped down in the back seat with Sam, yawning a bit. "Where are we going?" Sam tugged Caleb into his arms and then wrapped the blankets around him. Yeah he'd get warm but he'd stripped off a few extra layers in preparation.

"Don't have another hunt lined up so we'll just drive for a bit." Dean answered as he pulled out onto the highway.

Caleb let Sam cuddle. "At least we are home..."

Sam smiled and began stroking Caleb's hair, figuring the kid needed to rest more. "Yeah Caleb, we're home." he agreed softly.

"I like the 'Pala."

"So do I, just don't tell Dean." Sam whispered and Dean snorted in amusement from upfront, his music off since he knew what Sam was doing.

"Sam likes the 'Pala Dean." Caleb grinned cheekily to Sam, eyes drifting closed under Sam's hand. Dean smothered a laugh as he glanced back at them, seeing Caleb's eyes close. Sam just kept petting Caleb's hair, watching over their little brother. Caleb finally fell asleep under Sam's hands.

* * *

Sam leant against the fence, drinking his beer and happy his feet had finally fully healed. They were headed for the Grand Canyon for Dean but had stopped for a break in the middle of nowhere. Dean was next to him, Caleb still asleep on the backseat of the car. "So what's going on with you lately?" Sam asked quietly and Dean looked at him.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Dean, you're my brother all right? So whatever weight you're carrying, let me help." Sam pleaded. Caleb woke up at the voices, Sam sounded upset so he listened in on them. Wondering if he would have to intercede.

"I can't Sam, I promised."

"Who?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Dad."

"What are you talking about? Sam demanded and Dean looked down, unable to face him.

"Right before Dad died, he told me something." Dean took a deep breath and looked up at his baby brother. "He told me something about you."

"What? Dean what did he tell you?" Sam asked in confusion. Had Dad lied about not knowing what the demon meant? Caleb frowned a bit at this, why would their father do that?

"He said he wanted me to watch out for you, to take care of you." Dean answered and Sam frowned.

"He told you that a million times." Sam argued and Dean looked away.

"No, this time was different. He said that I had to save you."

"Save me from what?" Sam whispered in fear.

"He just said I had to save you, that nothing else mattered; and that if I couldn't, I'd..." Dean couldn't say it. If he couldn't he'd what? Caleb rolled over and peeked out the window to look at the two brothers.

"You'd what Dean?" Sam demanded and Dean stared at him, looking lost.

"That I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you Sammy." Dean whispered brokenly.

"Your Dad is an asshole..." Caleb had snuck up to them; he glared at Dean when he said that.

Sam chuckled brokenly, running a hand through his hair. "He must have had some reason. Did he know the demons plans for me? Am I supposed to go Darkside or something? What else did he say Dean?" Sam pleaded with him for answers but Dean didn't have any.

"Nothing, that's it, I swear." Dean promised.

"How could you not have told me this?" Sam asked, moving closer to Caleb. Caleb crossed his arms and glared at Dean silently, he wanted to know also. Cause if this was how he'd be about Sam going dark side; he'd be on the list too.

"Because it was Dad and he begged me not to."

"Who cares? Take some responsibility for yourself Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!" Sam snapped, hugging himself.

Caleb just glared at him. "Think your Dad would say the same thing about me...?"

"I...I don't know okay? You think I wanted this? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day." Dean snapped. Sam turned away, walking back towards the lake.

"We've just got to figure this out, what it means." Sam murmured.

"No, no, we just lay low, at least for a while. It'll be safer. And that way I can make sure..."

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't become some kind of killer?" Sam spat and Dean stared at him sadly.

"I never said that." He whispered.

"Jeeze, if you're not careful you will have to waste me one day Dean."

"Never! Dammit Sam this whole thing is spinning out of control. That virus, the way you reacted, I just... You're pissed at me and I get it. I'm sorry and I deserve it. Please Sam." Sam just walked away, too angry to speak.

Caleb moved after Sam, tugging at his jacket gently when he catches up to the youngest Winchester. "...Sam?"

Sam stared at him and then pulled Caleb into his arms, hugging him. Sam shuddered, fighting angry and hurt tears. What would their Dad have done about Caleb? Would he have... Caleb blinked in surprise, his arms coming around Sam, hugging him back tightly, but not enough to hurt him. Sam clung to him, needing the comfort. Sure Caleb had offered to kill him but Sam had wanted to die then, had thought he was infected by a demon virus. "Do... do you think Dad was right? Is there something wrong with me?" Sam whispered.

"You are asking the killer clone from the future that?" Caleb chuckled softly. "I think your dad is an idiot."

Sam managed a choked laugh, pulling back enough to look at Caleb. "Thank you." Sam whispered, staring at him. "Guess we should go back."

Caleb sighed and nodded, following Sam back, but glaring at Dean the whole way into town.

That night Sam faked sleep until the other two were out and then slipped out of bed, moving silently as he grabbed his gear and left the room. He walked past the Impala, patting her gently even as he went to the next car, opening the door with a coat hanger and getting in.

Caleb slid in next to him with his stuff, looking at Sam silently. "Did you not try and make me promise not to do this anymore?"

"Caleb... you should go back, stay with Dean. Where I'm going... they'll know something's up with you." Sam warned softly, hands on the steering wheel.

Caleb crossed his arms and glared at him. "And where are you going?"

"The Roadhouse, it's a hunters gathering spot. A uh, friend of the family owns it." Sam answered.

Caleb shrugged. "So... why can I not come with?"

"Because they'll react like Dean did when he saw you?"

"I will get a bullet proof vest and shield."

Sam chuckled and finally looked at him. "You sure?" He asked, giving Caleb a last chance to stay.

"Positive. Not too happy with Dean at the moment. Sides... what if you left and I took off on you two. Your Radar is not THAT good." Sam gave him a small smile and pulled out of the motel parking lot, heading for the Roadhouse.

_TBC…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: not mine.  
__Sorry for the lack of writing lately, preparing to update my webpage._

**Chapter 13**

"Sam." Ellen stated as they walked into the bar and Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Ellen. Don't seem all that surprised to see me."

"Well your brother's been calling, worried sick, looking for you and I'm assuming the kid beside you who looks scarily like your brother."

Caleb shrugged a bit and pulled his hood up more, doing his best to hide in it. "Leave me alone... it is a genetic defect."

"Genetic... Sam?" Ellen asked and he sighed.

"How's Jo?" He asked, changing the subject and it was her turn to sigh.

"Well I don't really know." She admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in concern as he steered Caleb towards the bar.

"Well I haven't seen her in weeks. She sends a postcard now and then." Ellen explained as she got them both holy water laced drinks.

Caleb looked at the drink confused. He never had beer before. Looks at Sam for a moment before wrinkling his nose and pushing it away. "No thanks." Ellen stiffened; hand going towards her gun but Sam shook his head.

"He's not possessed Ellen, he's never had alcohol." Sam explained, taking a drink of his own laced beer. "Just one sip Caleb, it's laced with holy water."

Caleb made a face. "You got a Sprite?" Looking at Ellen hopefully. He knew he could be cute and was using it to his full advantage here. He wasn't saying no to the holy water, he was saying no to the beer. She nodded and poured a glass, knowing the boys were watching her as she added the holy water and then pushed the glass over to him. Caleb took the Sprite and sucked half of it down quickly, obviously not possessed. "Thanks."

"So what happened with Jo?" Sam asked and Ellen sighed.

"Well after she worked that job with you boys she decided she wanted to keep on hunting. I said 'not under my roof' and she said 'fine'." Ellen explained and Sam looked away.

"So I'm probably the last person you want to see right now." He admitted and she chuckled.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I wish I could blame you boys, it'd be easier. Truth is, it's not your fault Sam. None of it is. I want you to know I forgave your Daddy a long time ago for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself." She told him and Sam nodded. "Uh, so why did you two come here sweetie?"

"I... We need help."

"John is an asshole, told Dean that if he could not save Sam he would need to kill him, but he did not say why so we are trying to figure it out." Caleb said then cocked his head to the side thinking. "Do you have a shower here?" Sam froze in terror as Caleb said that in the middle of a hunters bar. Ellen stopped wiping the bar down to stare at first Caleb and then Sam.

"Sam?" She asked and Sam gulped, backing away a step.

"What?" Caleb looked lost, looking at Sam. "What?"

"Back room now!" Ellen hissed, grabbing an arm of each boy and pulling them. Sam went mechanically, terrified she was going to do what any hunter should. Caleb let himself be dragged at a loss for what he did wrong. "Are you stupid? Ash, Jo and I have stayed quiet on Sam's 'gift's... and you practically blurt it out to a bar full of hunters! Are you trying to get Sam killed?" She demanded angrily.

"Ellen..." Sam called, pulling her back from Caleb. "It's okay, he didn't know."

Caleb looked at Ellen with wide lost eyes, like a dog that got kicked and he didn't know why. Seeing the look her anger deflated and she sighed. "Hunters see black and white kid, human and not human. A lot see psychics as not human, the fact Sam's a hunter won't protect him from them." She explained.

"Oh... But I was not that loud..."

"You were loud enough, you have to be careful." She warned. "Now what can I do to help?"

"Ash here?" Sam asked and she nodded, leading them to the back room where he stayed.

"Who is Ash...?" Caleb asked as he followed.

"He's... complicated." Sam shrugged as Ash joined them.

"So what am I looking for Sam?" Ash asked.

"Other psychics like me. As many as possible, nation wide." Sam answered. Caleb peeked into the room behind Sam and his eyes widened at the computer set up that Ash had. He turned and bolted immediately. He didn't want to be reprogrammed again! Feeling Caleb moving beside him Sam spun and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey? What's wrong?" Sam asked, worried by the sudden panic.

Caleb pulled away from Sam. "I am not going to let him near my CPU!"

"What? No Caleb, he won't go near you, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." Sam told him gently.

"CPU?" Ellen asked suspiciously.

Caleb shook his head and tried to run again. "Caleb you wanted to come with me. Ash won't hurt you. He doesn't know and no one will tell him. He tries anything and I'll shoot him, okay?"

He glanced at Ellen. "She knows now... are you going to shoot her?" He hid behind Sam. "She is scary."

Sam chuckled at that but looked at Ellen. "Caleb's... different Ellen, just leave it at that okay? He's not a threat." Sam pleaded and she nodded so they left Ash to do his thing. Ellen led them to the small kitchen so they could get some food and then went back tot he bar.

Caleb poked around the kitchen curiously, mainly to burn the nervous energy he had. "Why are we looking for Psychics?"

"Maybe one of them knows more about what the demon's planning. He talks to some in dreams... guess he didn't bother with me since I'm a hunter, he knew I'd never listen. Maybe... maybe there'll be some out there that aren't killers." The last was a whisper.

"Met some before that were?" Caleb asked, tilting his head to the side. "You and Dean do not like when I terminate do you?"

"Every one we've met... even Andy ended up killing, to protect me and his ex yeah but he still killed his twin to do it." Sam answered glumly and then he looked at Caleb. "It's... uncomfortable, seeing how easy it is for you. We were raised to protect other humans, never kill them. Anything supernatural's fair game though. So where does that leave me?"

Caleb rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "I am not really natural... does that make me Supernatural?"

"No... you're part human, part cat and have a computer right? That's not supernatural, odd but nothing demonic or otherwise about it." Sam assured him.

"So... Supernatural means what?"

"Things like werewolves, ghosts, things science can't explain. Not the easiest question to answer Caleb."

Caleb nodded a bit and sat down. "So, I am just a FUBAR science experiment?"

"Why do you keep insisting there's something wrong with you when there isn't?" Sam demanded.

Caleb shrugged a bit; he didn't want to explain it, ever. "How long are we staying?"

"Just till Ash finds something." Sam answered, reaching over to ruffle Caleb's hair; the kid was too serious all the time.

Caleb looked up at his hair. "Should I find a hotel?"

"We shouldn't be here that long." Sam told him, relaxing back in his chair a bit. "You doing okay?"

Caleb nodded a bit as he rested her arms on the table. "I think your father is wrong..."

"Really?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I do not think you need saving." Caleb replied. "You care too much to go darkside."

Sam stared at him and then smiled softly. "Thanks... but I think Dad was more worried about the demon managing to influence or even control me." Sam admitted and the thought scared him. What if it could do that to him? Would he be aware of it, fighting to get free? Or would he go along with what the demon wanted, thinking it was right?

"I do not think the Demon could get through the whole hardwired need to protect your family." Caleb mumbled. "Even if one is more like a pet."

"I hope you're right Caleb." Sam answered and then reached out to take his hand. "You are not a pet."

"Yes I am..." Caleb pulled his hand away. "I am supposed to be a tool, but you do not treat me like one. I cannot be your brother..."

"Why not? You carry the same DNA as we do." Sam figured that he needed to know why Caleb thought they couldn't be brothers before he could come up with counter arguments.

"I was created in a lab." Caleb replied, "A clone... not human. I am closer to an offspring than a brother."

"So you're like if Mom and Dad had had trouble conceiving, that doesn't change anything. As for offspring... you'd be Dean's kid and the thought of Dean having kids is a little scary. Besides you look too close in age for that to be believable. Don't you want to be our brother?"

Caleb shrugged again. "I do not know how to be... my crèche siblings and I were not close..."

"Because you didn't like each other or it wasn't allowed?" Sam asked, curious to be getting some insight into Caleb's life in the future.

Caleb shrugged. "There was no emotional connection there. Only one thing mattered to us. Skynet."

"And I thought our childhoods were messed up." Sam muttered. "What do you think of skynet now?"

Caleb frowned as he thought about it, his brow furrowing. "I... if it does not exist... do I no longer exist?"

"You mean if the Connor's succeed in stopping its creation will you disappear?" Sam asked softly, horrified by the idea. Caleb nodded a bit, playing with a thread on his jacket. Sam squeezed the hand he hadn't let go of gently. "I... I don't know. But if skynet never existed... then John's Dad wouldn't have been around to conceive him then no John to stop it... I don't know Caleb but I know if it looks like that'll happen I will do everything I can to find some way to protect you and keep you with us." Sam promised.

"And what if something happens and I try and kill you or Dean? Or both?"

"Why would you?"

"Someone reprograms me?"

"Then we'll fight to get you back." Sam told him before looking over at the door as Ash walked in.

"Done and done." He stated and Sam frowned.

"That was fast."

"Well, apparently that's my job. Make the monkey dance at the keyboard."

Caleb frowned. "You can do anything with computers?"

"Pretty much. Went to MIT." Ash answered.

"And apparently got kicked out for fighting." Sam added and the genius shrugged.

"Anyway four folks fit the profile nationwide. Born in '83, mother died in a nursery fire, the whole shebang."

"Four, that's it?" Caleb didn't add to the conversation, he just pulled his gun and aimed it at Ash. Ash back peddled in shock and fear even as Sam leapt to his feet, stepping between them, Caleb's gun against his chest. "Caleb put it away."

"He is dangerous." Caleb pushed Sam out of the way and aimed at Ash again.

"Caleb no!" Sam shouted, grabbing Caleb's gun hand and slamming a finger behind the trigger so it couldn't be pulled.

Caleb looked at Sam with wide scared eyes. "He is dangerous to me!"

"Trust me Caleb, please. I won't let anyone hurt you." Sam whispered, moving his free hand to Caleb's face, gently stroking the soft skin.

"What if he reprograms me...?" Caleb asked, letting his gun go. "I do not want to be reprogrammed again..."

Sam relaxed as Caleb let go of the gun, wrapping both arms around him in a gentle hug. "He won't I won't let him. If he tries I'll stop him, okay?" Caleb nodded, letting Sam hold him. Glancing over at Ash. Ash just watched them with wide eyes, not sure what had set the kid off but from what he'd said... "Ash no questions, no nothing. Okay?" Sam demanded and Ash nodded. He'd met John once; he didn't want to find out how much Sam had inherited from his Daddy.

"So uh, the four. Sam Winchester, Lawrence, Kansas; Max Miller, Saginaw Michigan, Andrew Gallagher, Guthrie Oklahoma and another... Scott Carey." Ashe told them, still watching warily.

"Got an address?" Sam asked, gently pushing Caleb back down into his chair.

"Kind of. The Arbor Hill Cemetery in Lafayette Indiana. Plot four-eighty-six."

"He is dead...?" Caleb asked, watching Ash warily.

"Killed about a month ago." Ash confirmed.

"Killed how?" Sam demanded.

"Stabbed in a parking lot. Fuzz don't have much, no suspects." Ahs answered and Sam sighed.

"All right. Thanks." Sam told him and Ash nodded, leaving quickly.

"So now what?" Caleb asked feeling defeated.

"Next stop's Indiana. See what can be found about Scott and his death." Sam answered. "You still want to come?" Caleb nodded, he really had nowhere else to go, and Sam really did seem to care for him. Sam smiled; happy Caleb wanted to stay with him. He grabbed his backpack and nodded for Caleb to go ahead of him back to the bar.

Caleb grabbed his bag and started out; giving everyone that looked at them wrong a death glare. Seeing the glare Sam smothered a smile and followed him, seeing Ellen approaching them.

"Sam? Where too next? It better be back to Dean." She said and Sam shook his head.

"Ash found us a lead in Indiana." Sam answered.

"Sam I have to call Dean, I have to let him know where you are." She argued and Sam sighed.

"Ellen I'm trying to find answers, about who I am. And Dean... he means well but he can't protect me from that. Please." Sam whispered and she nodded reluctantly. They left the bar and Sam stopped at the car. "You know how to drive right?" Sam asked Caleb.

Caleb gave him a look, wondering if Sam was an idiot. "Yes... why?"

"Wanna drive for a while?" Sam offered.

"No." He liked not driving, he could relax and sift through all the information that he was gathering. He was still confused and trying to draw a conclusion on his new situation.

"Okay. I figure we'll stay on the road for a few hours and then find a motel. Sound good?"

"Sounds good..." Caleb replied as he got in. "Does this mean I get my own bed?"

"Don't like sharing one?" Sam asked with a grin as he started driving towards Indiana.

"You hog the sheets." Caleb smirked.

Sam laughed at that and they stayed on the road for another three hours before Sam parked at the usual sort of motel. He grabbed a room and they went inside. "You want first shower?" He offered.

Caleb shook his head, "You first." When Sam was done, he took to the shower, after doing his hair with some dye he bought at the store. It took a while, so he took a bath while he waited. When he came out, his hair was a bright red.

Sam looked up from his laptop and froze in shock as he saw Caleb's new hair colour. What the hell? "Caleb?" Sam squeaked.

Caleb's face fell at Sam's reaction. "You do not like it...?"

"I... why?" Sam managed to ask. Why had Caleb dyed his hair?

Caleb blushed and turned away. "Wanted to look different..."

Sam got up and walked over to him, running a hand through the now red hair. "Why do you want to look different little brother?" Sam asked gently.

"Because Dean really pissed me off and I wanted to distance myself from him." Caleb muttered, leaning into Sam's hand.

"Oh Caleb..." Sam hugged him tightly and then pulled back to really look him over. "Well... can't really say reds your colour." Sam admitted, smiling at him.

Caleb sighed. "Can you fix it?"

Sam studied his hair. "Shouldn't be too hard. I'll go to the shop and see what I can find. Want me to grab dinner?"

Caleb nodded. "I will man the room..." Too embarrassed to leave now.

"Hey, it's not that bad Caleb, honest. Just a little... bright." Sam assured him with a grin as he grabbed his wallet. "Back soon." Sam headed for the shops and spent a while looking over all the colours available before picking one and hoping Caleb would like it. Caleb was curled up on the bed napping when Sam got back. He kinda looked like a cat. Sam put the bags down and sat beside him, reaching out to run his fingers through Caleb's hair. He didn't know why he wanted to touch Caleb so much, maybe because the kid let him? Unlike his Dad and Dean who always tried to limit physical contact. Caleb started to purr softly at the attention. Sam smiled at the noise, moving his other hand to rub Caleb's back. He knew that with everything that had happened the last few days Caleb needed to relax.

Caleb woke at that, one eye opening and looking at Sam. "Hi."

"Hi." Sam answered, not stopping the gentle touch. "Ready for dinner?"

Caleb nodded and pushed himself up. "What did you get?"

"Burgers, coke, fries, salad and pie." Sam answered, going to set out the food.

"Nummy." Caleb sat down and started to dig in. Grabbing a salad.

"Looked the safest of what was available." Sam admitted as he ate his own salad.

"Is salad not the second course before the main?" Caleb asked lost.

"Sorry no soup." Sam answered.

"So... Salad, then burgers and fries right?" Caleb looked upset that he got something wrong.

Sam paused and then stared at Caleb. Did he think... "Caleb there's no right or wrong order to eat this. You eat whatever you want. I personally prefer to eat the salad first that's all. You only eat what you want to."

Caleb looked at him, "You sure? I mean... You sure?"

"Yeah Caleb, go ahead and eat what you want." Sam assured him with a soft smile. Caleb smiled a bit and went back to eating. Eventually eating everything, he burned a lot of energy being what he was. Sam was happy to see Caleb eating freely and they ate in silence, Sam throwing the trash out when they were done. "Ready for this?" Sam asked, holding up the hair dye but making sure Caleb couldn't see the colour.

Caleb looked at the box and nodded. "Yes. What colour is it?"

"It's a surprise." Sam answered, honestly not sure what Caleb would think of it. "Come on." Sam held out a hand to him. Caleb took it and let Sam lead him to the bathroom. Sam got him to sit on the toilet seat and went to work on his hair. It took a while and then Sam set his watch timer. When it went off he left to let Caleb shower again. aleb showered quickly and wrapped a towel around himself as he dried his hair. Looking at Sam through the towel. Sam smiled and looked at Caleb's new hair colour, still a bit darker since it was wet. "Looks good." Sam told him, wet it looked the same as Sam's but when dry it would be a shade or so lighter.

"It does?" Caleb looked in the mirror and blinked. "You chose your hair color?"

"It'll be lighter than mine but darker than your natural colour. Sort of in between the two." Sam explained.

Caleb nodded and smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sam answered, lying down on his bed. Caleb looked between the beds, chewing on his lower lip. He kinda liked having someone curl with him. Seeing Caleb's reaction Sam rolled to his side and held the sheet up in offer.

Caleb blinked and blushed before crawling into bed with Sam. "Thanks..."

Sam curled around him and nuzzled his throat. "No problem, get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow." Sam whispered.

Caleb purred at the throat nuzzle and relaxed in Sam's arms. "Alright... Night Sam." Sam smiled; feeling needed for the first time in a while and it was a good feeling. He soon fell asleep and slept through until nine with no nightmares, a rare occurrence for him these days.

Caleb was still curled around him when Sam woke, purring softly as he slept. Sam smiled and reached out to pet his hair again, the new colour definitely suited him more than the red had. He knew they needed to get a move on but Caleb looked so peaceful and cute it was hard to wake him. Caleb turned and nuzzled into Sam's chest with a soft whine. Sam kept up the gentle petting, figuring it would eventually wake him but enjoying the way Caleb was curled so close to him.

Caleb finally pulled his eyes open and looked at Sam. "Hi."

"Hey. Sorry to wake you but it's getting late." Sam whispered. Caleb yawned and nodded, getting up. "We should make it to Lafayette by this evening." Sam told him as he repacked his stuff.

"You think we will see Dean there? Ellen or Ash might have told him where we are going." Caleb scratched his neck as he grabbed his stuff to change.

"Ellen won't tell... yet." Sam admitted, he knew she'd only keep the secret for a while.

"Bet you five bucks we find Dean there." Caleb smirked. He cleaned up in record time and was packed in ready in less than a half hour. Sam just shook his head as they headed out to the car and hit the road.

* * *

"So we need to talk to Scott's Dad, see what was going on in the days before he died." Sam told him as they found a motel in Lafayette.

"So... this a good cop, bad cop thing? Or am I gonna have to not be there?"

"It's a good learning experience if you want to come but no cops. Scott was my age so a friend and his brother stopping by to pay respects will work well." Sam answered as he dumped his bags on the bed, digging through to find appropriate clothes.

Caleb nodded then watched Sam curiously. "What are you doing?" He cocked his head to the side as he watched.

"Finding non-ripped clothes, looks bad when you show up for this sort of stuff with holes or blood stains on your clothes."

"I have a credit card..." Caleb shrugged. "We could buy new stuff."

Sam looked over at him, chewing his lip hesitantly. "You sure?"

Caleb raised an eyebrow at him. "Why not? It is my card... see?" Caleb handed him the card, the name Caleb Colt embossed on it.

"Okay. Thanks." Sam smiled at him and grabbed the room key. "More shopping."

"You sound happy about that..." Caleb followed confused.

"Well it's nice spending time with you without worrying about a hunt... not so happy about the actual shopping." Sam admitted as he opened the door.

"Is shopping bad?" Caleb fell into step beside Sam.

"At least it's not the weekend." They made it back to the room a few hours later and Sam changed into the new clothes.

Caleb didn't get what was so wrong with shopping for new stuff. He sighed as he looked at his new clothes, frowning a bit as he looked at his reflection. "I look like Dean..."

"No you don't. You look like Caleb." Sam assured him as he walked up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Caleb snorted a bit and put the Baseball hat on. Sam smiled and hugged him briefly, sad at how Caleb kept comparing himself to Dean. "Let's go see Mr. Carey." Caleb nodded and followed. Watching out the window. Sam parked in front of the house and got out. "Ready?"

"No?" Caleb looked at him. "Not really..." But he got out of the car anyway. His fear, depression, and attitude making him act just like someone who lost his friend.

"It'll be okay Caleb." Sam assured him gently and then led him up the drive to ring the doorbell. Mr. Carey let them in and they sat on the couch.

"So you went to high school with Scott?"

"Yes sir I did, I just heard about what happened, I am so sorry." Sam told him. Caleb just sat there next to Sam silently, looking at his hands. Sure he looked like he was upset, and he was, but he was still scanning and listening with his enhanced senses.

"Scotty was a good boy. He changed a lot since you knew him though." Mr. Carey admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked gently.

"It started about a year ago with headaches. Then he got depressed, paranoid, nightmares." He admitted and Sam felt a thrill of fear, Scott had been one of them.

"Did he ever talk to you about his nightmares?"

"No, he closed up with me. I tried to get him help but... your brother okay?"

Caleb jerked his head up when almost addressed. "I am fine..."

"Do you think we could see Scott's room?" Sam asked and Mr. Carey nodded so Sam gently tugged Caleb up with him. They followed Mr. Carey down the hall and into the bedroom. "We're looking for anything odd Caleb. Caleb just stared at Sam. Everything was odd to him! Sam frowned and picked up a pill bottle, pocketing the bottle. He opened the wardrobe and pushed some clothes aside. "Found it." Caleb moved over to look to see what Sam found. Plastered to the back wall was a collage of yellow eyes cut from magazines and photos. Sam swallowed and shut his eyes. "He was like me." He whispered.

Caleb reached forward to touch the pictures. "Alright... that is odd. Now what?" He looked at Sam and frowned. "Sam, what is wrong?"

"I... how many lives has this demon destroyed? And we don't even know why. What does it want with us?" Sam whispered shakily. Caleb shrugged and pulled Sam away from the closet. He continued to search the room, his hand running over the surfaces lightly, looking for anything odd now that he had some sort of basis. Sam struggled to pull himself together and then led Caleb from the room, they couldn't stay too long in there without looking suspicious. "Thank you sir. I am so sorry." Sam told Mr. Carey who nodded absently and saw them out.

Halfway to the motel Caleb sighed. "I am hungry..."

"Want anything specific?" Sam asked.

"Cheeseburger, hot dog, milkshake... fries..." Caleb was very hungry. He looked over at Sam. "Dean?" Sam sighed and looked away; focusing on finding somewhere to get the food Caleb wanted. "Sorry..." Caleb looked away, huddling into his seat more.

Sam pulled over and reached over to put a hand on Caleb's shoulder. "You could have stayed with him instead. I... I can't Caleb, not yet, not till I figure this out. Please understand."

"I do not understand what you need figuring out." Caleb sighed. "I do not... I just do not understand!"

"I'm sorry Caleb; I wish... I wish we could be a normal family for you." Sam whispered.

Caleb chuckled. "Like I am so normal." He shook his head. "Normal is overrated."

"Yeah... guess it is. How about if we don't find anything in the next day we'll call Dean. Okay?" Sam offered.

Caleb nodded. "What did you take from his room?"

"Bottle of pills, with the name of the doctor he was seeing, if we can get his file, might give us something." Caleb grinned a bit and took the bottle and his phone, starting to search the name.

_TBC…._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 14**

"Hello?" Dean answered his phone.

"It's Ellen."

"Hey, have you heard from Sam?" Dean begged.

"I have, but he made me promise not to tell you where he is."

"Come on, Ellen, please. Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid."

"Now Dean, they say you can't protect your loved ones forever. Well, I say screw that. What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana."

"Thanks."

Caleb sighed, laid out on the bed next to Sam. The records sprawled out before the two "Think you will ever have a vision about me?"

"Why would I?" Sam asked, turning a page absently. "You're not tied to the demon Caleb."

"I do not know... just... figured you would have visions of important things..."

"No, just stuff to do with the demon and us kids so far." Sam explained, reaching over to rub Caleb's shoulder, feeling that he was pretty tense.

Caleb looked over at him and smiled a bit. "Oh. So... think I will ever meet Yellow Eyes?"

Sam wrapped an arm around him as if he could protect Caleb from the demon. "I pray you never will." He whispered.

"Why? I could take him? I am top of the line!" Caleb grinned a bit.

Sam couldn't help chuckling at that. "Don't want to see you hurt." Sam admitted. "After all older siblings have to take care of the younger." Sam teased.

"Please... the stronger ones take care of the less strong." Caleb replied poking Sam. Sam laughed and poked him back, before searching for any ticklish spots. Caleb yelped and backed away at that. He had no clue what the hell just happened. "What was that?"

"Caleb what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I was just playing. Figured you'd be ticklish." Sam answered, worried he'd hurt him or something.

"That was what that was?" Caleb asked panting.

"No one ever..." Sam trailed off in sadness. He reached out and gently wrapped his arms around Caleb.

And Sam was hugging him again. "What I do wrong now...?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything wrong." Sam promised him. "I'd seriously like to kill whoever raised you though."

"Skynet raised me." Caleb replied. "Why?"

"Because they sucked at it. Dad may have been absent a lot but even we got to fool around and be kids." Sam told him.

"It was irrelevant." Caleb shrugged and picked up some of the papers to read through them. "It was not conducive to our missions."

"Screw the mission, you were just kids." Sam answered, touching his arm. "It's not like that with us Caleb; you can have fun, do things you want to do."

"What do I want to do?" Caleb asked, running a hand through his hair. That question broke Sam's heart. How could he not know one thing that he wanted to do? Caleb chewed on his lower lip. "What...?"

"Isn't there anything you'd like to do?" Sam asked quietly. "Anything?"

Caleb shrugged. "I do not know... I..." he thought for a moment. "I... no."

"Well you think about it and when you find something you tell me, okay?" Sam offered, giving him another brief hug.

Caleb nodded. "That sounds like a plan." He looked at the files and sighed. "Find anything?"

"Not in the notes, lets listen to the recordings." Sam set it up and hit play.

SCOTT'S VOICE  
It started a little over a year ago. Migraines, at first. Then I found I could do ... stuff.

WAXLER'S VOICE  
What do you mean, do stuff?

SCOTT'S VOICE  
I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want.

WAXLER'S VOICE  
What else does the yellow-eyed man say?

SCOTT'S VOICE  
He has plans for me. He says there's a war coming. That people like me, we're going to be the soldiers. Everything's about to change.

Caleb frowned. "Electrocuting someone by a touch... talk about blessed with suck." He sighed. "So... there is a war... I am a soldier... I can fight in it."

"Caleb we don't." Sam ducked as the glass above his head shattered. "Get down!" He yelled. Caleb moved, sliding off and behind the bed, his gun out as he peeked around the corner to see what the hell just happened.

Gordon lined up the rifle to take another shot when Dean jumped him. "Gordon!" Dean kicked him and then pinned him on his back, hitting him over and over before grabbing him by the collar. "You do that to my brothers, I'll kill you! Dean yelled.

"Dean wait." Gordon argued, reaching for his rifle. He got it and slammed it into Dean's head twice, Dean's limp body slumping to the ground.

"Dean!" Caleb yelled hearing his brother. He bolted towards the door. Sam ran after him but by the time they got to the roof Dean and their attacker were gone.

".223 caliber. Subsonic rounds, guy must have put a suppressor on the rifle." Sam murmured as he studied the shell. Sam pulled out his phone and dialled Dean's, hoping it was on and he was still nearby. Caleb started pacing like a caged animal behind Sam. Growling softly, that bastard had his brother! He stopped short when he realized he thought that.

"Hello?" Dean answered his phone, still a bit groggy and rather pissed at having a gun to his head.

"Dean." Sam breathed in relief.

"Sam I've been looking for you." Dean stated and Sam realised his brother didn't know they knew he was there.

"Yeah, well, I'm in Lafayette." Sam answered, hoping that if anyone was listening they didn't hear his slip and thought he was alone.

"I know."

"You do?" Sam asked.

"Talked to Ellen, just got here myself. It's a real funky town." Dean said and Sam's heart rate spiked in alarm.

"We need to meet up, there's someone after me."

"I'm at uh, 5637 Monroe street, meet me?" Dean offered and Sam closed his eyes.

"On my way." He answered and hung up. "Damn it!" He hissed in anger.

"Why did your heart rate speed up when Dean mentioned Funky Town?" Caleb looked at Sam curiously.

"It's a code word. It means... someone has a gun on him." Sam admitted.

Caleb snarled at that. "So we go get him and terminate the one that has a gun on him." He started towards the car.

"We need to be careful; whoever this is knows what they're doing." Sam warned as he started the engine.

Caleb nodded as he stripped and cleaned the gun at record speed. "Fine... I will follow your lead."

"Looks like this guy thinks I'm alone, you weren't visible from the window... so that gives us one advantage."

"Sneak assassination... I like that." Caleb smirked.

"You're a little obsessed with killing Caleb." Sam murmured as he found the address and parked well out of sight and hearing range. "I'll go in the back, distract them, you go in the front and grab Dean."

"Affirmative." Caleb replied as he started to leave. He stopped and looked over at Sam. "I am not obsessed. It is what I was created for." With that he slipped out and slunk towards the front of the building.

Sam shook his head but headed for the back door, he figured a hunter had found out about his visions, it was the only thing that made sense. So he was being very, very cautious. That was the only reason he noticed the tripwire. He set it off and then the second one and waited.

Caleb freaked at the sound of the explosion and bolted into the warehouse at top speed. Dean screamed in terror behind his gag as Gordon went to make sure Sam was dead, tears gathering in his eyes at the thought that Sam might be gone.

"Drop the gun." Sam growled as he held his own to the back of Gordon's head.

"Shouldn't take your shoes off around here, might get tetanus." Gordon stated, annoyed at having fallen for the smoking boot.

"Put it down!" Sam shouted, loud enough to be heard in the front room and Dean sagged in relief.

Dean did his best to help Caleb get him free as the sounds of a fight reached them. "I'm fine, help Sam. Gordon's a hunter." Dean yelled once the gag was gone.

"What is so special about him being a Hunter?" Caleb asked, he growled at the bonds and pulled a knife, starting to saw at them.

"He thinks Sam's evil and won't stop till he's dead." Dean growled as he fought to get free.

"You're no better than the filthy things you hunt." Gordon sneered as he approached the downed Sam who was still coughing.

Caleb frowned and handed Dean the knife when one hand was free. He then moved to stop Gordon. "Gordon!"

Hearing an unfamiliar voice Gordon lunged for the rifle and Sam kicked out at him, trying to stop him. They struggled for the rifle until he hit Sam with it, disorientating him.

Caleb growled and darted forward to grab the rifle from Gordon. Seeing movement Gordon's finger tightened on the trigger, firing in Caleb's direction. At the last second the youngest Winchester was knocked out of the way. Caleb slammed into the ground with a grunt and looked to see what hit him. Sam lay limp on the ground and Gordon took aim at his unmoving form. "No!" Caleb snarled. He got up and wrenched the rifle from Gordon, smashing his head with it. "Leave Sam alone!"

Dean stumbled into the room, one of Gordon's guns in hand only to freeze as he saw Sam on the ground, a pool of blood slowly growing around him and Caleb beating Gordon with his own rifle. "Caleb stop! I need your help to get Sammy out of here. I called the cops, they'll deal with Gordon." Dean yelled, kneeling beside Sam while praying he was still alive.

Caleb pulled away from Gordon at the order and moved to check on Sam. "Sam...?"

Sam didn't answer, out cold, but Dean was grateful to find a pulse. He gently searched Sam and found the wound in his right shoulder. Dean ripped his shirt off and used it to apply pressure to the wound. "Car nearby?"

"Yes. Just outside the front." He reached over and moved Dean's hand before replacing it with his own. He had the better grip.

"Impala should still be at your motel. We'll swap cars and get out of town. I don't want to leave Sam unattended so long but we can't be tied to this or the mess at your motel. Can you stay in the back with him, patch him up enough to last till we're somewhere safer?" Dean asked, hating to let anyone but him take care of Sammy but Sam trusted Caleb.

Caleb nodded. "I have detailed files of human anatomy." He picked Sam up easily and headed towards the car.

Dean glanced back at where Caleb was tending to Sam as he drove out of town as fast as he dared, he was just thankful his baby had still been where he'd left her. He wanted to take Sam to a hospital but gunshot wounds got too much official attention. "How's he doing?"

"His breathing is erratic, but it's due to the pain. The bullet went right through, nothing shattered." Caleb replied calmly as he kept the pressure on Sam. He sounded so robotic.

"Can you handle it? Or should we risk a hospital?" Dean asked, trying not to let his voice shake.

"I cannot operate in a car. I need a stable environment and sterile tools." Caleb looked up at Dean. "If you can provide me with those I can operate."

"There's a town coming up in about fifteen minutes, will a motel be okay?" Dean asked, knuckles white from his grip on the wheel as he tried to ignore the pained noises coming from his unconscious brother.

"A motel will be adequate."

"Okay." Dean coaxed even more speed from the Impala, finally giving in and glancing at the two in the back seat, seeing the way Caleb was tending to Sam calmly. "Hang on Sammy." Dean whispered.

Ten minutes later he pulled into a motel parking lot and jumped out to get a room after making sure any blood on his clothes was hidden. He got the room and then ran back to the car. "Room fifteen." he told Caleb as he opened the trunk to grab the bags and anything that could be used to help Sam.

Caleb lifted Sam with ease and carried him to the room. Laying him on a table and using his knife to cut his shirt off. Dean forced himself not to watch; instead emptying out all their medical supplies and setting them up in easy reach for Caleb. Caleb took the tools he needed, shooting Sam up with a small dose of Morphine before sterilizing and stitching up the wound. He was fast, silent, emotionless. Dean tried not to hover as he worked a little weirded out by how emotionless the kid was in treating Sam.

"He needs rest now." Caleb said when he was done, looking up at Dean solemnly. This was the natural state of an Infiltration unit right there.

"Thank you." Dean whispered, slowly reaching out to grasp Caleb's shoulder. He wasn't Sammy who went around hugging people but he needed to let Caleb know how grateful he was.

Caleb looked at him curiously. "For what?"

"Coming to save me, for looking after Sammy." Dean answered, smiling at him slightly. He walked over and gently ran a hand through Sam's sweat soaked hair. "Sam's all I've had for so long... you saved him."

"It was a simple operation." Caleb didn't see what the big deal was.

Dean just shook his head. "One I couldn't have done, I would have had to take Sam to a hospital. I'm a wanted man Caleb, Sam's listed too by now. With the enquires into the gunshot... odds are we would have been found out, arrested and separated." Dean tried to explain. Caleb tilted his head; he didn't see what was so bad about that. He shrugged and started to clean up. Dean stopped him gently. "Go grab a shower and get some sleep. I can do this." Dean gently nudged Caleb towards the bathroom.

Caleb nodded and moved to the shower. He took one in record time before coming out dressed in his sleep wear. He looked at Dean silently before moving to the empty bed. Dean made sure everything had been put away, checked on Sam again and then had his own shower. Not wanting to risk jostling Sam he moved to the bed Caleb was using and slipped in beside him, knife going under the pillow out of habit. "Why do you sleep with a blade?" Caleb asked, watching Dean. He figured that Dean would have slept in the same bed as Sam tonight.

"Safer than a gun." Dean answered, rolling over to face Caleb. "You weren't hurt were you? I should have asked before." Dean mentally hit himself for not checking the kid, Sam would be mad at him for that.

"Negative." Caleb blinked at Dean. "You are not going to sleep with Sam?"

"Don't want to risk moving him in his sleep. I'll get up and check on him during the night." Dean answered, exhausted from the day.

"Oh." Caleb blinked and nodded to himself before turning so his back was to Dean, facing Sam as he tried to get some sleep. Dean sighed and settled down to try and sleep as well, wishing he knew how to try and make Caleb feel welcome. He'd let him look after Sammy! Something he'd never even liked their Dad doing! But apparently since Caleb didn't know that he would have to try something else. Maybe offer him pie?

Caleb was soon asleep, curling into a fetal position on instinct, making himself a smaller target. Used to occasionally sharing a bed with Sam, Dean automatically moved closer to the other source of body heat, curling protectively around it.

_TBC…._


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 15**

Sam whimpered as he woke, it felt like his chest and arm were on fire! He forced his eyes open to find himself in a motel room. Turning his head he couldn't help smiling through the pain as he saw his brothers curled asleep together on the other bed. He let his eyes drift shut again; it hurt too much to be awake.

Caleb was the first to wake that morning. He carefully slid out of bed and got dressed. When he was done, he left the motel to get some food for everyone. Dean woke soon after, his mind registering the absence of extra warmth. He sat up and found Caleb gone but since the kids' bag was still there he wasn't too worried. He got up and sat on the edge of Sam's bed, gently checking him over and smiling when pained hazel eyes fluttered open. "It's okay Sammy, go back to sleep." He soothed and Sam stared at him.

"Safe?" Sam asked and Dean nodded so Sam let his eyes close again and Dean gently ruffled his hair before getting up. Caleb came back a little while later with a bag of food. He blinked when he saw that Dean was up and about and held the bag to him automatically. Dean grinned at him. "Thanks. Sam's doing okay, he woke up earlier. You did a good job with his wound. So what did you get for us all?" Dean asked as he opened the bag.

"Crepes." Caleb replied as he moved to check on Sam himself. Sam blinked and fought back a moan of pain, managing a shaky smile for Caleb when he saw it was him checking on him. Caleb gave him a small smile back. "Hungry?"

"No... what happened?" He asked, trying to move only to bite back a scream of pain.

Caleb pushed him back onto the bed and moved to get some morphine. He administered it and looked at Sam. "You got between me and Gordon."

Sam frowned, struggling to focus as the morphine kicked in, making him feel light headed and sleepy. "Wanted me, not you." Sam mumbled.

"Gun was aimed at me... you shoved me out of the way." He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Rest."

Sam struggled to fight the morphine but couldn't and his eyes slowly slid shut again. "No... reg... ret..." Caleb cocked his head to the side then looked over at Dean confused.

Dean had been watching them the whole time, smiling slightly at their interaction. "He doesn't regret getting between you and the gun." He translated drugged Sam speech.

Caleb frowned and looked at Sam confused. "Why?"

"He protected you, that's what we do, protect people." Dean answered with a shrug, before handing Caleb some food.

Caleb took the crepe and chewed on it. "I am not a person."

"Oh? You look like one to me." Dean attempted to tease him.

"So does Cameron. She is not human either." Totally goes over his head.

Dean just sighed and sat beside Caleb. "When Sam pushed you away and you saw him go down, what did you feel?" Dean asked awkwardly.

Caleb thought about it. "Hot... Angry."

"Why were you angry?" Dean pushed.

"I..." Caleb shrugged.

"Come on, there must be a reason."

"I do not know." Caleb sighed and concentrated on his food.

"Maybe because you like Sam and were scared that he was hurt protecting you?" Dean offered softly.

Caleb shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Dean arched an eyebrow, staring at the kid. He was one tough nut to crack! But Dean had seen the way he was beating Gordon, Caleb did care about Sam and had been reacting in anger to Gordon hurting Sam.

"Sam... treats me different." Caleb replied carefully. "He does not see me as a tool."

"You're not a tool kid... Caleb. You're a person. Okay it's a bit creepy but you didn't ask to be made, cloned, whatever. You came with Sam to save me and that... well thanks." Dean told him awkwardly.

Caleb looked at Dean silently, eyes wide in disbelief before narrowing in wariness. Dean saw the look and mentally sighed, wishing Sam was awake, obviously he'd upset Caleb somehow. Caleb looked down at his food silently. "You are welcome."

"Did we grab the laptop out of the car? Should see what's being reported about Gordon; make sure the cops aren't looking for us." Dean commented as he ate, figuring it was better to change the subject than to keep pushing.

"We are not mentioned, I made sure of that." Caleb replied as he finished eating.

"Good, thanks for that. I should have... was too messed up worrying about Sam I guess. So we'll stay here a few days till Sam's feeling a bit better. Want to head back to Sarah's after or keep hunting with us. It's your choice Caleb though I... we'd both like you to stay with us but we won't make you if you really don't want to."

Caleb blinked at him. "You are giving me a choice... after making me come with?" These humans confused him.

Dean sighed and sat down beside him, looking at Caleb. "Sam's visions... they always have to do with the demon that... that killed our Mom or other kids like Sam, psychic kids. Sam saw you there which meant you being with us was important. Changing too much of that stuff can make stopping them almost impossible and seeing Sam when we fail... it's not his fault, we can't save everyone but when it's a vision... but it's done now so yeah, it's your choice. If you don't want to come then you don't have to but please at least stay in contact."

Caleb snorted a bit. "Cause we all saw what happened the last time I tried to leave."

"No you tried to sneak out in the middle of the night and freaked Sam out." Dean corrected.

"Which is leaving."

"It's disappearing with no warning Caleb. If you tell Sam you want to leave, let us drop you off somewhere safe then Sam will accept it. I'm not saying he won't give you puppy eyes and beg you to stay..." Dean warned.

"He will not accept it..." Caleb looked at him silently. "You know he won't accept it."

"He will, but it won't stop him trying to get you to stay. Free will Caleb. Dad tried to make Sam stay and they didn't speak for four years... Sam wouldn't do that to you. He cares about you and will worry a lot, call you every day... but if you really want it Sam will let you go." Dean told him, reaching out to put a hand on Caleb's shoulder, squeezing gently. "I don't want you to go either." He admitted quietly.

Caleb looked at Dean surprised. "You do not?"

Dean looked away, uncomfortable but he had to say it. "No, I don't. You... you fit Caleb, no one's ever fit with us but you do."

"I fit?" He looked confused, and less wary, more hopeful.

"Yeah." Dean told him with a shaky grin. "It's always been me and Sam, even when Dad was around. But you... it's weird, we don't even really know you yet but... I slept in the same bed as you and actually slept. I didn't just doze. I even slept through you moving around, I've only ever done that with Sam." He tried to explain. Caleb just looked at him with wide eyes, totally freaked out by that. Dean managed a smile for him, seeing that Caleb didn't really know how to deal with what he'd said. "Look you don't have to answer now, just think things over, we have to wait till Sammy's doing better anyway." Caleb nodded and relaxed a bit, glancing behind him to check on Sam. Sam was still asleep thanks to the morphine when Dean glanced over as well and Dean smiled at how young and innocent Sam looked in his drugged sleep. "Sam and morphine... he'll be out for hours."

Caleb nodded a bit and looked at Dean, cocking his head to the side. "Now what should we do?"

"Well one of us has to stay here in case Sam needs something... we could rent some movies, talk, clean weapons... I have no clue honestly."

"I will stay..." He looked a bit unsure, rubbing his upper arm.

Dean saw him rubbing his arm and frowned. "You okay? You weren't hurt were you?" Dean asked in alarm.

Caleb blinked and looked at his arm confused. "No, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"You were rubbing your arm, you sure you're not hurt?" Dean asked more gently.

Caleb nodded and showed his arm as proof. Not a scratch on him. "I thought humans fidgeted when they were nervous."

Dean took Caleb's arm and gently checked him over, relived to find no sign of injury. "We do. Why are you nervous?" Was he making Caleb nervous? He didn't want to.

Caleb shrugged and scuffed his feet. "Just am."

"Are you worried about something?" Dean tried.

Caleb shook his head no. "Go... get movies... or something. I will stay with Sam."

"You sure you're okay? I know I'm not Sam but if you want to talk or anything I can listen." Dean offered.

Caleb nodded and smiled a bit. "I am fine."

"Okay, I'll go get some stuff to keep us occupied and more food for later." Dean told him, squeezing Caleb's shoulder again. Caleb nodded and watched him leave before moving to check Sam's vitals and stand guard. Sam mumbled in his sleep, one hand searching for something to hold.

Caleb looked down at the hand and reached out to take it in his. Sam sighed and clung tightly to Caleb's hand before rolling over, yanking on Caleb's arm, giving him the choice to either get on the bed or have his shoulder dislocated. Caleb grunted in surprise and went with the roll, finding himself laying on the bed next to Sam. He blinked at the unconscious man confused before shrugging and trying to relax. Sam moved closer, seeking out the nearby heat source automatically, whimpering in slight pain in his sleep. He cuddled in as much as he could, wanting comfort. Caleb looked at Sam as he suddenly did a really good leech impression, wrapping arms and leg around Caleb. Sighing Caleb wrapped an arm around Sam and nuzzles his cheek gently.

One unfocused hazel eye opened briefly and Sam sighed. "Ca'b." he mumbled, nuzzling back before kissing Caleb's cheek and then going back to sleep.

Caleb froze at that, what the hell just happened there? He reached up and ran his hand through Sam's hair. "It is alright Sam... you are going to be fine." Sam moved into the touch in his sleep, sleeping peacefully despite the drugs beginning to wear off because he wasn't alone.

Caleb sighed and closed his eyes to rest, waiting for Dean. Dean opened the door as silently as he could and closed it quickly, not wanting the sunlight to wake Sam. What he saw made him smile. Sam and Caleb were curled up together on the bed, fast asleep. Caleb opened an eye and looked towards the door when he heard it open but didn't move. He watched Dean with his eye silently though.

Dean quietly moved around the room, putting what he'd bought away and then he moved closer to the bed to check on them. He smiled at Caleb when he spotted the kid watching him. "You both okay?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake Sam. Caleb nodded and looked to Sam who was practically laying on him before looking to Dean for help. Dean chuckled softly and gently clasped Sam's good shoulder. "Sammy, you've got Caleb trapped and he needs to get up, Come on kiddo, let go." Dean whispered. Sam mumbled and if anything tightened his one armed grip on Caleb. Caleb grunted and raised an eyebrow at Dean. Not, helping. Dean shrugged and then sat down on the bed, trying to gently disentangle the two without hurting Sam. Sam whimpered and then opened his eyes slightly.

"D'n." He slurred and Dean smiled.

"Hey Sammy, think you can let go of Caleb?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head lethargically. "Oh? Why not?"

"Ke'p... safe..." Sam mumbled before falling back to sleep and Dean sighed. Caleb blinked and looked at Sam then Dean confused.

"Can you get free without hurting him if I hold him still? Cause he isn't letting go on his own. Apparently either you're keeping him safe, or he's keeping you safe." Dean told him. Caleb sighed and shrugged, trying to wriggle out of the death grip. Dean held Sam still even when he whined in his sleep but he eventually managed to help Caleb pry himself free. Sam cried out in his sleep as soon as he did and Dean cradled Sam close. "Shh Sammy, just relax. You're hurt and need to sleep." Dean soothed. "Can he have more morphine yet?"

Caleb checked the time and shook his head no, tilting his head to the side as he watched the two. "I do not think he wants you..."

"Apparently you make a good teddy." Dean teased, gently lowering Sam back to the mattress, smoothing sweaty hair back from Sam's closed eyes before standing.

"Why did he struggle?"

"Because he's a clingy little bitch when hurt or sick." Dean answered with a grin. "Always makes you feel better to have someone close when injured or sick. Hasn't anyone ever held you when you were sick or hurt?" Dean asked. Caleb just blinked at him in reply, obviously not. Dean stared at him sadly and then went to the mini fridge, getting out the ice cream and giving Caleb some. "Here, comfort food at its best."

Caleb looked at the carton and frowned. "What is this?"

"Ice cream... you've never had ice cream before?" Dean asked softly. He really wanted to show whoever had raised Caleb why you don't mess with a pissed off Winchester!

"You are supposed to eat this?" Caleb asked.

"Yep. Slowly because it's cold. It tastes good." Dean told him, eating some of his own. "See?" Caleb got a spoon and tried the ice-cream. His eyes got huge once he tasted it and he slid to the floor purring like a motor board. Dean blinked in shock and then moved to kneel beside him. "Hey, you okay?" he asked in concern. Caleb just smiled to him and started eating the ice-cream happily. "Okay then." Dean grabbed him under the arm pits. "Come on Caleb, up we go." He muttered, pulling Caleb up. "You'll be more comfortable in a chair."

Caleb was too busy eating and way too happy and relaxed to help him, just dangling from Dean's arms. He was soon done and shoved the carton in front of Dean. "More please?"

Dean practically carried Caleb to the chair, lowering him as gently as he could. He stared in shock and then laughed when Caleb asked for more. "Great, I got you addicted huh?" Dean muttered but handed over his own carton. Caleb grabbed it and finished the ice cream in record speed. Once done he just slid to the floor bonelessly. Dean went into the bathroom and came back with a damp washcloth, gently cleaning Caleb's face off. "Okay let's put you on the bed." Dean said, lifting him up again. The kid was heavy.

Caleb purred a bit and nuzzled into Dean's chest as he was lifted. "I think I like ice-cream."

Dean chuckled and then lay Caleb down on the bed, sitting down and cautiously running a hand through Caleb's hair. "I noticed."

Caleb looked up to see what Dean was doing but relaxed into it, still on his ice cream high. Dean kept petting Caleb's hair, finding the motion soothing. Over in the other bed Sam opened his eyes and smiled blearily at the sight. Caleb pawed at Dean's hand gently and nuzzled into it as he started to drift off to sleep. Dean blinked in surprise but then smiled and kept it up until Caleb was asleep.

Sam watched Dean with Caleb and it made him happy to see Dean bonding with Caleb.

_TBC…._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 16**

Dean grinned when Sam came out of the bathroom, getting an annoyed glare in return. It had been two weeks since Gordon had shot Sam and he was doing a lot better. The stitches would be coming out soon and Sam was a lot more mobile without help. They'd changed motels twice since Sam had been shot, just to be safe and were in Utah at the moment. Caleb made his way in with a bag full of stuff. He looked over at Sam and did a quick catalogue of his health before going back to unpacking.

"Guys I'm not going to keel over, I'm fine." Sam grumbled, having seen both their looks.

Caleb shrugged as he went back to unpacking. "I was just looking."

"Sorry Caleb, just sick of being cooped up. Shouldn't take it out on either of you." Sam sighed and sat down to try and put his shirt on, not having much luck since his arm still hurt to move too much.

Caleb looked over at that. "Would you like help?"

"I... yeah, thanks." Sam gave him a small smile.

Caleb nodded and moved to help him with his shirt, gently easing his arm through his sleeve. "How is that?"

"Good, thanks." Sam told him. "So when do I get my stitches out doc?" He asked with a grin.

"72 hours should be sufficient." Caleb replied as he checked the stitches.

"So I'm healing okay?"

"Affirmative."

"Uh Caleb?" Sam asked, not sure whether or not to bring it up or not.

Caleb looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"Well I was sort of wondering. The way you talk, not using contractions, words like affirmative... why do you talk like that?" Sam asked, not wanting to offend him.

"It is how we were talked to." Caleb replied wondering why Sam seemed so nervous. "Skynet spoke with us constantly. That is how it spoke."

"Okay well...you've heard the way we talk right?" Caleb nodded and sunk to the ground in front of him, crossing his legs. Sam blinked but then reached down to tug Caleb up to sit beside him on the bed. "Well you want to blend in so maybe you should try to listen to how people talk and try to talk like that too? Like using contractions." Sam offered.

Caleb cocked his head to the side as he thought about that. "Am I standing out that badly?"

"Not too badly since we haven't been doing much but yeah, your speech being so formal will get attention when you're around more people." Dean pointed out.

"I will try to alter my speech patterns then." Caleb replied.

Sam smiled and gave him a one armed hug. "You don't have to if you feel more comfortable talking like you do. I was just wondering..." Sam told him gently.

Caleb shrugged with one shoulder. "It does not bother me one way or another."

"Okay." Sam told him. "So...when can I get back to hunting?" Caleb looked over to Dean curiously at that.

Dean just shrugged. "You're the doc Caleb."

"Once his stitches are out he should be okay, but nothing too rigorous."

"Okay so any leads?" Sam asked, looking between them and Dean looked at Caleb.

He hadn't told Sam he'd told Caleb he could leave them if he didn't want to hunt. Had Caleb made up his mind yet? Caleb blinked at Dean confused. Dean sighed. "Have you decided yet?" He asked quietly, knowing Caleb could hear him.

Caleb cocked his head to the side. "Decided?" He looked at the ceiling as he filed through the conversations. "If I should stay or take my leave?"

"Yeah." Dean answered and Sam looked between them.

"Guys what's going on?" He demanded.

"Dean had informed me that I could leave if I wanted."

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean sighed.

"Sam it's his choice. You wanna force him like Dad tried to force you?" Dean asked gently and Sam shook his head, staring at the floor.

"If I leave... where would I go?" Caleb asked softly.

"Wherever you wanted, back to Sarah maybe. It's your choice Caleb." Dean told him and Sam closed his eyes. "I don't want you to leave but it has to be your choice." Dean said as he walked over to them.

Caleb looked away. "Sarah does not want me there. I am a Terminator... dangerous to her son."

Sam hugged him again and Dean grasped his shoulders, staring at him. "Caleb you listen to me. You are a person... our little brother. It doesn't matter what you were meant to be, this is who you are now." Dean stated firmly.

Caleb's brow scrunched in confusion. "Little brother?"

Dean nodded and grinned at him while Sam smiled, happy that Dean really had accepted Caleb's presence. "Yeah Caleb, our little brother." Dean assured him.

"When did this happen?" He looked wary now, it was just so sudden.

"When you came after me with Sam, when you nearly beat Gordon to death for shooting him." Dean answered, reaching out to brush Caleb's hair back. "You're family now kid, better get used to it."

Caleb closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "I'll stay."

Sam smiled and hugged him tighter. "I'm glad."

"So am I." Dean admitted.

Caleb smiled a bit and nuzzled Sam. Sam nuzzled back, his hand moving to rub Caleb's back. He figured Caleb needed to get used to contact and the kid tended to react like a kitten which was very cute. Caleb arched into the touch, a soft purr erupting from his mouth. Dean rolled his eyes, knowing Sam was doing that to make Caleb purr. Sam just grinned but kept up the gentle rubbing, moving closer to Caleb. Caleb relaxed against Sam, eyes becoming hooded. Dean shook his head but sat down on Caleb's free side and wrapped an arm around both his brother's. Sam's hand moved across Caleb's back and up to his neck, rubbing gently before moving to card through Caleb's hair and then back down his back.

Caleb leaned heavily on Dean as he did so. "That feels good..."

Dean chuckled. "Good, you need to relax more kiddo." Dean told him, moving his free hand to ruffle Caleb's hair. Sam just kept up the soothing motions up and down Caleb's back, neck and hair.

Caleb purred louder as he started to drift off to sleep. Sam smiled and began to lean back, Dean copying him, lowering Caleb between them until they were lying out on the bed. Caleb moved, curling up with Sam, doing his own leech impression. Sam held him close, still gently stroking his hair even as Dean moved to lie at Caleb's back hesitantly. This was not Dean's thing but he understood that Caleb needed to learn they wanted him as their brother so if the occasional chick flick did it then so be it. Caleb nuzzled into Sam's neck, one hand searching for Dean's. Dean took his hand, wrapping the other arm around Caleb's waist to really let him know he wasn't alone. Caleb relaxed fully between then, his breath evening out in full sleep.

"He's like a kitten." Sam whispered and Dean grinned.

"Should see him on ice cream, I swear he was high." Dean answered just as softly and Sam smothered a laugh. Caleb just purred in reply to the tremor of the laugh.

* * *

Caleb looked at the dark skinned man in front of him calmly. He still wasn't sure why he had been taken by this agent, but right now he would play along.

Victor stared the kid down, he had no clue who the boy was, his id was being checked out but he knew he had to be involved with the Winchesters. He looked far too much like them to be anything but family. So he would see how long it took for the kid to crack.

Caleb just cocked his head to the side curiously. "Is there a reason for this staring contest?"

"I know you're involved with the Winchester brothers somehow kid. Why don't you make things easy on yourself and tell me. You're young and you don't seem to have done anything wrong yet, there's a chance for you to walk away from this."

"Why are you talking about the Winchester brothers as if they are dangerous?"

"Because they are. Sam... well so far he doesn't have much against him but Dean? Dean's the real bad apple in the family. Do you know how many woman he killed in St Louis before faking his death? You don't want to be involved with them. You help me, I'll help you."

Caleb just blinked at him for a moment. "Dean Winchester would never kill a woman."

"He was caught in the act but escaped after wounding an officer and was later 'killed' when back at her house." Victor told him, trying to be sympathetic to the boy.

"Are you sure it was Dean Winchester? He seems to have that kind of face." Said the boy with the identical face.

"What are you? Their half-brother, cousin? They aren't worth going down for kid." He warned and then turned as the door opened. Caleb leaned over to see who was at the door. Victor accepted the paper his partner handed him. "Caleb Colt, just turned eighteen, from Los Angeles California..." He read the detailed background in shock. How could it be true? The kid was a dead ringer for Dean Winchester. How could he not be related?

Caleb just watched the man silently. "Sarah Connor had taught Dean Winchester to respect women. He would never have killed them."

Victor nearly dropped the papers, head snapping up to stare at Colt. Sarah... Connor? Well that explained even more about the boys. "Why am I not surprised they're messed up with that nutcase. Look kid, you don't have a record. Just tell us what you know and we'll put in a good word for you."

Caleb tilted his head again. "The human body can be drained of blood in 8.6 seconds given adequate vacuuming systems."

Victor stared at him, feeling rather creeped out by the teenager. "Fine, you can sit here for a while to think things over." He snapped, getting up to leave.

"There's something in the bank with the Winchesters." Caleb said before he left.

Victor ignored him and went to make a phone call. "This is Special Agent Victor Hendrickson."

"Yeah, listen; I'm not really in the negotiating mood right now."

"Good. Me neither. It's my job to bring you in; alives' a bonus but not necessary."

"Whoa. Kinda harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?"

"Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean? I want you and Sam out here, unarmed. Or we come in. And yes, I know about Sam. Bonnie to your Clyde. Plus I've got someone in interrogation you might want to think about. One Caleb Colt."

"You hurt him I swear… How'd you even know we were here?"

"Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you, Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St. Louis, I know about the Houdini act you pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your Dad and Sarah Connor."

"Hey, you don't know crap about my Dad." Dean growled out.

"Ex-marine, raised his kids on the road, cheap motels, backwoods cabins. Real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of whacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to."

"You got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero. So's Sarah!" Dean spat angrily.

"Yeah. Right. Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors full automatic." Dean slammed the phone down and sagged. They were screwed.

John stared at the TV, the Twizzler he was chewing on dropping from his mouth. "MOM!"

_TBC…_


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 17**

Sarah made her way into the room at the yell frowning. When John pointed to the TV she looked and paled. "Dean!" She ran to the nearest phone and punched in Dean's numbers.

"Whoever this is I'm kind of busy right now." Dean snapped as he answered, knowing it wasn't Sam and that the Feds would be swarming the bank in minutes.

"Busy? You're on national news!" Sarah snarled into the phone. "What are you doing with hostages? Where's your damn sense?"

"Sarah?" Dean asked and then mentally groaned, just what he needed. "This wasn't the plan! We're after a shifter, unfortunately so was an old security guard, he's now dead and we're stuck trying to find the thing before we get caught by the Feds who apparently already have Caleb somehow." Dean rushed to explain.

"The feds have a Terminator?" Sarah yelled. "You let them have a Terminator? You're handing them Skynet!"

"We were locked in here Sarah! How the hell could we stop them? They must have grabbed him because he looks like me, assumed he's family and involved. Look we only have minutes till they bust in and we have to find the shifter." He paused as Sam ran in.

"We've got a problem." Sam called out.

"If either of you die... and the Feds get that damn hunk of metal... I am personally killing you!" She growled before hanging up.

* * *

Caleb looked up when the agent entered. Victor finished adjusting his bulletproof vest and looked at the kid. "Don't worry; the brothers will be joining you soon, if they're not shot resisting arrest that is."

Caleb just tilted his head to the side. "You do not like to listen to the truth... do you?"

"You're as crazy as the rest of them aren't you?" Victor sneered before heading out to get the brothers.

* * *

Sam stopped Dean from stabbing the unconscious Sherry and Dean glared at him. "Dean, wait, wait. What's the advantage of this plan? I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive."

"Huh." Dean said as he looked form the body to the girl they'd dragged from the vault. He knelt over the 'dead' body but then looked up as he heard a noise. The shapeshifter's eyes snapped open and it grabbed Dean by the throat. Sherry chose that moment to wake up and scream, Sam pulling her towards the door.

The SWAT team crept through the broken glass and into the bank.

* * *

Caleb was left alone with two SWAT members. It didn't end up very pretty for the SWAT Team watching him. Sam and Dean were met at the Impala by a SWAT member. Still dressed as SWAT members themselves they hesitated but aimed at the newcomer. Caleb just tilted his head to the side, something only he and Cameron did.

"Caleb." Sam stated in relief, lowering the stolen gun.

"Get in." Dean hissed as he opened the driver's door and Sam scrambled to get in as well, waiting for Caleb as they stripped off their helmets and face gear.

Caleb did as directed. "He thinks you killed a lot of women and faked your death." As Dean left the town and state.

"We are so screwed." Dean muttered as he drove out of town as fast as he dared.

"Why?"

"We have the Feds back on our tail." Sam told him, looking back to check Caleb was okay.

"Not to mention he knew way too much about us and Dad. Did you tell them we know Sarah?"

"I was defending you." Caleb replied still in his stone face. "He did not believe me."

"He's a Fed Caleb, they don't believe in this stuff, just science but thanks for trying."

"Should I have told him about Skynet and let my eyes glow then?"

"Better they have no reason to target you Caleb. Did your id hold up?" Sam asked, twisting in the seat to face Caleb more while they talked.

"Affirmative." Caleb replied. "He did not like the useful piece of information I gave either."

"Not surprising. They didn't hurt you or anything did they?" Sam asked in concern.

"How'd they catch you anyway?" Dean added.

Caleb shook his head no. "I was standing with the rubberneckers. Someone thought I was Dean."

"Great." Dean grumbled. "I'm sorry that's gonna cause you problems." Dean told him.

"We need to lay low for a bit, wait for things to calm down again." Sam pointed out as he got the map out.

Caleb leaned forward to see where they could go. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No Caleb, you didn't. How did you get away? Did they let you go?" Sam asked, smiling at Caleb.

"They thought that two SWAT members were overkill with me." Caleb replied, actually smirking this time.

Dean laughed and Sam shook his head. "They wouldn't be enough for any of us." Dean commented. "Sammy took out two after all to get the uniforms... what did you do with them anyway?"

"Left them tied up in a closet in their underwear." Sam answered with a grin.

Caleb smiled a bit at that and leaned back in the seat. "So where are we going?"

"As far away as we can get."

Caleb nodded and lay down, using his jacket as a pillow. "Wake me when we get there."

* * *

Sam watched Dean practically run from their room. After their last hunt with the spirit pretending to be an angel Dean was relieved to be allowed to go out alone for a while. Hopefully it'd been long enough that no one would recognise Dean from the news. "I think he was going nuts stuck inside all the time."

Caleb just blinked as Dean bolted. "Affirmative." Grinning a bit before looking at Sam with wide innocent eyes. "Ice Cream?" Sam grinned and went to the mini fridge, tossing a carton and spoon at Caleb before grabbing his own and moving to sit beside him. Caleb leaned against him and started to eat happily, a purr building in his throat. Sam chuckled but leant back against the wall as he ate, letting Caleb lean against him. He liked spending time with Caleb; he didn't have to be as careful around him as he was Dean. Dean hated chick flicks, Caleb might get confused by emotions sometimes but he never told Sam to back off. Caleb finished his ice-cream and moved so he was lying with his head in Sam's lap. He pawed at Sam playfully. Sam blinked but then smiled, a hand going to play with Caleb's hair while he finished his own ice cream. Caleb gave him a stupid grin. "I like ice-cream."

"I can see that. You are such a little kitten." Sam teased gently, gently stroking Caleb's cheek.

Caleb blinked. "Kitten?"

"The way you purr and act when eating ice cream, just like a kitten. It's sweet." Sam told him, hand moving to rub the back of Caleb's neck.

"Oh..." Caleb arched into that. "That feels good." Sam smiled and moved his hand, wanting to see what other areas would make Caleb react. Caleb squirmed when Sam got near his arms, he was ticklish also. Sam smiled, mentally marking the ticklish spots for later but he didn't want to tickle at the moment. Caleb whined a bit and squirmed. "What're you doin?"

"Want you to relax and feel good. You're always so tense, ready for an attack." Sam whispered. He didn't know what he was doing really; he was just going with whatever happened. It was like his hands had a mind of their own as he continued to touch Caleb.

"It's never safe." Caleb replied softly as his green eyes watched Sam.

"Maybe not totally but enough you don't have to be completely on guard all the time." Sam assured him, rubbing Caleb's thigh absently as he spoke.

"Why not?"

"The wards will at least slow if not stop anything supernatural. We can see or hear anyone or thing approaching the room. Staying so alert all the time could cause mental issues after a while Caleb, you see it in soldiers." Sam answered, his hand moving across Caleb's hip, still lightly massaging.

"My computer is always alert and working, I don't know what will happen if I don't keep feeding it information." Caleb replied, glancing down to see what Sam's hand was doing.

Sam's hand wandered up and across Caleb's stomach and then down to the other hip. "So maybe feed it a little less, you don't have to be totally un-alert, that would be dangerous too, just try to relax more though." Sam answered, his other hand going to gently massage Caleb's scalp.

Caleb moaned and purred at the scalp massage nuzzling into Sam's side. Sam laughed softly at the nuzzle, it tickled a bit. He stared down at Caleb curiously. He didn't know what he was doing or where it was going but it just felt right to be touching Caleb like this. Caleb reached up and tugged on Sam's hair gently. "So long..."

Sam smiled and leant his head against Caleb's hand. "Not that long, just not military short." Sam argued. "Could grow it to wear in a ponytail." He teased. Caleb made a face, his hair was growing in nicely, but his roots were starting to show. Sam just chuckled and kept massaging Caleb's scalp and body for a while before moving to lie beside Caleb and then went back to gently touching him.

Caleb reached up and started to touch Sam's face. Sam leant into his touch, nuzzling into his hand. The Infiltrator smiled a bit as he traced Sam's features. Sam smiled softly, his hand mimicking Caleb's. Caleb nuzzled into the hand, moving closer, soaking up the attention like the kitten that Sam claimed he was. As Caleb moved closer Sam found himself looking at Caleb's lips and then slowly moving closer, scared Caleb would pull away or freak. Caleb watched him curiously. Sam licked his lips nervously and then his lips gently sealed over Caleb's. Caleb blinked at that, letting Sam kiss him, just staying there confused. Sam pulled back when there was no reaction, petrified he had ruined everything. Caleb licked his lips silently before moving forward to do the same to Sam. The fear drained from Sam as Caleb kissed him and he responded to the kiss slowly, moving a hand to the small of Caleb's back, holding him close. Caleb moved his hand, resting it on Sam's neck as he kissed. His tongue darted out to trace Sam's lips gently.

Sam parted his lips to let Caleb in if that was what he wanted, moaning softly into the kiss. His other hand went to Caleb's hip, just rubbing gently despite the fact he wanted to pull Caleb even closer but he didn't want to rush him either.

Caleb pulled away when he needed to breath and blinked at Sam. "Was that what you wanted?"

Sam moved his hand to gently stroke Caleb's cheek. "Did you want it? Please say you didn't just do that because you thought I wanted it." Sam pleaded.

"I liked it. It felt good." Caleb replied, closing his eyes and leaning into Sam's touch.

"Good." Sam whispered, relieved Caleb hadn't just been doing it to make him happy. "Want to do it again?"

Caleb thought for a moment before shaking his head no. "I'm confused."

Sam nodded, gently hugging Caleb, curling protectively around him. "About what?"

"Isn't kissing and sex supposed to be between male and female?"

"Gender doesn't matter Caleb, emotions do. Though some people have sex just because they like the act itself, like Dean going out to be with a girl for the night. For children then yes it has to be a male-female relationship." Sam explained quietly.

Caleb nodded and nuzzled into Sam's neck. "You want it... with me?"

"I don't understand it but... yes." Sam whispered, holding Caleb tenderly, turning his head to place a soft kiss on Caleb's neck.

Caleb shuddered under the kiss. "But... we're brothers..." He was still confused.

"If there's one thing I've learned over the years, take happiness and love where you can find it. Close family is usually considered bad because of what the close genetics can do to children. We can't have children." Sam murmured.

"I am barren with humans." Caleb replied.

Sam nuzzled him. "Does it bother you that we're brothers?"

"No." Caleb replied truthfully.

"Does it feel good when we touch and kiss?" Sam asked, running a hand up and down Caleb's spine. Caleb nodded and nuzzled closer into Sam, flinging an arm around him. "We care about each other too, right?" Sam asked to be sure.

"I care about you." Caleb whispered. "Wanted to rip Gordon apart when I thought he killed you."

Sam smiled at that, hugging Caleb. "He didn't kill me and I'm not going anywhere Caleb. I care about you a lot." Sam whispered. "There's nothing wrong with us being together then." Sam told him. Caleb relaxed at that, and curled around Sam more tightly. Dean would find the two of them locked in each other's arms on a bed when he came back.

_TBC…_


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_At home recovering form surgery so updates will be sporadic._

**Chapter 18**

Dean paused as he studied them, knowing something was different. But then he shrugged it and the slight twinge in his chest off and went to his own bed. He'd had fun for the first time since that dumb bank and Laura had been great fun. As usual, Caleb woke when Dean came back and looked over at his elder brother. Dean just grinned at him as he got into bed, slipping his knife under his pillow. Caleb smiled a bit before nuzzling into Sam before going back to sleep. Sam mumbled in his sleep, tightening his grip on Caleb briefly. Caleb couldn't help smiling more and purring softly against his brother. One hazel eye opened slightly and Sam smiled sleepily, leaning in to kiss Caleb before falling back to sleep. Dean stared in shock but then closed his eyes, he couldn't think about what he'd just seen yet.

Caleb kissed back gently, rubbing Sam's neck. "Go to sleep." Sam hummed sleepily, his breathing evening out as he fell into a deeper sleep, limbs going slack around Caleb as he slept. Caleb nuzzled him and relaxed.

Sam cuddled into the warm body in bed with him, not bothered working out who it was, he was just too comfortable to really care. Caleb yawned and glanced over at Sam. Smiling slightly as he got up and dressed, slipping out to get food! Sam grumbled at the loss of body heat and sat up, running a hand through his hair as he looked around.

"He went to get food." Dean mumbled and Sam looked over at him, seeing Dean was awake but still in bed. "Anything interesting happen while I was out?" Dean asked, keeping his tone bland and Sam shrugged.

"We had ice cream... he's like a kitten when he eats it. We talked a bit..."

"Looked like you did a bit more than that Sam." Dean commented.

Caleb came back about an hour later, he had coffee and donuts. He closed the door softly, not wanting to wake anyone. The atmosphere was tense, Sam sitting on the bed just staring at the closed bathroom door, the shower running showing where Dean was. Caleb frowned at the tenseness. He glanced between Sam and the door and chewed on his lower lip. "I got breakfast..." Sam looked at him and smiled, holding a hand out to him, needing a hug after the argument he'd had with Dean. Caleb put the food down and made his way over to Sam, pulling him into a hug. "What I miss?"

Sam pulled Caleb even closer, pretty much into his lap as he hugged the younger male, breathing deeply as he tried to finish calming down. "Dean..." Sam finally whispered.

Well that didn't help him much. He nuzzled into Sam's neck, his lips brushing Sam's skin comfortingly. "Dean what?"

Sam buried his head in Caleb's neck, fighting tears. "Saw me kiss you last night." He murmured.

Caleb frowned and hugged Sam tighter. "So? What's the big deal?"

"He... he said things..." Sam admitted, cling even tighter to Caleb.

Caleb sighed. "So? They are just words... right?" He pulled away and headed for the bathroom to talk to Dean.

Sam reached out to try and stop Caleb but was too late. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. Sure he'd fought with Dean before but never like that. Did Dean hate him now? The very thought of that broke his heart.

Caleb made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "Dean?"

"Get out!" Dean yelled, making sure the shower curtain hid him. "Privacy." He snarled. He didn't want to talk to the kid at the moment. Not after what he'd seen the night before and... and what he'd said to Sammy earlier, guilt already eating away at him.

Caleb blinked at the venom in Dean's voice but straightened a bit. "No... I... why did you make Sam so upset?"

"That's between me and Sam." Dean growled, grabbing a towel and turning the water off, keeping his back to Caleb. It hurt and he didn't know why. Sam was his brother! Why did it hurt to see him so comfortable with Caleb? To see him kiss him?

"Well it's about me isn't it? Or am I no longer a factor here?"

Dean grabbed the sink, fighting the urge to snap again, Caleb didn't deserve it, Sam didn't either really. He was just so mad and he didn't know why. Sam had kissed another male, one that looked a lot like Dean himself. So what had freaked him out more, the guy thing or the look alike thing? Dean sighed and sagged where he was standing... it was neither.

Caleb moved to support Dean when he sagged. "Dean?"

Dean looked at Caleb sadly. Why couldn't he have worked it out earlier? But Sammy was happy. Dean managed a small smile for him. "I need to talk to Sam, I... I have to say sorry."

Caleb nodded. "Why were you so upset?"

Dean just shook his head, Sam and Caleb were happy, he wouldn't say anything else to get in the way of that. "Doesn't matter anymore. Sam... Sam's upset?" he asked nervously. He knew he'd gone way too far in what he'd said to Sammy, he couldn't believe those words had come from his mouth.

"Yeah..." Caleb wrapped his arms around Dean hesitantly. "Could have joined us last night."

Dean tensed but hugged Caleb briefly. "Doesn't work like that kid." Dean told him, trying not to show how much it hurt. He was good at hiding when he was in pain. "Just make Sammy happy, okay?"

Caleb looked lost and frowned. "Can't... not without you."

"You make him a different type of happy than I do Caleb. Pretty obvious from that kiss. I'm not going anywhere."

Caleb rolled his eyes and pulled Dean over his shoulder. He left the bathroom and dumped Dean on the bed next to Sam. He then crawled next to Dean and wrapped himself around Dean, looking at Sam with a small smile.

Dean struggled as he was carried and then dumped on the bed, Caleb holding him in place. The he saw the unshed tears in Sam's eyes and felt the worst sort of monster. "Sammy." He whispered and Sam swallowed. "I... I didn't mean it. I just... I'm sorry, so sorry." He pleaded and Sam moved to burrow into Dean, sobbing softly.

"Don't hate me?" Sam whispered and Dean hugged him.

"Never. You deserve to be happy and if Caleb does that for you then I'm happy to." Dean promised him, even if it hurt.

"You're dumb." Caleb mumbled into Dean's neck, his lips brushing his skin.

Dean shivered at the touch, going rigid in shock even as he tried to pull away. Sam looked from Caleb to Dean and then it hit him, why Dean had reacted like he had and Sam sighed before looking to Caleb, eyes asking if Caleb was okay with it. Caleb was too busy nuzzling into Dean's neck and memorizing his scent. A soft purr happening. Sam saw and smiled softly before leaning in and gently kissing Dean, reaching over to take Caleb's hand as well. Dean stayed utterly still and tense before slowly relaxing between them. When Dean hesitantly returned the kiss Sam was happier than he'd ever been. He had them both!

Caleb squeezed Sam's hand. "I got food and coffee..."

Sam released Dean's lips, smiling at the slightly dazed look on Dean's face. "I'll get it, you two relax." Sam told him, kissing Caleb before getting up to get the food. Caleb smiled slightly at the kiss, blushing red. It felt good.

Dean watched Sam go, still in a bit of shock at what had happened. Sam had... and Caleb was still wrapped around him. It was wrong, wasn't it? They were brothers! But he wanted so badly. He took a deep breath and finally relaxed totally in Caleb's hold, one hand moving to touch Caleb's arm, feeling the smooth skin hesitantly. Caleb chuckled and purred a little louder. Sam's smile was pure happiness when he saw Dean relaxing and touching Caleb curiously. He'd never thought this would happen but now that it had he had no complaints. Oh he knew just because Dean was reacting so well now didn't mean it'd last. Dean could never accept he was allowed to be happy but they'd make him accept it. Sam walked back over with the food and coffee, passing it out so they could eat.

* * *

Dean pounded on the door, hoping someone was home. He was terrified; Sam had never done something like this before. Sam had just gone out for burgers... over a week ago. Cameron opened the door and cocked her head at Dean. "Dean Winchester..."

"Where's Caleb?" He demanded, he needed to make sure his little brother was okay, that he wasn't missing too.

"Caleb is on a mission with Sarah. They should be returning shortly." She reached over and ran a hand down his face gently. "Why are you so scared?"

"Sam's gone." Dean answered, surprised by the gentle touch but not doing anything to stop her, too upset to really care about anything but making sure his family was okay. "John okay?"

"John is fine. He went shopping for supplies with Derrick." She tilted her head a bit. "Caleb said he will be back within the half hour." Dean nodded, shifting on the spot, too wired to stand still, besides he was still on the doorstep and people would notice soon. Cameron moved to let him in, closing the door behind him.

_TBC…._


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 19**

Caleb was out of the truck and up the stairs before it even stopped. "Dean!" Dean looked at Caleb in relief moving to wrap his arms around him, hugging him tightly, afraid he'd vanish too. Caleb blinked and hugged Dean back. "Hey... what happened? What's going on?"

"Sam he...he's gone. He just went out for burgers...he's not answering his phone, I can't find him." Dean answered without moving.

Caleb nodded a bit and looked towards Sarah. "I have to go." Sarah nodded and he ran up the stairs to pack.

Dean slumped into a chair and looked at Sarah, looking lost and scared. "You sure John's okay?" he asked softly, worried about all his little brothers.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. Derrick is with him."

"He won't be any protection against demons." Dean warned.

Sarah smiled slightly. "Derrick has had dealings with Demons before."

"What? When?"

"Seems that humans and Demons end up on the same team against Skynet."

Dean just stared at her and then shook his head. "Teaming up with demons? Hope he remembers they want to kill people now, not help them." Dean muttered and then scrambled for his phone as it rang.

"He does." Caleb said as he came down, watching Dean with the phone. "Sammy?" He was so hopeful.

Dean stared at the screen and sure enough Sam's name popped up. Dean put it to his ear. "Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" He demanded, listening to Sam's confused babbling. "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Just tell me where you are." Dean spoke gently, trying to calm Sam down as Sam rattled off the information. "Okay, we're leaving now, just hang on Sammy." Dean pleaded, hanging up.

On the other end Sam hung up, looking numb. He put the phone down and then looked at his bloodstained hands.

Caleb looked at Dean with wide eyes. "Well?"

"Michigan, he's in Michigan." Dean answered standing up. "We need to go...ask John to call?" Dean asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded. "Okay. Be careful."

"I'll drive." Caleb replied as he moved to the car. Dean just nodded, running pretty much on autopilot at the moment. He'd heard the fear and confusion in Sam's voice and knew something was very wrong. They had to get to him fast. Caleb drove the whole way there; at most they would stop for one or two hours for him to do a quick hibernation as not to waste a whole night. Dean stayed at Caleb's side the whole time, occasionally reaching out to touch or kiss him, assuring himself Caleb was alright. Caleb squeezed Dean's hand gently. "It's gonna be okay."

Dean nodded and then got out of the car and headed into the motel, searching for the room number Sam had given him. He knocked. "Sam, it's us. Sam!" He called louder when there was no answer. He tried the door only to have it open. He glanced at Caleb but then went in and froze as he saw Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space. "Sam? Hey." He called softly, not wanting to spook Sam.

Caleb made his way in silently and looked around frowning, his nose flaring. "I smell blood... old blood."

Dean knelt beside Sam and gasped, pushing at his shirt when he saw all the blood on it. "Are you bleeding?" Dean demanded and Sam finally reacted to him.

"I tried to wash it off." Dean kept looking for the wound as Sam's gaze drifted to Caleb briefly. "I don't think it's mine." Sam admitted.

"Whose is it?" Dean demanded and Sam shrugged listlessly.

"Don't know."

"Sam what the hell happened?" Dean grabbed his shoulders and Sam finally looked at him, looking scared.

"Dean I don't remember anything." He whispered. Caleb moved around the room, checking for protections, no salt, nothing. He frowned and glanced to Sam. "Caleb stay with him, I'm gonna go check with reception, see what they know." Dean straightened and gently pushed Sam back on the bed. "Just stay here Sammy." Sam nodded and curled on his side.

Caleb watched Dean go then looked at Sam. "Where's your protections Sam?" He made his way over and sat down next to his elder brother. Sam blinked and then shrugged, moving a hand to lay it on Caleb's leg. Dean came back a few minutes later and smiled at seeing Caleb beside Sam. Caleb rubbed Sam's back gently, looking to Dean for information.

Dean joined them on the bed, reaching out to run his fingers through Sam's hair, grimacing at how oily it was. Hadn't Sam showered at all since vanishing? "Apparently Sam checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Rooms been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual."

"Okay... first order of business. Shower Sam." Caleb said as he helped his brother up. Sam leant against Caleb as if tired and let him lead him, Dean going ahead to start the shower for him. Caleb smiled a bit as he washed Sam. Taking care of him like Sam usually did, purring to comfort his brother. Dean was on Sam's other side, holding him up while Caleb worked; very worried Sam was in shock or something. Inside Sam's body a war waged as Sam tried to fight free long enough to warn them but Meg was not going to let that happen, she was just having too much fun. "What's the plan Dean?" Caleb asked.

"We need to get some food and water into him and figure out what's going on. Why can't he remember...nothing like this has ever happened to him before." Dean answered quietly. Caleb nodded and went to do just that.

* * *

Dean pulled up in front of a small gas station. "All right. Receipt's for ten gallons at pump number two. You getting any, uh, any goosebumps yet? God this looks familiar, deja vu vibes?" Dean asked and Sam shook his head so Dean opened his door. "Maybe someone inside remembers you. Come on."

Caleb followed, his hands in his pockets, looking around silently checking the camera placement. He glanced over to Dean and Sam before moving out of the camera view and swiping a few things.

The clerk stared in shock and then anger when he saw Sam. "You! Outta here now, I'm calling the cops."

"You talking to him?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I'm talking to him. Jerk comes in yesterday, stinking drunk, grabs a forty from the fridge, starts chugging it." The clerk snapped and Dean looked between him and Sam in shock.

"This guy!" Dean stared at Sam. "You're drinking malt liquor?"

"Not after he whipped the friggin' bottle at me head."

"This guy?" Dean asked again, still unable to believe it. Sam got mopey when drunk, not violent. Caleb made his way over at the conversation, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

"What, am I speaking Urdu?" The clerk snapped.

"Look, I'm really sorry if I did anything..." Sam stated.

"Tell your story walkin' pal. Po-po will be here in five." the clerk snapped back and Dean sighed.

"Wait, wait, put the phone down. Sam go wait in the car."

"But Dean,"

"Go wait in the car!"

Caleb moved and took Sam's arm gently. "Come on Sam..."

Sam let Caleb lead him out to the car, Meg smirking mentally at how easy it was to fool them all. Sam moved to hug Caleb. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Caleb rubbed his back. "Don't worry about it bro. We're gonna figure this out." He got in the car with Sam and offered him a stolen candy bar.

Sam smiled and took it, eating happily even while inside Sam was crying as Meg pushed him back under. She was enjoying letting Sam occasionally see what she was doing. She would make him watch when she killed his 'brother's. Who would have thought innocent little Sammy would be into incest and threesomes? Maybe she could convince them to sleep together first, make it even more painful for them all at the end.

Caleb moved, grabbing Sam around the neck. "Who are you?" Sam would have bitched him out for stealing a candy bar.

Sam stared at him with wide eyes. "Caleb what are you doing? Let me go." Meg argued, she didn't want to reveal herself yet...though maybe...that could be fun. She'd see if she could fool the boy first.

"The last time I swiped a chocolate bar, you bitched me out for three hours." Caleb snarled.

"I..." Sam shook his head, staring at Caleb pleadingly. "It's me Sam." He whispered. "I don't know what's going on. Please." Meg hated the begging; then again it was nice to hear Sam's voice doing it.

Caleb's eyes narrowed and he just squeezed harder. "Sam... doesn't... beg."

Damn it, it wasn't time yet. "Caleb..." He went limp, wanting to see if the boy would really keep squeezing. Course he stopped squeezing, he didn't want to kill his brother, started to chant in Latin though. Meg snarled but forced Sam's body to not react, not like the boy could exorcise her with the binding link in place. "Caleb it's me." Caleb stopped, looking unsure. He leaned back and turned his back from Sam, cycling through things on how to tell it wasn't Sam. He needed holy water. He got out to get some. Meg swore but then saw Dean coming. Sam reached out to Caleb and pulled him around, kissing him. "It's me kitten, it's me." Sam whispered when he pulled back, reaching out to gently run his fingers thought Caleb's hair. "My head's all over the place."

Caleb relaxed at that, kissing back with a sigh. "Okay..." Only Sam called him Kitten. Meg relaxed, crisis averted. Silly trusting little boy. Inside his head Sam screamed for Caleb not to fall for it.

"Got a direction, we're heading north, Route 71." Dean called as he got close. "Something wrong?"

"Other than Caleb practicing his sticky fingers? And me not remembering? Nope." Sam answered.

Caleb pouted. "I was hungry..."

Dean chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Good work." Dean praised and Sam rolled his eyes. Caleb chuckled and purred. Dean started the car and they headed down the highway for hours, as it grew darker Dean finally spoke. "What's going on with you Sam? Hm? Cause smoking, throwing bottles at people, I mean, that sounds more like me than you."

"Dean wait, right here. Turn down that road!" Sam called without answering Dean's question.

"What?"

"I don't know how I know, I just do." Sam argued and Dean made the turn, finding a large house with plenty of emergency lighting and cameras outside.

Caleb froze when he saw this house. "I know this place..."

"What? How?" Dean asked.

"This was a safe house for John Connor's people..."

"Well it certainly looks like the current owner doesn't want any surprises." Dean muttered as he walked to the door.

"Hey guys!" Sam called form around the corner, flashlight pointed at a broken window.

"I'm surprised the cops didn't show; place like this you'd think would have an alarm." Dean commented.

"Yeah, you would." Sam answered as he stared at the disabled alarm on the wall.

Dean led then inside cautiously. "Get the lights." Sam did and Dean kneeled beside a body, turning it over to reveal a middle-aged man, his throat cut deeply.

Caleb got the lights then looked at the guy frowning. "Well this changes things..."

"Dean I did this." Sam whispered in horror and Dean glared at him.

"We don't know that."

"What else do you need? How else do you explain the car, the knife, the blood,"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" Dean snapped and then took a deep breath. "Look even if you did do this then there must have been a good reason. Caleb see if you can find where the cameras go, maybe they got something." Caleb nodded and went to find the last security tape. He came back after a few moments with the DVD, also smelling like he puked recently, slightly pale. Dean caught the smell and looked at him in concern. "Hey, you okay?"

"I... uh... I killed him... in my past... your future... if... if he's dead now... what's that mean for me?" Caleb asked softly, shivering a bit.

"Just one person you won't kill while under Skynet's control kiddo. It's not a big change." Dean assured him, reaching over to squeeze his arm. "Let's see what the cameras show. They showed Sam killing the man.

"I know for a fact that none of Skynet's Terminators nor his Infiltrators are exact replicas of Sam..." Caleb said as he watched the thing, just in case Dean asked.

"How do we erase this?" Dean demanded.

"I killed him Dean; I just broke in and killed him." Sam whispered, appearing to be in shock.

"Listen to me Sam!" Dean grabbed his shoulders. "Whoever this guy is he's a hunter. Which means other hunters are gonna come looking for his killer. We have to cover our tracks, okay."

"His name was Steve Wandell; this is a letter from his daughter." Sam muttered, still sounding shocked as he held the letter.

Dean looked at Sam and then Caleb before grabbing the computer and smashing it to the floor. "Everyone wipe your prints then we go." Caleb nodded and went to do so, leading a freaking out Sam to the car.

Dean got them into the motel room and looked around. "Okay, we get a few hours sleep and then we put this place in our rear view mirror. I know this is bad but you have to snap out of it. Say something Sam."

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning? Murder Dean. That's what I did." Sam snapped.

"Maybe...hey we don't know...shape shifter!" Dean argued but Sam shook his head, reaching out to hug Caleb.

"You saw the tape Dean, no eye flare, no distortion."

"Yeah but it wasn't you. I mean it might have been you but it wasn't." Dean argued.

Caleb hugged him back. "You're tired, in shock, you need rest Sam."

"Well I think it was." Sam sat down, pulling Caleb with him, Meg reaching out carefully, deciding she didn't want the boy interfering in what was going to happen so she decided to mess with his little computer some. "I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean demanded.

Caleb went with him, leaning into Sam's touch before he found that he couldn't move, what the hell was going on? He tried to frown, he couldn't he was like a puppet on strings, reacting to the not Sam.

"For the last few weeks I've been having...these feelings." Sam answered, petting Caleb gently, knowing it had worked, that the boy couldn't move. He nudged something else, wanting to hear him purr again.

"What feelings?"

"Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it, it just gets worse. Day by day it gets worse."

"You never said anything..." Dean whispered and Sam shrugged, leaning down to kiss Caleb's throat. Caleb closed his eyes and purred as not Sam kept up the attention, moving his head to expose his throat more.

"Well I didn't want to scare you guys."

"Bang-up job on that." Dean answered, rolling his eyes at seeing Caleb so relaxed.

"Dean, the demon, you know he has plans for me. And we know he's turned others into killers."

"No one can control you but you." Dean argued.

Caleb whined when the contact was gone, moving to nuzzle Sam, asking for more. Meg smirked; the boy was reacting as if it was totally natural and not her making him do it. This was fun! Oh what plans she had for him and Sammy...or Dean if he had the guts to actually kill his baby brother. "It sure doesn't seem like that Dean, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm just becoming..."

"What?"

"Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself Dean. I gotta face up to who I am." Sam lowered Caleb to the bed and made him open his eyes so he'd be able to see what would happen next.

"I didn't mean this!" Dean pleaded.

"But it's still true. Dad knew, that's why he told you, if it ever came to this..."

"Shut up Sam." Dean growled and then glanced at Caleb, why wasn't he helping? Caleb moved; he tilting his head to the side as he watched curiously.

"Dean you promised me, you promised Dad."

"No. Listen to me. We're going to figure this out. There's got to be a way."

"Yeah, there is." Sam pulled a gun from his bag and shoved it at Dean. "I don't want to hurt anyone else; I don't want to hurt either of you." Sam pleaded, tears in his eyes.

"You won't. Whatever this is you can fight it." Dean all but begged and Sam smiled sadly, leaning in to kiss him.

"I can't, not forever. You gotta do it." Sam begged and they stood in silence, staring at each other. Sam took Dean's hand and placed the gun in it. Dean just stared in shock and looked to Caleb again.

"Caleb do something." Dean whispered and Meg smirked...what to make him say to really break poor little Dean...

"Sam's right." Caleb replied calmly. "He needs to be terminated."

_TBC…_


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Don't own no matter how much I wish otherwise._

**Non-con ahead in this chapter!**

**Chapter 20**

Dean stared at Caleb and then looked back at Sam who was nodding in agreement. "You know, I've tried so hard to keep you safe, both of you."

"I know." Sam agreed softly.

"I can't. I'd rather die." Dean stated, dropping the gun and walking past Sam.

"No you'll live." Sam whispered as he picked the gun up. Dean turned to him and Sam smirked. "You'll live to regret this." he pistol-whipped Dean and the hunter crumpled. Sam then turned and walked to Caleb, touching his head. "Got some work to do on you kid."

"You bastard!" Caleb snarled through gritted teeth, his face calm and passive though, he wanted to know what this thing was gonna do to him.

am just smirked. "Technically I think what you wanted to say was demonic bitch." She purred, Sam's eyes flashing black. "Don't worry though, you won't mind soon. That computer of yours is just so fascinating."

"Nooo!" He tried to get away but he was stuck.

"Shh, just relax kitten." Those words sounded so much like Sam. But then he touched Caleb's temples, reaching deeper for the original programming. She couldn't figure out who had rewired him, far more powerful than her but that didn't stop her from playing.

Caleb cried out in pain as he dug into his programming. "Stop!"

"Shh, it's alright, almost done." She soothed, running Sam's hand through Caleb's hair in mockery. She found the programming Caleb had been born with and thrust it forward again, but tweaked it to make him obedient to her and not that skynet thing.

He screamed again, his eyes rolling up in his head as his nose started to bleed. "Please... stop..."

"All done." Sam told him, pulling back to wait and see what Caleb did. Caleb sat there for several moments as his brain did a soft reboot. When he was done he blinked and looked around. Seeing Dean unconscious he moved to terminate him. "Leave him." Sam ordered.

Caleb stopped and looked over towards Sam. "Why?"

"Because we're not done playing with him." Sam reached out to touch Caleb's face. "How do you feel?"

"Confused." Caleb replied, the different directives in his brain fighting for dominance.

"About what?"

"You're... you're not my Sam... but... I have to kill his brother... my brother..." Caleb pressed the palm of his hands to his eyes. "Argh!"

"Shh, I am Sam Caleb, I am the only brother you have, No one else matters." Sam told him, gripping Caleb's chin to force eye contact. "You will follow my orders."

Caleb looked at him. "Yes... I'll follow your orders."

"Good boy." Sam told him before kissing him. "We're leaving now."

Caleb kissed back and moved to follow him. "Okay."

Sam stayed between Caleb and Dean's unconscious form as they left, not wanting him to see Dean again, just in case. They got in the Impala and Sam started driving. Caleb kept scanning the area as they drove. He had to obey, he didn't have to cuddle. "Tell me what you are thinking." Sam asked after driving in silence.

"You need to die." Caleb replied monotone.

"Oh and why is that?"

"You're not the Sam I remember..." Caleb replied softly.

"You will obey me, you have no choice. So stop thinking about anything but obeying me and making sure we are safe. You have to make me happy; if you do I'll keep you around." Sam told him.

"How shall I please you?" Caleb looked at him curiously.

Sam moved a hand from the steering wheel to pet Caleb's hair. "Well since I'm driving...you can be a cute little kitten for me." She smirked as she felt Sam weakly fighting her to protect Caleb. Caleb leaned into the touch, starting to purr and bat at his hand, moving to cuddle and nuzzle against him. She smiled, petting him as she drove. Who should be her first target? Or should she stop to play with her new toy some more? Caleb pawed into his leg before lay down and nuzzling, nipping for attention. Seeing a very nice hotel Sam pulled over. "Come on kitten, let's get a room. You bring the bags." Sam ordered, getting out. Caleb blinked and moved to do as said, grabbing the bags and following Sam silently. Once they were in the room he looked around curiously after placing the bags on the beds. "Such a good kitten." Sam whispered, hugging him from behind and kissing his throat. "Would you like a reward?"

Caleb purred louder, leaning into the touch. His eyes closing as he nuzzled against Sam. Sam smiled and his hands moved under Caleb's shirt before yanking it off. "Finish stripping and lie on the bed." He ordered. Caleb nuzzled against his cheek and did as ordered, his face passive through the whole thing. Curious as a kitten, but mainly just going through the motions as ordered. "Such a pretty kitten." Sam moved to hover over his body, stroking his skin. From Sam's memories Meg knew they hadn't gone this far before and the idea of taking it from them made her giddy. She moved Sam's body to stroke Caleb's cock, wanting him excited. Caleb moaned softly as he started to harden in Sam's hand. He let out a soft curious mewl since he was supposed to be a kitten. Meg chuckled at the noise and at the screaming poor Sammy was doing. She wanted him awake and watching for this. "You know I've never done this in a male body before." She told Caleb, still stroking him. Sam kissed Caleb hard.

Caleb leaned into the kiss as she moved against him, growling softly, trying to fight everything. Something was wrong but he couldn't stop.

"Be a good kitty, you want this after all, this is your reward." Sam told him. Caleb relaxed, the growl turning into a purr. Sam smiled as Caleb relaxed; surprised the boy had managed to try to fight her after the playing she'd done with his programming. "Such a good obedient kitten." She praised. "Strip me." Caleb did as ordered, looking up at her silently and obediently, but his eyes were dead, like a terminator's. Sam saw his dead eyes and scowled. "Feel it kitten, you love me don't you? So show it." She hissed. Caleb blinked at him and cocked his head to the side confused. This wasn't Sam, he didn't love not Sam. "I am Sam kitten, you love me." She growled, keeping her eyes from flashing. Stupid things, it was meant to believe she really was Sam. Caleb chewed on his lower lip and whined. He moved closer and nipped at Sam's jaw line, wanting forgiveness. Sam smirked and petted his hair before going back to stroking more delicate parts of Caleb's body. "Shh, you're forgiven kitten. Now on your hands and knees."

Caleb turned over, looking over his shoulder at Sam like he was his world. Seeing the look in Caleb's eyes Sam smiled and kissed him before lining himself up. Meg stroked Caleb's spine, laughing as she heard Sam begging her not to hurt Caleb, to prepare him. She ignored him and entered her kitten's body with a single thrust. Caleb yelped in pain and fell forward, he hadn't been expecting that. He whined softly as he lay there, shivering under Sam.

"You wanted this kitten so now you're going to enjoy it. Come on, get up again." Sam ordered as he began to thrust over and over into Caleb's body. Caleb whimpered but got himself up. Soon the pain turned to pleasure and he started to move against Sam, arching into him with a moan. Sam grinned and moved to nibble at the kittens' throat. "Good kitten, that's it, enjoy it. You want this, you need it." He whispered in Caleb's ear as he thrust faster and harder into his now willing body. Caleb mewled softy, purring louder as he nuzzled against Sam. He grunted as he tried to get closer, wanting more, needing more. He whimpered because it wasn't enough. Sam sat back on his heels, pulling Caleb with him, wrapping one arm around Caleb's chest, the other around his hard cock, stroking it. "Come kitten." He ordered and then bit Caleb's neck hard enough to break the skin. Caleb gasped and let out a long cry as he came, relaxing into Sam's embrace purring, nuzzling against him. He looked up at Sam with love and adoration, Sam was his everything, his world. Sam smiled and stroked Caleb's sweaty skin tenderly. "Good kitten, my good little kitten." he praised even as she felt Sam inside shut down in shock. "Take a cat nap little one." Caleb nipped at his jaw line before going limp in his arms, purring softly.

Sam laid Caleb back on the bed and got up to shower, exploring the body she was wearing as she did, enjoying the mental silence. Maybe she'd truly broken poor little Sammy? Once she was done she dried of and got into bed with Caleb, pulling the covers over them. They could rest for a while. Caleb turned and curled closer to Sam's body. Purring softly, tongue snaking out to lick the skin near him lazily.

Sam woke a few hours later and grimaced at the wet patch of skin where Caleb had been licking. "Time to wake up kitten." Caleb yawned and stretched as he woke, looking up at Sam and smiling with a happy purr. Sam grinned and tickled him before getting up. "Get dressed kitten, just jeans and a t-shirt. Want to see as much of that body as possible." Caleb blinked and wiggled his toes before looking at Sam curiously. "You won't need shoes." Sam answered, pulling on his own clean clothes. Caleb moved over to his duffle and looked through the clothes before putting on exactly what Sam told him to, t-shirt and jeans. Sam watched and was very tempted to tell the kitten to forgo the t-shirt but that might bring a bit too much attention to them. "Grab the bags kitten; we've got work to do. Though I guess we'll have to feed you first huh? What do kittens eat...?" Caleb just tilted his head to the side, he was a kitten, he didn't speak. Sam petted the kittens' hair, pulling him into a brief kiss. "Such a good kitten. How about some meat? Would you like that?" Caleb kissed back, nipping at Sam's lips as he purred in response. Sam chuckled. "Come on then, don't forget the bags." Sam left the room and headed for the Impala. Caleb followed hissing when his feet touched the cold ground. "Bad kitten. Only happy noises or silence." Sam warned. Caleb whined softly in acknowledgement and followed, tossing the bags into the trunk and getting in the passenger seat. "That's better kitten. Curl up and put your head in my lap." She ordered as she headed for a drive thru. She needed to keep Sam's body fuelled as well after all. Caleb did as told, nuzzling into Sam's lap, kneading his leg with a hand as well, purring softly.

Sam pet him as she drove, only stoping to get them food, getting the kitten only meat and that as raw as it would be sold. After all that was all a normal cat would eat. He ate whatever she fed him happily, if he had a tail it'd be twitching eagerly.

Several hours later they parked behind a bar and got out. Sam walked towards the bar, Caleb trailing behind him. "Wait out here until I call you." Caleb stopped, shivering in the cold air. He held himself as he started to regulate his body temperature to keep from shaking, there was nothing he could do for his bare feet. Sam walked into the bar and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, we're closing up." Jo called, her back to Sam.

"How about just one for the road?" he asked.

"Well, you're about the last person I'd expect to see." Jo admitted as she turned to face him and Sam shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'm full of surprises. So can I get a beer?"

"Sure. One beer." She agreed, grabbing a bottle and setting it down on the bar before going back to cleaning. "So how'd you find me?"

"Well, uh, it's kind of what we do, you know?"

"Speaking of 'we', where's Dean?"

"Couldn't make it."

"So what are you doing here, Sam? I mean, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"Right. Um, well, that's why I'm here. I kind of, I wanted to see if we could square things, you know?" Sam took his jacket off and Jo frowned, seeing an odd burn on his arm.

"That looks like it hurts."

"No. No, just, just had a run-in with a hot stove."

"So you were saying something about squaring things?"

"Yeah. Um. Look, I know how you feel about my dad. And I can't say I blame you. He was obsessed. Consumed with hunting; and he didn't care who got caught in the cross-fire. And I guess that included your dad. But that was my father, that's not me."

"What about Dean?"

"Well, Dean's more like my father than I am, but...Boy. You're really carrying a torch for him, aren't you? I'll take that as a yes. It's too bad. 'Cause see, Dean, he likes you, sure, but not in the way you'd want. I mean, maybe as kind of a... a little sister, you know? But romance? That's just out of the question, he," Sam laughed, "he kind of thinks you're a schoolgirl, you know?" Sam paused. "I'm not trying to hurt you, Jo, I, I'm telling you because I care."

"Well, that's real kind of you, Sam."

"I mean it." He put a hand over hers possessively. "I care about you a lot."

"Sam, what's going on?" Jo asked, beginning to realise something was very off.

"I can be more to you, Jo."

"Maybe you should leave." She stated firmly and Sam shrugged.

"Okay." He shoved her hand away and stood to leave; she turned to face the bar, leaning on it heavily. Suddenly Sam reappeared, grabbing her from behind and manhandling her.

"Sam, get off me! Sam, get off me! Sam!" Jo struggled wildly, grabbing a beer bottle but he grabbed her wrist and slammed it onto the bar, shattering the bottle.

"Jo, Jo, Jo." He shoved her around until she faced the bar and pinned her there, left hand over her wrist, right hand stroking her hair.

"Sam, no, no! Please! Please!" She sobbed, terrified about what he was going to do but instead he slammed her forehead into the bar, knocking her out. He lifted her and lay her on the bar, stroking her hair gently.

"It didn't have to be this way. Or maybe it did. Caleb." Sam called out as he pulled Jo's limp form off the bar.

_TBC…._


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Don't own.  
__Last chapter of Meg induced torture._

**Chapter 21**

Caleb made his way in, his nose wrinkling at the smell of beer. He walked over to Sam, ignoring the shattered glass cutting into his feet. "Tie her to the poll over there." Sam pointed out the wooden pole. He handed her limp form to Caleb and then started searching the room for anything that might be useful. Caleb obeyed silently, tying her good and tight. Sam chuckled. "Cat got you tongue?" He teased and then grinned. "You can speak kitten."

Caleb cocked his head to the side to look at Sam. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing in particular at the moment kitten. Just thought you might like the ability to speak." Sam moved over to him, checking the ropes. "Good job kitten. Now we wait."

"Affirmative." Caleb started to look around the bar, his kitten like curiosity getting the better of him, leaving bloody footprints in his wake as he walked over the broken glass.

"Does that hurt kitten?" Meg asked, feeling Sam finally starting to sluggishly react to the world again. Guess she hadn't totally broken him then. She sat on the edge of the bar and held a hand out to Caleb.

"Does what hurt?" Caleb looked over at her from where he was scanning the different liquors.

"Your feet." She wiggled Sam's fingers in a come here motion.

Caleb made his way over. "Do you want me to feel pain?"

Sam pulled him to stand between his legs, sitting on the bar he towered over Caleb. He put his hands on Caleb's shoulders, massaging lightly. "Be aware of it but not care." he answered before kissing Caleb, wanting to put on a show for dear Jo who was slowly starting to stir. Caleb purred, leaning up to kiss Sam back. Sam pulled him tight against his body, letting Caleb feel it as he hardened in arousal. He dropped a hand to rub Caleb's groin, wanting him aroused.

Caleb moaned and moved against Sam's hand, nibbling on Sam's lower lip with a soft moan. "Sam..."

Sam slipped off the bar and then turned to lift Caleb onto it, a hand in Caleb's hair to keep his head still as they kissed. "What do you want kitten?" He asked, hearing the low moan of pain coming from Jo.

"You... I want you." Caleb breathed. All he knew, all he saw was Sam. "Please?"

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing?" Jo's groggy voice demanded and Sam turned to see her staring in shock. Sam grabbed Caleb's arms and wrapped them around himself so Caleb was hugging him.

"What does it look like Jo?" Caleb nuzzled and mouthed at Sam's neck, oblivious to Jo's presence. "Not now Caleb, poor little Jo here doesn't understand." Sam told him. "But you have been a good kitten...just lie back on the bar and rest while I talk to Jo, think of me and how I reward you for being such a good kitten." Sam told him, walking closer to the tied up woman. Caleb stretched out on the bar, watching Sam from his perch. Eyes half lidded as if he was dozing. Sam glanced at him and smiled before turning back to Jo."So what exactly did your Mom tell you about how your Dad died?" He asked as he circled Jo, occasionally glancing at where Caleb lay.

"You're not Sam." She glared and Sam smirked.

"Don't be so sure of that. Answer the question." He told her but she stayed quiet. Sam moved to squat in front of her, leaning in, his expression shifting to one of open concern. He pulled out a large knife and stroked her face with it. "Come on, it's me. You can tell me anything, you know that. Answer. The question."

"Fine." She spat angrily.

"Fine." Sam echoed and she glared.

"Our Dads were in California. Devil's Gate Reservoir. They were setting a trap for some kind of Hell spawn. John was hiding, waiting, and my Dad was bait.

Sam laughed. "That's just like John. Oh, I'll bet he dangled Bill like meat on a hook. Then what?" He got up and moved to stand behind her.

"The thing showed up. John got too eager, jumped out too soon, got my Dad exposed out in the open. The thing turned around and killed him."

Sam leant in and played with her hair. "Hmmmm. Not quite."

"What?"

"What? Oh. See, it hurt him. It didn't kill him. You really don't know the truth, do you? I'll bet your Mom doesn't either?" Sam moved to face her again.

"Know what?" Jo demanded, unable to fight the urge to glance at the male lying on the bar, intense green eyes hooded but locked on Sam. Sam laughed and Jo blushed, looking down.

Caleb yawned and stretched, cracking his back before reaching for Sam with a soft mew. He wanted Sam, needed him. He whined pleadingly and purred.

"Listen to him Jo, so needy. He's incredible to look at isn't he?" Sam taunted, gripping her face to make her look. Jo glanced at the young man spread out on the bar; his shirt had ridden up to reveal a well toned form. She blushed and shut her eyes.

"Why is he..."

"Because I told him to. Kitten does what I tell him, don't you Caleb?"

"Affirmative." Caleb purred, blood dripping from his feet.

"What do you think Jo? Should I give him what he wants?" Sam asked and Jo stared at Caleb in horror. This couldn't be Sam, Sam wouldn't do this.

"Yes." She whispered, wanting the boy to be helped somehow. He sounded like an animal one second and...like a zombie or something the next.

"Hear that Caleb? Jo thinks you should get what you want." Sam walked back over to Caleb and kissed him, biting Caleb's lip hard enough to draw blood, a hand tracing down Caleb's side.

Caleb whimpered in pleasure, purring louder as he kissed back, a hand going around Sam's waist. "Sam..."

"Such a good kitten." Sam pulled Caleb up, using his hair to control Caleb's movements again. "See how good he is Jo?" Sam asked her and Jo turned her head away as much as she could, terrified Sam would decide to use her next. Sam unzipped Caleb's jeans and pulled him out, stroking gently. Caleb moaned and whimpered, thrusting against Sam's hand with a loud purr. Meg laughed as Sam began screaming again. She pushed Caleb back down on the bar again and then leant in; sealing Sam's lips around Caleb, didn't want the kid making a mess after all.

Caleb moaned as he thrust into Sam's mouth, his hand tangling in Sam's hair. "Sam... please. Please!"

Sam pulled off and looked at Caleb and then Jo who was crying quietly. "Since you said please kitten, just lay still and don't pull my hair." He warned before going back to work on Caleb. Caleb let go of Sam's hair and continued to move against his mouth, panting and whining softly when he was about to climax, but he wouldn't unless told to. Sam smirked as he realised that and looked up, nodding at Caleb before moving a hand to touch him as well. Caleb yowled as he came, thrusting into Sam's mouth as he shuddered. He lay there limply, purring softly as he came down from the high.

Sam tucked Caleb back into his pants once he'd used his tongue to clean him up as best he could. "You can take a cat nap if you want kitten. I think Jo's feeling left out." Sam whispered, petting Caleb gently. Sam pulled back and walked over to kneel in front of the crying Jo. "Now where were we...oh yes. Boor Bill. You see, Bill was all clawed up. Holding his insides in his hands. He was gurgling and praying to see you and Ellen one more time. So my Dad...killed him. Put him out of his misery like a sick dog." Sam taunted her.

"You're lying." She spat, staring at Sam through her tears to avoid looking at the blissed out man on her bar.

"I'm not, it's true." Sam leant in closer. "My Daddy shot your Daddy in the head..." he sing-songed.

"How could you know that?" She choked.

"I hear things." He stood and stabbed the knife into the pillar above her head.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She demanded.

"Like Daddy like daughter. You're bait. Now open up." He shoved a knotted rag in her mouth and tied it in place. "That's a girl. Caleb we have company coming, get ready." Caleb yawned and got up, he scanned the room for the best place to ambush the company and terminate. Seeing the corner behind the door he moved to it.

Dean burst in and saw Sam with a knife to Jo's throat and Caleb...Dean couldn't see him but knew he was there somewhere. "Sam!" Dean barked and Sam stared at him in desperate panic. "Put the knife down dammit." Dean told him, keeping an eye out for Caleb.

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm gonna kill her. Please. You'll be doing me a favour! Shoot me!" He turned to face Dean, arms spread. "Shoot me!"

"No, Sammy, come one." Dean turned away lowering his gun, glancing around for Caleb again.

"What the hell's wrong with you Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?" Sam snapped.

Dean turned suddenly and flung water from a flask at Sam, watching it hiss and steam as it hit Sam. "That's holy water you demonic son of a bitch!"

Sam raised his head, revealing solid black eyes and Dean flung more water. Sam growled, turned and ran. "Caleb come!" he snapped even as he burst through a window, fleeing. Caleb was frozen, he was supposed to obey Sam, but his target was there, he had to Terminate Dean Winchester. He moved, slamming into Dean hard, he had no weapon but he could strangle him. Meg paused and growled. "Caleb follow me now!" She yelled, her orders were meant to override the programming; she wanted to torture dear Dean a little more before killing him. Caleb looked up at Sam, then back down at Dean, going to choke him again. "Caleb now!" She ordered again from the dock below the window, reaching out to his mind with her power, ready to mess with his programming again if he didn't obey. Caleb dropped Dean and moved to follow her, jumping out the window and landing on his glass encrusted feet silently.

"Caleb!" Dean called groggily as he struggled up, shaking his head to clear it. Why had Caleb attacked him? It didn't matter; he had to save them both from the demon. He grabbed the knife and cut Jo free; she pulled the gag out as Dean bolted for the window.

"He was possessed?" She yelled and Dean turned to stare at her for a moment and then leapt out the window. "Dean!" She yelled after him.

Dean followed their tracks into the warehouse, stalking them and knowing they were stalking him in return. "So who are you?" Dean yelled.

"I got lots of names!" The demon answered.

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?" Dean demanded angrily. "What have you done to Caleb?"

"Should have seen your face when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic. As for the kitten...well let's just say his reprogramming wasn't fool proof. Was it kitten?"

"Terminate Dean Winchester." Caleb replied as he stalked through the warehouse.

"Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances." Dean yelled as he kept moving, he knew against a demon he had a chance, but Caleb?

"No, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? See, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Should have known you wouldn't have the sac. Anyway. Fun's over now. You can die with the knowledge that I will kill every hunter I can find and Caleb will live his life as my obedient little toy." Sam yelled.

"Well I hope you've already gotten your kicks because you're gonna pay hell for this!" Dean yelled back.

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your precious little brother." Sam answered, leading Dean to an open air dock. "Caleb kill him." Sam called softly.

Dean looked around, trying to find either of them but not knowing what he'd do, the demon was right, he couldn't hurt his brothers. "Caleb? It's me, it's Dean. Come on kid, you can fight this. You know me little brother. That isn't Sam, it's a demon, it doesn't care about you. But I do, so does the real Sam. Please Caleb." Dean called out, trying to reach him.

Caleb moved into frame, with a gun. He looked at Dean silently for a moment before raising it. "You need to be Terminated..." His hand was shaking slightly, his teeth gritted. He seemed to be fighting it. "It is my mission... Terminate Dean Winchester."

"Caleb listen to me. You can fight this; I know you can little brother." Dean whispered, taking a cautious step towards him. "You're more stubborn than that piece of metal in your head. This...none of this is your fault. I...I love you Caleb." The last was a whisper but he knew Caleb could hear it. "Please, just give me the gun."

Caleb frowned and winced, his nose was starting to bleed. He looked around lost, shivering slightly, his scrubbers failing from the cold and wounds. "D...Dean?"

"It's me, I'm here Caleb. You're going to be okay, just come here and I'll get you help. I know you can fight this, just give me the gun." Dean pleaded, holding his hand out to Caleb, keeping eye contact. "Got to get you warmed up."

Meg watched silently, curious tot see if Caleb could fight her enough to give Dean the gun. She ignored Sam's panicked screams and entreaties. It didn't matter to her if Caleb killed Dean or surrendered to him, she was armed after all.

Caleb looked around lost, shaking more violently from the cold. He looked at Dean again and his face went slack. He had a mission; he had to terminate Dean Winchester. He raised the gun and fired. Dean gasped in pain, eyes locked with Caleb's as his body fell back. "Lov..." He choked out as he went over, body vanishing into the dark water. Caleb watched him fall before he dropped the gun, falling to the ground afterwards, eyes staring out at nothing.

Sam stalked to the edge and looked down; smirking when there was no sign of Dean anywhere. The hunter was dead. Then he walked over and nudged Caleb's body, frowning at the blood. "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Sam stated before leaving, never noticing the barely conscious form dragging itself from the water a dock over.

Caleb twitched slightly as his computer tried to fight the virus that had infected it. It wasn't doing too well; the body was too cold, slowing down the process.

Dean clung to the rotten wood with one hand, trying to pull himself further from the water but he was soaked through and it was weighing him down as well as making it hard to concentrate. "Caleb...he'p..." he called brokenly before slumping limply, body shivering violently. Caleb's hand twitched, to help, or finish the job. It was not known. His lips were blue and he was beyond shivering with cold. Dean coughed, body shaking with cold and pain but he finally managed to pull himself a little further onto the ramp. His fingers were frozen, starting to bleed as he as he pulled himself along. He had to get help, had to get to Caleb. He made it back to the upper section but then couldn't move any further, fighting to stay conscious. He shifted his head and he could vaguely make out Caleb's still form. "Cal'b..." He called weakly.

Jo froze when she saw Dean. "Dean!" She ran over and helped him up. "You're alive! I heard the gun shot..."

Dean slumped weakly against her, gazing around in a daze. "Cal'b!" He called, seeing his brother. He pulled away from Jo and staggered, falling again but he had to get to Caleb.

Jo moved and helped him up again. "Let me get you inside, then I'll get the kid." She started to lead him to the bar.

"N...no...Calb'...fir't." Dean shivered, Caleb needed more help. He pulled away from her again.

Jo sighed and glared at Dean before moving to drag the kid up and inside the bar. She laid him down on the bar top before moving to get Dean. This time Dean worked with her to get into the bar, relaxing when he saw Caleb lying on the bar. He slumped into a chair, hand going to the bullet wound, trying to stop the blood.

Jo grabbed the first aid kit after laying a few aprons over Caleb. She moved to help Dean with his wound, grabbing some whisky on the way. Dean kept his eyes on Caleb, scared the kid would vanish if he looked away. "Who's your friend?" Jo asked as she worked on the wound, refusing to look at the poor kid.

Dean blinked at her, shivering in his soaked clothes. "Cal'b, little broth'r." He slurred.

Jo blinked at that then mentally shrugged it off. "Your duffle in your car?" When he nodded she moved to get it so he had a change of clothes. Dean didn't have the energy or coordination to strip and redress though.

Jo pulled off his jacket, shirts, shoes, and socks, the rest was all him. She got some towels and dried what she could of him off before going back to work on the bullet hole. "How'd you get a new little brother?"

Dean hissed in pain and then looked back at Caleb, smiling groggily. "Thought 'shifter...shot 'im. Sammy pissed...little brother...look after..." Dean was fighting to stay conscious but he knew falling asleep would be bad.

Jo frowned. "Stay awake Dean... I'm gonna call the EMTs for your brother. He needs medical attention."

Dean shook his head. "No...no hosp'tal. Can't..." Dean staggered to his feet, stumbling to the bar to touch Caleb's face.

Jo grabbed him before he could move more and hurt himself. "Dean! He's got hypothermia, his feet are a wreck, he might have brain damage. He needs a doctor!"

Dean fumbled in the mess of clothes that had been tossed in a sodden heap and pulled his phone. "Call...Sarah...too dangrous...might see..." Dean's teeth were chattering like mad and he knew that was good, not shivering was bad.

Jo shook her head no. "I don't know this Sarah."

Bloody, numb fingers worked at the wet phone to bring her number up and tried to dial.

Jo looked at the dead waterlogged phone then to Dean. "Dean sit down."

Dean shook his head; he had to get help for Caleb. "Got...remove glass...warm him up..." Dean mumbled.

"The doctors will do that." Jo snapped. "He needs help NOW Dean. I don't know who this Sarah is or where she is. An EMT can be here in moments." She moved to the bar phone and started to dial 911.

"No...not fully human." Dean told her. "Doctor might see." He chattered, hugging himself for warmth. Then he looked at the bar top, it was wide enough so he struggled up and wrapped himself around Caleb, sharing body heat to try and warm both of them up.

Jo sighed as she watched Dean. "You need to get out of the wet pants..."

Dean fumbled with them but finally managed to get them off. "Have call Sarah...needs special help." Dean whispered, hugging Caleb to him. He rattled off the number from memory, silently begging her to make the call. Jo sighed and dialed the number, tossing him dry pants and a shirt.

Sarah answered on the third ring. "Who is this and how did you get this number?"

Jo blinked. "Um... h-hello?"

"Who the hell are you?" Sarah asked.

"I..." she was shocked to be dealing with someone so hostile after everything. She moved to hang up the phone.

"Sarah!" Dean called out as loudly as he could before coughing.

"Dean?!" Sarah asked. "What's going on?" Jo relaxed a bit and put the phone on speaker.

"S...Sam possessed demon. Caleb hurt bad..." Dean told her, working to strip Caleb instead of putting on the clothes Jo had tossed him, he knew they needed skin on skin contact to warm up. Jo looked away, she already saw more of the kid than she wanted.

"Where are you?" Sarah asked.

"B...bar...demon did something...Caleb acting odd...obey demon...fought not to kill me...won't wake up now..." Dean chattered out, really shivering now as he rubbed Caleb's cold skin. "Jo...tell where..." Jo gave the address.

"Dean... I can't get there in days..." Sarah sighed. "What else can I do?"

"G...got stop Sam...gonna kill...again...Caleb needs help, docs...they'd CT, see his comp...come help him? Need John...Cameron..." Dean told her brokenly, still trying to warm Caleb up. "Jo...get the gl...glass out...won't heal with it...in."

Sarah frowned. "You want me to go after Sam? Or come to you?" She was confused.

Jo moved to look at Caleb's feet. Frowning she got some alcohol and tweezers, starting to pull the glass out. "How could he walk...?"

"I...I go Sam...idea where...you help Caleb..." Dean answered, kissing Caleb's temple. "N...not sure how, if wakes up...think demon...messed his programming..."

"Okay... I'll see what I can do... Should I contact anyone?"

"J...Jo call Bobby...warn..." Dean answered. "G..got to warm up..."

Sarah hung up. Jo did as ordered and dialed Bobby's number. "Put on some clothes Dean."

"Body heat." he answered.

"Over the both of you dumb ass." Jo sighed as she waiting for the phone to be picked up. Dean pulled some clothes up to cover them, praying for Caleb to start shivering, shivering would prove he was warming up. Caleb just laid there unconscious next to Dean, unmoving. Jo hung up and frowned. "Bobby ain't answering."

Dean nodded, pushing himself up slowly. He tenderly traced Caleb's slack features. "Sarah's coming...look after him?...I'll stop...Sam."

Jo nodded. "Be careful..."

Dean nodded and sluggishly pulled on his clothes. He kissed Caleb's cold lips before heading out. Jo blinked at that. They were all gay for each other? Her shoulders slumped a bit.

_TBC…_


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 22**

Dean sat weakly against the wall, the beating from Meg, the gunshot wound and lingering cold sapping all his strength. Sam was sitting nearby, looking around in confusion before screaming, raising his arms as if to defend himself. Dean stared in shock before dragging himself over, reaching for Sam. "Sammy, s'okay. Safe now." Dean mumbled, utterly exhausted. Bobby came running back towards them but Dean waved him off. Sam whimpered and Dean managed to gently pull Sam's arms down, looking into terrified hazel. "Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam shook his head.

He remembered. Sam leant to the side and retched, losing everything Meg had fed his body over the last day or so. "Dead...Caleb shot...Dean dead..." Sam mumbled and Dean groaned but pulled Sam into his arms, kissing his temple.

"Not dead Sammy...Caleb shot my shoulder."

Sam peaked at him nervously. "Dean?" He asked shakily and Dean nodded. Sam slowly looked around the room. "C...Caleb?" he called but there was no answer.

"Not doing well. Jo called Sarah to come look after him, left them back at the bar." Dean told him and Sam sobbed, hiding his face again.

"Hurt him..." Sam mumbled.

"No Sammy, Meg hurt him." Dean argued.

"Screamed so loud...tried fight...made me watch..." Sam mumbled. Dean grabbed Sam and staggered up, pulling Sam with him.

"We have to go help him Sammy, where did you leave the car?" Dean asked.

"Help Caleb?"

"Yeah Sammy, help Caleb." Dean got Sam in the car and tiredly used Sam's phone to call Jo. "How is he?" He asked as soon as she picked up.

Jo cringed at the voice on the other end. "He's... conscious."

Her words sent a shot of adrenaline through him. Had Caleb woken up and hurt her without realising? "Jo what happened?" He snapped and Sam turned to look at him dazedly.

"Your friend never showed." Jo replied. "Got a phone call, it was weird, something about a Terminator, emergency... I um... well... he's... I had to call 911."

"You let him go to a hospital! One scan and he's screwed! They'll lock him up and experiment!" Dean snapped angrily, speeding the car up.

"I told him that he couldn't be scanned! It was against his religion!" Jo replied. "Look... he's awake... but he wasn't very responsive, they put him in the mental ward."

"Get him out Jo! We're coming." Dean snapped and hung up.

"Caleb?" Sam whispered, throat a bit raw from screaming.

"We're gonna save him." Dean promised.

Jo blinked and hung up. "Only he or family can do that..." Jo muttered to herself.

* * *

Caleb was curled up in the corner of his bed against the wall. Shivering a bit, he was always shivering now, his feet were bandaged and he didn't talk much. He curled tighter when the door opened, making himself as small a target as possible.

"Thanks, we'll take it from here doctor." Dean steered the man towards the door while Sam just stood a step into the room, staring at Caleb. Dean looked at him but realised Sam wasn't going to move, scared that Caleb hated him now. Dean walked slowly to Caleb's bed. "Caleb? It's Dean, can you hear me?" he called softly, thankful Caleb had a private room. Caleb looked at Dean silently for a moment before he lunged, his hands going around Dean's throat.

Dean fell back and then Sam was there, arms wrapped around Caleb as he simply pulled the kid off his feet. "Caleb no, calm down, it's okay." Sam whispered soothingly. Caleb did as ordered, so used to following orders from that voice now. But he still had to Terminate Dean Winchester. "Caleb come on, look at me please." Sam hesitantly let Caleb's feet touch the floor again. Caleb looked up at Sam and blinked. "Can you understand me?"

Caleb nodded a bit. "What do you want of me?"

"Why...why did you attack Dean?" Sam asked, slowly loosening his grip and then gently touching Caleb's face, unsure if Caleb would let him after what had happened.

Caleb swallowed. "It is my mission...? Is it not?"

"No, Caleb no. He's your brother...don't you remember? The three of us sharing a bed, touching, kissing. The time we spent just having fun together?" Sam pleaded with him. Dean slowly moved, not wanting Caleb to attack him again, he got to his feet out of sight of his youngest sibling.

"You ordered me to kill him..."

"No Caleb, it wasn't me. Think...remember even you realised I was acting strange. I was possessed by a demon but it's gone now. Dean and Bobby saved me. I know it's hard but you have to fight what the demon did to you. You're our brother and we both love you. I know you love us too."

Caleb blinked at that. "You are my only brother. There is no one else but you."

Dean flinched at that but stayed quiet; Sam would have to try to get through to Caleb. Sam gently tugged Caleb back to the bed, sitting down and wrapping his arms around Caleb. "No Caleb. Dean is your brother too." Sam promised and then began talking quietly about everything the three of them had done and gone through together, trying to help Caleb get over what the bitch had done to him.

Caleb blinked and looked over at Dean. Seeing him for the first time since Not!Sam screwed with him. "D... Dean?"

Dean smiled gently. "Hey kiddo." He whispered, hesitantly reaching out a hand to Caleb. Caleb reached for him, squeezing his hand. Dean grinned and squeezed back, sitting carefully beside them and reaching out to ruffle Caleb's hair. "Nearly lost you. You're looking a lot better now though. Does anything hurt?" Dean asked.

"Feet." Caleb replied, leaning into the touch.

"I'm so sorry Caleb, I tried to fight her, I swear I did." Sam whispered.

"Not your fault." Caleb nuzzled against him.

Sam smiled in relief that Caleb didn't blame him. "Still sorry. Caleb...what she did to your programming...is it still there?"

"Huh?"

"Remember when you first came to this time and somehow changed your programming so your mission was no longer to kill Dean? I remember Meg bringing that programming back. So which is working now?" Sam asked, running his fingers through Caleb's hair.

Caleb frowned and closed his eyes. "...both...?"

"Get the feeling that can't be good for you. Don't they seriously conflict with each other?" Dean asked gently. Caleb nodded a bit and whimpered cause it was now causing a headache.

The brothers exchanged worried looks and Sam began to gently massage Caleb's temples, tyring to offer some relief. "Listen to me Caleb, just relax. Ignore the older programming that wants you to kill Dean, it's not important. Just focus on the programming you were given when you first arrived in this time." Sam soothed, hoping it would help since Caleb still seemed to be obeying him. Caleb relaxed, he liked that order, it was easier to follow that order since it didn't conflict with his more recent programming. Sam smiled when Caleb relaxed but kept up the gently massaging. "How're we gonna get him out of here. You heard the doc Dean, they want to commit him." Sam whispered for Caleb's heads sake.

"Commit me to what?" Caleb asked.

"Basically the nut house." Dean admitted. "We won't let it happen kiddo."

"Why?"

"Do you remember being brought here in the ambulance?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Do...do you remember shooting me?" Dean asked, not sure he should ask but they needed to know what the kid remembered. Caleb blinked before moving to check on the wound. Dean let him. "So you remember that?" Caleb nodded as he gently probed it. Dean winced but let Caleb check it over. "It's okay Caleb, you were fighting it. You nearly won too, I could see it. You nearly managed to give me the gun." Dean praised.

Caleb looked up at Dean, tears in his eyes. "I am sorry."

Dean pulled him into a hug, stroking his back gently. "I know Caleb, I knew the whole time it wasn't your fault." Dean promised, kissing his temple. "Just glad you're back."

"What did happen after that? I know Meg left to go after Bobby, think I blacked out again at that point since...I thought you were dead."

Caleb shrugged as he held onto Dean. "I am dysfunctional."

Dean tilted Caleb's head to chastely kiss his lips in forgiveness. "By the time I managed to drag myself out of the water and onto the dock Meg was gone and you were out cold...I called out to you but...then Jo showed up, she'd heard the shot. Got her to take you in first." Dean explained, hugging Caleb to him, remembering how still Caleb had been then. Caleb just let them cling to him, taking comfort in their presence. "Jo got you laid out on the bar and covered in some spare aprons to try and warm you up...you were so still and pale, your lips were blue and you were bleeding. I was barely conscious. Piece of advice getting shot and then falling into freezing water may slow the blood loss but still isn't a good idea."

Caleb nodded a bit. "Home please...?"

"It's gonna take a bit to get you out kiddo. You were in bad shape when they brought you in. I was scared enough to call Sarah for you...she was meant to come help you while I stopped Meg from killing Bobby but they apparently had a terminator emergency so Jo called 911. They patched you up but...apparently you haven't spoken or anything since waking up. They think you're a bit...well nuts." Dean admitted.

Caleb frowned and moved away from the two. Curling back up in the corner. "I am defective."

Dean grabbed his shoulders, pulling him around forcefully but gently to look at Caleb's face. "You are not defective Caleb! You're hurt and had your head messed with, none of that is your fault. You are not staying here or some mental hospital; you're coming home with us even if I have to shoot every doctor in here!" Caleb blinked at him with wide eyes.

Sam moved closer too, reaching out rub Caleb's arm. "We love you Caleb, how could we leave you here? We'll do whatever it takes to help get your programming sorted out as well okay?"

Caleb nodded and hugged them both. "So... I wait?"

"I'm going to go verbally beat the doc for now into releasing you. If that doesn't work we'll think of something else." Sam promised, leaning in but then he hesitated. Would Caleb want him to kiss him after...Caleb met him half way, closing his eyes into the kiss. Sam kissed him tenderly then pulled back. "I'm gonna make this right." Sam promised, stroking Caleb's cheek before leaving the room to 'talk' to the doctor. Caleb watched Sam go before curling back up in the corner.

Dean sat beside him, wrapping an arm around Caleb as much as he could. "You're going to be okay Caleb...we're taking a break, the three of us will go wherever you want." Dean promised.

Caleb let him and sighed. "Wanna go home..."

"Where's home?" Dean asked softly. Not like they had a stationery home, unless he meant Sarah's?

"It does not exist yet." Caleb whispered, a tear falling, he shivered a bit.

Dean grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Caleb before gently pulling him into his arms, rocking him in an effort to comfort him. "Can't we be your home?" Dean asked. He kissed Caleb's forehead. "Love you Caleb." Caleb just shook, choking on a sob. "Shh, it's okay, I've got you little brother. Won't let anyone hurt you." Dean whispered, scared to see Caleb so hurt. Caleb pulled away once more and hid in the corner. He didn't want anyone to see him so weak. "Caleb please don't pull away." Dean pleaded. "You're not weak or broken or anything else that's going through that stubborn head of yours. You've been through something really...traumatic and it's okay to cry." Dean tried to reassure him, putting a hand on Caleb's shoulder. Caleb shook his head and hid more. He was supposed to be perfect, supposed to have next to no feelings. He was a soldier. He just curled into himself tighter.

The doctor took one look and turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow. Sam sighed and then decked him. Caleb's head shot up when he heard the sound, looking over with wide eyes.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Thought this was the non-violent method?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged, looking at Caleb in concern.

"Come on lets get out of here before he wakes up." Sam dragged the limp form over to the bed and hefted it up onto the mattress. He pulled the covers up so it looked like a sleeping patient. "Can you walk or should I steal a wheelchair?" Sam asked softly. Caleb blinked and slid off the bed. He winced slightly but put on a brave face for them.

"Get the chair." Dean ordered and Sam nodded, leaving to get one while Dean gently pushed Caleb back onto the bed and off his feet. "None of that brave soldier crap Caleb. Your feet won't heal if you use them too early and we hate you being in pain. By now Sam's nicked half the pharmacy so you tell us when you need painkillers. Okay?"

Caleb blinked and nodded. "Yes sir."

Dean sighed and gently stroked Caleb's hair. "Hey I'm not your superior officer, I'm your brother." He chided gently.

Caleb closed his eyes and leaned into the stroking. Dean smiled and hugged him. "You're going to be okay kiddo." He whispered as Sam returned with the chair. Sam walked over and simply picked Caleb up to gently set him in the chair. Caleb sighed and let them wheel him out. He curled up in the back of the impala and fell asleep.

Dean crawled in with him, letting Sam drive since Sam was the healthiest at the moment. "Where am I headed?" Sam asked.

Dean pulled Caleb into his arms as the kid slept. "Well unless you know who reprogrammed him the first time Sarah's I guess." Caleb relaxed, nuzzling into Dean's neck.

Sam drove for several hours before digging his phone out as it rang, not wanting to wake his brothers. "hello?

"Sam...?" Sarah asked tentatively.

Sam frowned and then realised Dean would have told her he was possessed. "It's me; Dean got it out of me. Christo." He assured her, pulling over to talk.

Sarah let out a breath. "Is everyone all right?"

"I..." Sam took a shuddering breath. "No." He whispered.

"What's wrong Sam?" Sarah sat forward on the couch.

"Dean has a hole in his shoulder and Caleb...I...what she did to him...She...I ...she made him...she raped him and made him want it." Sam choked out, fighting not to cry.

Sarah blinked. She hadn't been expecting that! "Sam come home..."

"Heading your way. Had to break Caleb out of the nut ward. She made it so he...only saw her, me. So when you didn't show up Jo called 911 and they locked him up after patching him up cause he wasn't responding to anything."

Sarah sighed. "But... he's better now... right?"

"He...she made it so he'd obey and he's still doing it. He responded to us but...he's a mess. He can't walk his feet are so torn up...and I...I'm scared..." Sam admitted quietly.

"Come home baby." Sarah breathed.

"Are...are you and John okay? Jo said you had a terminator problem." Sam whispered.

"Yeah... we dealt with it. The Terminator is gone. For now."

"Good. Uh...we should be there by tomorrow evening. Gonna have to stop to sleep and I'm the only one sort of fit to drive at the moment."

"Okay. Take care of yourself Sam." Sarah said. "Love you."

"Love you too." Sam answered and then they hung up. Sam pulled back onto the freeway and drove for as long as he could before finding a motel and getting them a room. He opened the back door and gently shook Dean's shoulder. "Dean, we're at a motel." he whispered and Dean opened his eyes, yawning but he nodded and gently stroked Caleb's cheek, not wanting to shake him awake.

Caleb leaned into it but didn't wake up. He was still mentally and emotionally drained from everything. And still in his hospital gown. Dean waved at Sam as he came back from putting their gear in the room. Sam nodded and Dean gently handed Caleb out to him, Sam carrying him into the room and placing him on the king sized bed. Caleb whimpered and curled into a fetal position, looking for warmth. Dean stumbled in and stripped down before crawling in beside Caleb, curling around him. Sam warded the room and then grabbed a shower before joining them. The second he felt warmth he turned and curled into it, flinging an arm around the body.

_TBC…_


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Not ours._

**Chapter 23**

They slept through until Sam's phone alarm went off and Sam fumbled to turn it off, grumbling sleepily. Caleb opened one eye to see what was going on. Sam saw and reached over to gently pet his hair. "Hey Caleb. Think you can handle a shower?" Caleb groaned and closed his eye, holding Dean tighter.

Dean chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Come on kiddo, you seriously need a shower. Then some actual clothes and you'll feel a lot better, especially after a hot breakfast." Dean told him. Caleb whined and clung to Dean tighter. "Shh. it's okay. What's wrong?" Dean soothed.

"Do not want to wake up."

"Why not little brother." Dean nuzzled him gently.

"Comfortable."

"You can sleep in the car if you want Caleb. Sarah's expecting us this evening. A shower will make you feel better." Sam told him. Caleb grumbled but got up and shuffled to the shower.

"You okay or do you want help to keep off your feet?" Dean offered.

"I am fine." Caleb said as he closed the door behind him to bathe.

Sam leant in and kissed Dean who pulled him close, kissing him desperately. He'd come so close to losing this forever. "I'll go get breakfast." Sam whispered.

Caleb looked at his feet while in the shower. They were pretty bad but healing. He sighed and washed himself. Wincing when he accidentally opened some stitches. He ignored the pain, making his way to his bag when done. Not noticing the bloody footprints. Dean saw and jumped off the bed, rushing to Caleb's side and picking him up. Caleb blinked when Dean did that, looking at him confused.

Dean set him gently on the bed and then grabbed the first aid kit. "It's okay, you're okay." Dean murmured as he saw the torn stitches. He got out what he needed and went to work cleaning and then restitching the torn skin.

Caleb pulled his foot away before Dean could start. "I am fine Dean..."

"Caleb don't. You're bleeding kiddo." Dean told him, tugging his foot back down to work on it. Caleb sighed and flopped back, letting Dean take care of him.

By the time Sam got back Dean was done and had had his own shower. He was curled up with Caleb on the bed again, making Sam smile when he saw them. "Breakfast!"

Caleb sat up; he did look and feel better. "Food?"

Sam sat on the bed with the tray of coffee cups and bag of food. "Yep." Sam dug out the bacon, eggs and toast for Caleb first.

Caleb took it and started to eat. He hummed in approval. Hospital food sucked. Sam and Dean were relieved to see Caleb's appetite was nice and healthy. They ate quietly and then Sam showered while Dean packed up. Caleb went to stand, but a death glare from Dean had him crawling back on the bed. Sam chuckled as he dressed, his state revealing a few nasty bruises but nothing worse. He walked over to the bed and lifted Caleb while Dean went ahead to open the door. Caleb sighed and wrapped his arm around Sam's neck. Dean got into the back seat and Sam passed Caleb in to him, shutting the door and getting in front to drive. Caleb looked up at Dean and relaxed, cuddling in to sleep.

Dean stroked his side gently, wanting to comfort him, worried the kid would have nightmares. Sam drove without the radio, not wanting to disturb Caleb. "Should he be sleeping so much?" Dean whispered.

"He's still healing and he went through a lot. Give it time." Sam answered, glancing back at Dean. "Get some sleep; he's not the only still injured." Dean nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

Sam pulled the Impala into the driveway and turned the engine off, just looking at the house. He was scared of the questions he knew would eventually be asked. Sarah made her way out when she heard the Impala and relaxed when she saw the boys. She had a bottle of water for just in case. Sam saw her and got out, closing the door quietly since Dean and Caleb were still asleep. He walked slowly towards her, not sure how she'd react to him after what he'd told her on the phone. Sarah grabbed him and pulled him against her. Sam slumped in her arms, trembling as he clung to her. Sarah rubbed his back, humming softly to calm him. Sam lifted his head, staring at her with tear filled eyes. "Don't hate me?"

It wasn't your fault Sam." Sarah ran her hands through his hair.

"Feels like it. I...she made sure I was awake for the worst...I can't stop seeing it."

"It wasn't you Sam." Sarah replied, rubbing his back. "Come on... I got your favorite ice cream." Sam chuckled and wiped his eyes, enjoying being held before he pulled back.

Dean watched through half opened eyes, happy that Sam seemed able to take comfort from Sarah. He knew his little brother wasn't dealing as well as he'd been pretending. Caleb grumbled softly in his sleep and curled up tighter. Dean cradled him close and petted his hair. "Time to wake up kiddo, we're there." He whispered as Sam headed back towards them to get their bags.

Caleb groaned. "Feet hurt."

"I know, we'll get you some painkillers once we're inside." Dean promised. Sam put the bags down and opened the door.

"Hey, how is he?" Sam asked.

"He needs painkillers." Dean answered, gently handing Caleb over to Sam.

"I've got him." Sam told him so Dean let go and Sam stood with Caleb cradled in his arms. Caleb rested his head on Sam's shoulder as the giant of a brother carried him inside. He hid his face in Sam's neck when he saw Sarah and Cameron, ashamed of himself. Cameron blinked and looked over at Dean. Dean carried the bags in his good arm and nodded at Cameron in greeting before smiling tiredly at Sarah. "There a room we can use?" Sam asked Sarah.

Sarah pointed up. "Cameron never uses her bed. It's a bit small..." Sam nodded and shifted Caleb in his arms before heading upstairs to lay Caleb down on the bed. He found the bathroom and got some water before handing Caleb the pills.

Caleb took the medication obediently before laying back down. He looked up at Sam with love and adoration like Not!Sam wanted. "Thank you."

Sam sat beside Caleb, gently stroking his hair. "I am so sorry Caleb, for everything. I'm going to make it better somehow." Sam promised. Caleb leaned into the petting with a soft purr. Sam smiled at the soft purring and moved to sit against the headboard, gently tugging Caleb into his arms. "Caleb?"

"Yes?" Caleb asked, cuddling closer to Sam.

"Are you...do you blame me at all for what she did to you?" Sam asked softly.

Caleb shook his head no and nuzzled closer, nipping at Sam's neck. "Love you Sam."

Sam shuddered and hugged Caleb close. "How can you stand to touch me, to let me touch you after what she did to you using my body? She...she raped you Caleb, even if she made you want it..." Sam buried his head against Caleb's throat, fighting tears again.

Caleb nuzzled him tightly. "Love you Sam... can do whatever you want with me..."

Sam froze in shock and horror at Caleb's words. "No...no Caleb that's not right. You..." Sam shut his eyes remembering how she'd made Caleb feel and apparently Caleb still felt that. How the hell could he undo it?

Caleb looked at him confused. "What is not right?"

"Caleb...can you...I want you to feel whatever you want to feel, not what the demon told you to feel." Sam tried. Caleb looked at Sam confused. Sam sighed. "Remember what Meg, the demon, told you about making her happy and loving her? Well I don't want that Caleb; I just want you to be you from before she messed with your head." Sam tried to explain. Caleb frowned confused and nuzzled against Sam. "It's okay Caleb, its okay." Sam whispered, kissing the top of his head. "Just get some rest."

Caleb whined softly and relaxed against Sam. "De...?"

* * *

Dean slumped down on the couch, wincing in pain as his stitches pulled. Sarah moved over to check his wound. Dean sighed but took off his shirt so Sarah could check on it, he hadn't let Sam, not wanting Sam to blame himself. It had been Meg who had told Caleb to do it, not Sam but his little brother was still letting the guilt eat away at him.

Sarah frowned. "Whoever did this, sucked." She looked at Cameron. "Get the kit." Cameron turned to do as ordered.

"Well Jo may have been raised in a hunters bar and want to hunt but..." Dean shrugged and then winced. "At least she got the bullet out and didn't let me bleed to death."

Sarah sighed. "How old is she? 15?"

Dean choked and shook his head. "Maybe a year or two younger than Sam? Not sure but she was in college for a bit." Dean answered.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "She didn't seem like much of a hunter on the phone with me."

"I know, she's trying. She went on a hunt with us, didn't do too bad other than ending up caught by the ghost. Her Dad was a hunter and she wants to follow in his footsteps." Dean answered.

Sarah snorted. "I bet I could kick her mother's ass." She smiled sardonically at Dean.

"You versus Ellen...now that'd be a sight." Dean grinned. "Can I put my shirt back on yet?"

"After I re-stitch this wound." Sarah replied, pouring some Hydrogen peroxide on it.

Dean yelped at the peroxide hit the wound. "Some warning next time?" He hissed, gripping the couch in pain.

"What would be the fun in that?" Sarah chuckled.

"You can be really sadistic, you know that right?" Dean grumbled, slowly relaxing back. He knew better than to tense up while being stitched, of course if she wanted to restitch the wound that meant she'd have to pull the old ones first and that was not going to be fun. Sarah smirked as she carefully undid his stitches and proceeded to close it up correctly. Dean saw the smirk and glared and then looked over at Cameron. "So where's John? And what happened while we were having issues?"

"He is out with Derrick." Cameron replied.

"Cromartie." Sarah answered the other question.

"Crom what?" Dean asked, slowly pulling his shirt back on. "Thanks. Got enough scars without getting a wiggly line across my chest."

* * *

"Downstairs with Sarah. She's probably redoing his stitches." Sam answered, gently stroking Caleb's back.

"Want De..."

Sam smiled and kissed his temple. "So no more urges to kill him?" Caleb shook his head. "Okay, I'll go see if Sarah's done and tell him you want him." Sam promised, sliding out from under Caleb. Caleb watched him go before moving into a corner. Sam headed downstairs to get Dean, grinning when he saw that yes, Sarah had decided to check his stitches. "Hey Dean, Caleb wants you." Sam called and Dean nodded, getting up.

"Okay. Can I please get the whole story of what happened later?" He asked Sarah as he headed for the stairs. Sarah nodded and waved Dean off, she then looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow while Cameron followed Dean. Sam sighed and sat down where Dean had been; his head in his hands.

_TBC…._


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

**Chapter 24**

Sarah sat down next to Sam and pulled him to her. Sam leant against her, shuddering silently but no tears fell. Sarah rubbed his back. Sam slumped against her. "He...he thinks it's okay for me to do anything to him. He doesn't care that she raped him..." Sam choked out.

"Because of what she did to him?"

Sam nodded. "It's like I'm...his personal deity or something. He ended up in the mental ward because she said she was all that mattered. And since she was in my body...he responding to me how she told him to and I hate it. I just want him to be okay."

"I'm sorry Sam." Sarah whispered, kissing his forehead. Sam just stayed leaning against the only mother he'd ever really had. Sarah ran her hand through his hair.

"Wish we could just stay here forever." Sam whispered.

* * *

Dean walked into the bedroom and closed his eyes when he saw Caleb in the corner. "Caleb?" He called softly.

Caleb looked up at him. "Hi."

"You okay kiddo?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Caleb went to shake his head no then nodded. Dean opened his arms in offering; he wouldn't push Caleb, knowing he had to be dealing with a lot.

Caleb chewed on his lower lip and stayed put, deer caught in the headlights look. "Sam is upset with me... I do not know how to respond... I am malfunctioning."

"Hey, you are not malfunctioning. You've been through a lot Caleb, it's okay to be confused after what happened to you." Dean assured him, sad that Caleb didn't want a hug but he would respect that. Instead he slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

"I must be malfunctioning. I am supposed to make Sam happy. I am not doing that." Caleb just looked so lost and alone.

"Did you tell Sam that?" Dean asked, moving to sit beside Caleb, rubbing his back gently.

"He should know. He told me I was to make him happy." Caleb chewed on his lower lip.

"Was it really Sam that told you that Caleb? Think about it. Was it our Sammy? Or the bitch that was walking around inside him and hurt all of us? I know that Sam would want you to be happy, to do what makes you happy." Dean told him gently. Caleb just looked confused and rested his chin on his knees. "You know Sammy was possessed right?" Dean asked him. "When we went to him at that motel and found out he killed that hunter, he was possessed and not our Sammy then." Caleb shrugged. His head was scrambled.

"He is malfunctioning." Cameron spoke from the doorway.

Dean pulled Caleb into his arms protectively. "I'd like to see you after a demon screwed with your computer. He's getting better."

Cameron cocked her head to the side watching Dean. "You are agitated."

"No really?" Dean snapped at her and then took a deep breath. "Not your fault, sorry. Just haven't had a good last few weeks. What with Sam going missing, then showing up possessed and taking Caleb, then getting shot...bad time."

"You are not very good at Terminating." Cameron observed with that information.

"What?" Dean looked at her in confusion.

Cameron shrugged. "You do not seem to perform your job very well."

"Not like I knew Sam was possessed till he hit me with a gun. Without the Colt we can't kill demons, just send them back to hell. Meg's back there now. As for getting shot...I was unarmed and trapped. I'm lucky Caleb fought Meg's order to kill me enough to only take a shoulder shot." Dean told her, stroking Caleb's hair.

"But he is malfunctioning now." Cameron stated.

"Blame Meg. His programming is having issues, the original and the newer stuff. Add Meg making sure he had to obey her which has tied over to Sam since she was using his body... Wait...could you do anything to help?" Dean asked her.

"Negative. Terminators defer to Infiltrators. But he is Malfunctioning, he should be terminated."

"No! Try it and I'll kill you." Dean warned her, glaring. He hugged Caleb tighter. "He's going to be fine."

"You cannot terminate me." Cameron replied.

"John Connor will terminate you if you terminate Cameron." Caleb mumbled.

"Well I'm not letting you die." Dean whispered to Caleb, kissing the top of his head.

"If I harm John Connor, Cameron and Sarah will terminate me. If I harm Cameron, John will terminate me, if I harm Sarah Connor, John, Cameron, and Derrick will terminate me." Caleb explained tonelessly.

Dean rocked Caleb in his arms. "Shh, no one's gonna hurt you, Sammy and I won't let it happen." Dean promised. Caleb sighed and closed his eyes. Dean just rocked him gently, thinking over what Caleb had said and then he glared at Cameron. "Go to sleep Caleb, you need to rest and heal." Dean whispered. If he was right...oh he was so having words with Sarah. Caleb looked up at Dean and relaxed, soon falling asleep in Dean's arms. Dean held him until he was in a deep sleep and then gently settled him into bed before leaving the room. "You downstairs now." he growled at Cameron, heading down himself. Cameron followed silently, cocking her head when she saw Sam and Sarah. Dean couldn't help the small smile at seeing Sam and Sarah but then he glared at Sarah. "We need to talk about something."

Sarah blinked and looked at Dean. "What about?"

"Did you threaten to kill Caleb?" He demanded and Sam sat up.

"What? Dean what's going on?" He asked but Dean shook his head and Sam fell quiet.

Sarah frowned a bit, thinking. "When?"

"When? Not asking what I'm talking about?" Dean demanded and Sam moved a bit further away from Sarah. He hadn't seen Dean this mad in a while.

"If I have a frame of reference I can give you an answer." Sarah sighed.

"If I harm John Connor, Cameron and Sarah will terminate me. If I harm Cameron, John will terminate me, if I harm Sarah Connor, John, Cameron, and Derrick will terminate me." Dean parroted what Caleb had said. "He's messed up enough without you threatening him!"

Sarah frowned as she thought. "That was when he first showed up."

"Well that explains a bit." Sam pointed out. "Why did you threaten him Sarah? He's just a kid...yeah he has a computer in his head but the programming had already been fixed when he showed up, right? So why threaten him when he was already confused and alone?"

Sarah blinked at the two. "He's not a kid! He's Metal, a machine!" She ran a hand through her hair. "All Terminators and Infiltrators are programmed to kill John Connor above all else! I don't know what... reprogrammed him, but I had one hunk of junk's switch flip once. I do not need another and if me telling the Metal that I will destroy him for touching my son, so be it!"

"He's a person Sarah! A very confused and lost person thanks to Meg's meddling. And don't you dare suggest terminating him again just because he's having problems!" Dean added with a glare for Cameron.

"Caleb can fight his programming Sarah. Meg...she brought back the orders to kill and replace Dean as well as ordering it herself but Caleb fought them enough to only wound him." Sam added.

"He is malfunctioning." Cameron replied. "He is a danger." Sarah sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"He still does anything Sam tells him to so unless Sam tells him to hurt someone he won't." Dean pointed out, leaving out Caleb's attack on him in the hospital; they didn't need to know about it.

"The only one he's a danger to at the moment is himself." Sam added. "He's so confused thanks to that bitch...I'm scared he's just going to curl up and wait to die."

Cameron looked towards her room. "He is asleep now."

"Good he needs it." Sam told her.

John stopped in the doorway when he saw everyone. Dean saw him and managed a shaky, tired smile for the kid. "I didn't do it." John said from where he was.

Sam laughed and turned on the couch to see him. "Hey Brat."

John smiled weakly. "Hey Sam... what I walk in on?"

"Oh nothing much, just the normal Caleb is a person argument and Cameron wanting to kill him." Sam answered, getting up and walking over to hug him.

"That's a normal argument?" John asked as he hugged Sam.

"Seems to be. Missed you." Sam whispered, holding him tight and mentally praying in thanks that Meg hadn't come here and gone after John. John patted his back and looked at Dean confused.

Dean smiled at him and moved over to hug him hello as well, wincing when the stitches pulled. "Good to see you."

"You got shot again?" John chuckled. "I swear you get shot more than anyone I know."

"Actually I get clawed or bitten more often. Only been shot...twice I think." Dean told him. "But yeah, shot this time."

John shook his head and grinned a bit. "Good to see you again."

"You too kid. You doing okay?" Dean asked, looking him over for injuries.

"Yeah fine. Cromartie built a mousetrap for mom while trying to hunt me." John shrugged it off.

"Huh?" Sam and Dean asked in unison.

"Cromartie is a Terminator that's been hunting us for a while." Sarah replied.

"And you haven't melted him for scrap yet? Slowing down in your old age?" Dean teased her. No fighting in front of John.

"It's complicated." John replied.

"As long as you're okay." Dean told him and then winced again. Sam went to the bag with their medical gear and got out the pain killers, passing them to Dean with a stern look. Dean sighed but swallowed them and the antibiotic Sam handed him next. "Mother Hen." he grumbled but smiled, knowing Sam still felt guilty.

John rolled his eyes and smiled to the brothers. "You two never change."

Sam flinched slightly at the comment but smiled at John, sitting back down. "Where's Caleb?"

"Upstairs sleeping. We just broke him out of hospital." Dean answered and then grinned. "Should have seen Sam deck the doc and then steal half the pharmacy and a wheelchair. I'm so proud!"

Sarah blinked and looked at Sam impressed. "Seriously?"

Sam shrugged. "He wanted to commit Caleb to a mental institute. Wasn't going to let that happen."

"So you decked him." John snickered.

"He deserved it, besides I didn't hit him that hard."

"Sam you're twice the guys size! A love tap from you would have put him down." Dean argued. "He's probably still out cold since I know you but a bit of force into the hit."

Cameron looked at Sam, then looked to John. "He does not seem that tough."

Dean snorted. "He is especially in a fight when a family member needs him." Dean teased. "Sammy's all muscle trained since childhood." Dean praised and Sam went red.

"Dean!"

"What? I know I'd never want to face you in a serious fight bitch."

"I could take him." Cameron stated.

"Get the feeling you can pretty much take any human though." Dean pointed out.

"Almost." She looked at John and Sarah.

Sam looked at them and then Cameron curiously. "In a normal fight, no weapons?"

"We run." John replied. Sam nodded and sat down, still rather tired thanks to Meg. His stomach growled and he went red.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sarah asked.

"Breakfast? Caleb and Dean were asleep so I just drove straight through." he admitted softly and Dean reached over to hug him.

"Demons aren't real big on caring for the body they use either. She may have only had Sam for just over a week but he's lost weight he can't afford to lose." Dean added and Sam stared at the ground, hating the reminder of when his body hadn't been under his control.

John blinked at that and looked at Sarah. She shook her head no and moved to the kitchen. "I'll start dinner."

"Come on Sammy, lay out on the couch and take nap till it's ready, you drove all day after all." Dean coaxed and Sam rolled his eyes but obeyed and was quickly asleep. Dean smiled and pushed Sam's hair off his face before walking back over to John, not wanting to wake Sam until he had to.

John shook his head and headed to his room. Frowning when he saw Cameron's bed all rumpled but no one there.

_TBC…._


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

**Chapter 25**

Dean waited till the food was nearly ready before heading upstairs to wake Caleb since the kid needed to eat as well. He would wake Sam after. Caleb wasn't in the bedroom. "Caleb?" He called, knowing the kid would be able to hear him if he was still upstairs. He left the room to check the bathroom. Caleb was curled in the tub, the water red around him. "Caleb!" Dean cried in alarm, hoping he had just torn a stitch again. He pulled Caleb from the tub and wrapped a towel around him.

Caleb blinked up at Dean. "They will not stay open..." He had scars on his wrists. He was slightly loopy from the blood loss.

Dean stared in horror and hugged Caleb to him, tears falling. "Why Caleb?" He choked out, lifting Caleb and carrying him to the bedroom. Caleb wasn't light but he'd managed to carry Sam once or twice when it was important so he could manage. He just ignored the agony from his own wound as he did.

"I am malfunctioning." Caleb replied softly, "I am broken."

"No, no Caleb." Dean sobbed. "Sarah!" He yelled, not sure what to do and pretty much panicking.

Sarah ran upstairs at the yell, skidding to a stop in the doorway. "What's wrong?!"

"He...he tried..." Dean held up Caleb's wrist to show the scar, unable to stop crying.

Sarah frowned and nodded. "Go eat... take care of Sam. Send Cameron up." He shook his head, clinging to Caleb as he cried. Sarah looked at Dean and sighed. "Dean..."

Caleb looked up at Dean and leaned up to nuzzle him. "De...?"

Dean tried to smile at him. "Gonna be okay, gonna be okay." Dean whispered, holding him close

Caleb grabbed a hand and rested it over one of his wrists. The skin was knitted already. "Will not stay open... already closed."

"Good." Dean told him. "Nearly lost you. Can't do that again, please." Dean begged, hiding his tearstained face against Caleb's chest.

Caleb just looked at him confused. "But I am broken."

Dean just held on and cried, praying silently for someone to help Caleb. Sarah rubbed Dean's back as he did so. Caleb looked at her confused before holding Dean as tight as he could. "Dean... please stop crying..."

"P...promise you'll never hurt yourself again. Promise me Caleb! We...we can't lose you." Dean begged him.

"But I am broken." Caleb was so confused.

"It doesn't matter if you're broken or not." Sarah looked at Caleb. "Dean and Sam love you."

Dean nodded, finally raising his head again to look at Caleb, gently stroking his cheek. Caleb swallowed and nodded to Dean. "Allright. I promise."

Dean managed a watery smile and kissed him gently. "He lost a lot of blood...juice. you need juice." Dean mumbled.

Caleb kissed him back. "Yes... Juice." He looked over at Sarah.

Sarah sighed. "I'll send Cameron up." She patted Dean's back and moved to wake and feed Sam.

Dean shifted them on the small bed, cradling Caleb in his arms. "Scared me...thought you were dead." He whispered.

"Not dead, just broken." Caleb whispered.

"No you're not." Dean told him.

"Am too." Caleb argued weakly, teasing Dean.

Dean sniffled and his smile this time was a little stronger. "Are not." He petted Caleb's wet hair. "If...if you feel like doing something like that again come get me or Sam okay? Talk to us." Caleb nodded and leaned against Dean. He looked up when Cameron came in with some orange juice. "Thanks." Dean took the glass, figuring Caleb would be weak and he didn't want him to drop it. "Is Sam okay? Did Sarah tell him what happened?"

"Sam is eating, Sarah did not." Cameron replied. Caleb drank the juice slowly and relaxed against Dean.

Dean nodded, holding the glass for Caleb as he drank. "Feeling any better?" He asked.

Caleb nodded. "Thank you."

"Think you wanna go downstairs and eat?" Dean offered. Caleb shook his head no. He liked where he was. Dean just nodded and moved so they were lying down, Caleb pretty much on top of him. "Get some sleep kiddo, I'll stay with you."

"Yes sir." Caleb relaxed on top of him.

"Hey, what did I say about calling me sir before?" Dean teased, gently stroking Caleb's back. Caleb just purred in reply.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch, head leaning on one of his fists, looking through books, with even more several books around him, both on the table and on the couch next to him. Sam rubbed his eyes and face with his hand and looked up at Dean in annoyance. "Dude. You mind not eating those on my side of the bed?"

Dean picked up something from a plate with his finger and placed it on Sam's side of the King sized bed. "No, I don't mind." He put the food in his mouth and then sucked on his fingers to get the sauce out. Sam sighed, irritated, and tried to read in the book in front of him. Dean chewed with his mouth open, knowing it would annoy him. "How's research going?"

"You know how it's going?" Sam slammed the book shut. "Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer. Then maybe we would have found this thing and gotten Caleb back. How you let him get taken anyway."

Dean looked up and smiled at him. "Mmm." Dean went back to reading his magazine and Sam took another book and opened it in front of him.

"Can you turn that down, please?" Sam finally asked.

"Yeah, absolutely." He reached over to the radio and turned up the volume. Sam looked up and looked over at Dean, not happy. Dean acted oblivious and read his magazine.

"You know what? Maybe uh, you should just go somewhere for a while, huh?"

Dean turned off the radio and looked at Sam. "Hey, I'd love to. That's a great idea. Unfortunately, my car is all screwed to hell."

"Dean, I told you I have nothing to do –" Sam stopped as someone knocked on the door. He sighed and opened it. "Hi Bobby."

"Boys." Bobby smiled at them and Dean got up from the bed.

"Hey Bobby."

"It's good to see you again so soon."

"Yeah, uh. Thanks for coming." Sam said as they walked towards Dean. "Come on in."

"Thank god you're here." Dean told him as they shook hands.

"Sooo, uh... What didn't you want to talk to me on the phone about?" The older hunter asked.

"It's this job we're working, we'd…" Sam scoffed but then looked at Bobby. "We weren't sure you'd believe us."

"Well, I can believe a lot." Bobby laughed.

"No, yeah, yeah. I know, it's just we-we've never seen anything like it –"

"- Not even close." Dean added.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes."

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?"

"Yeah, uhhm. Alright. Please." Sam motioned for him to sit. "So...it all started when we caught wind of an obit. See a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the buildings haunted. So we pretended as reporters from a local paper."

_Caleb hovered around Sam dutifully as Dean had a ball at the Bar. "So, what're we doing? What can I do? Huh? I wanna know everything!"_

_"Come on, you can help me talk to the students." Sam led him to a likely table and they sat down, Sam introducing them as the press and got out a tape recorder. Caleb grinned and bounced a bit, eager to be useful._

"_Yeah, we both had the professor for "ethics and morality"." A guy answered Sam._

"Yeah? So why do you think he did it?"

"Who knows? He was tenured, wife and kids. His book was like a really big deal. Then again- who's to say it was suicide?"

"Jen, come on." The guy argued.

"Well, what else could it be?" Sam asked, leaning closer.

"Well you know about Croft Hall."

_"No. What about Croft Hall?" Caleb looked at Sam. "Was it named after Lara Croft?"_

"_It's a bunch of crap. It's a total urban legend." Was the answer._

"Yeah, well, Heather's mom went to school here and she knew the girl." Jen argued and Sam leant back to watch the two students.

_"Wait, what girl?" He asked in confusion._

"Like, three years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off. She jumped out the window and killed herself." Jen answered.

"_You know her name?"_

_"No. But they say she jumped from room 669. Get it? You turn the nine upside down. So now she haunts the plane. And anyone who sees her, they don't live to tell the tale."_

_"Well, if no one lives to tell the tale then how does the tale get told?"_

_"Curtis. Shut up!" Jen yelled at him and Sam glanced at Caleb, wondering if they had enough and where the hell was Dean anyway? Caleb scribbled down some of the information and looked at Sam with an innocent grin, following his awesome big brother's lead. Sam grinned and thanked them, leading Caleb to the bar and then looking at Dean in annoyance as he spotted their older brother downing shots, and well on his way to drunk._

_Caleb frowned at Dean when he saw his brother doing shots. "Seriously Dean?"_

"_Hey guys!" Dean slurred drunkenly._

"Woh woh woh woh, hold on a minute." Dean interrupted and Sam glared at him.

"What?"

"Come on, dude. That's not how it happened." Dean argued.

"No?" Sam looked over at Bobby who looked back at him and then at Dean. "So you never drank a "purple nurple"?"

"Yeah, maybe that, but.. I wasn't that drunk!"

"Okay. What's going on with you two?" Bobby demanded.

"Nothing. Nah-It's nothing." Sam answered.

"Oh come on. You're bickering like an old married couple."

"No see, married couples can get divorced. Me and him, we're like uuh, siamese twins." Dean told Bobby.

"It's conjoined twins!" Sam shot at him in annoyance.

"See what I mean?" Dean asked as he headed into the kitchen.

"Look, it –" Sam sighed heavily. Dude, we've just been on the road for too long. Tight quarters. All that. Don't worry about it. And with Caleb missing….."

"Ok."

"So, anyway. We figured it might be a haunting so we went to check out the scene of the crime."

_Caleb followed Dean and Sam into the room. The Janitor flipped the switch on and looked around. "There you go guys."_

_"Thanks." Sam pulled out the EMF reader and began looking around._

_"What the hell is that for?" Gabriel asked when he saw the EMF reader. Caleb frowned, why did the janitor seem so familiar. Then it hit him and he opened his mouth. Gabriel looked at Caleb who doubled over.  
_

_"Oh god... I'll be right back!" He ran to the bathroom._

_"Caleb?" Dean yelled in alarm, taking off after him. Since when did something like that happen to the kid? Sam could handle checking the room._

_Gabriel looked at Caleb as he ran and blinked. He then looked at Sam. "He eat something bad last night?" Caleb ran into the bathroom to relieve himself._

_"Must have." Sam answered, managing a fake grin. "And I'm just checking the wires in the wall." Sam told him.  
_

_"Caleb? You okay kiddo?" Dean called as he walked into the bathroom._

_"Yeah fine." Caleb replied... "Just... something didn't agree with me."_

_"Not sure why you're wiring up the office, not gonna do the professor any good." Gabriel said as he leaned against the wall._

_"Why not?" Sam asked as he looked around.  
_

_"You sure? Not like you to suddenly get sick." Dean asked._

_"He's dead." Gabriel answered.  
_

_"Diarrhea is a normal occurrence Dean. Even for us. Can I PLEASE have my privacy?" Caleb asked._

_"Alright. Just try not to take too long." Dean told him before leaving.  
_

_"What happened?" Sam asked._

_Gabriel pointed to the still open window. "He went out that window right there."_

_"Yeah? Where you working that night?" Dean asked from the doorway, having heard the last bit._

_"I'm the one who found him." Gabriel answered._

_"You see what happened?" Sam asked as Dean took a chocolate form the bowl on the desk._

_"Nope... just saw him come up here and well... he wasn't alone." Gabriel shrugged. "Your friend okay?"_

_"Needs to lay off the shrimp." Dean answered, taking another sweet.  
_

_"Did you see who was with him?" Sam asked._

_"He was with a young lady. I told the cops about her but uh... I guess they never found her."_

_"You saw this girl go in, huh. But did you ever see her come out?" Sam asked as Dean continued stuffing his mouth with candy._

_"Now that you mention it... no." Gabriel shrugged._

_"You ever see her before or around?" Sam asked, trying not to grimace at how loudly Dean was chewing and getting worried about Caleb, kid had been gone a while._

_"Well... not her if you know what I mean." Gabriel clicked his tongue and nodded._

_"What do you mean?" Dean asked around his mouthful of candy._

_"I don't mean to cast dispersion on a dead guy, but uhh... Mr. Morality here, he brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat." He shrugged and looked at the time._

_Dean laughed at that and Sam sighed. "One last thing...this building only has four stories, right?"_

_"Yep." Gabriel answered as he moved for the door._

_"So there wouldn't be a room 669?" Sam asked._

_"Nope." Gabriel left, humming to himself._

* * *

"We've been waiting for you, Dean." A female voice purred as Dean approached the stage and Dean gulped at seeing the two scantily clad women. Yes he was happy with Caleb and Sam…..but other than that he was attracted to women not men and these two…

"You-you…You guys aren't real."

"Trust me sugar, it's gonna feel real." The dark haired woman assured him and Dean half-laughed nervously.

"Come on. Let us give you a massage." The blond offered.

"Wo-haa..You know, I'm a…I'm a…I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really. I am, but.. I'm…I'm gonna have to pass. Sort of not available."

"Aww.."

Gabriel chuckled from his seat in the audience. "Consider them a gift Dean." Dean turned and found the Trickster sitting in one of the audience chairs, lounging while he ate candy and Dean swallowed nervously. "I know what you and your brother do, I've been around a while, ran into your kind before. Can't you just let me be?"

"Then you know I can't just let you keep hurting people. Where's Caleb? If you've hurt him..." Dean threatened.

"I haven't hurt your baby brother. I just needed him out of the way while I screwed with you and Sam." Gabriel leaned forward. "Besides, my hurting people... they deserved it."

"I can't let you do that. Look man I...I got to tell you. I dig your style. Alright. I mean..." Dean glanced at the women and laughed slightly. "I do...and the slow dancing alien..."

"That was golden wasn't it?" Gabriel laughed.

Dean laughed and nodded. "But I still can't let you go."

"Look... I like you Dean. Sam too. Just treat yourself until I can move along to the next down. That's all I'm asking."

"That'd be cheating on two people I care a lot more for than your little illusions. And I can't do it." Dean argued.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Gabriel took a candy bar out and started eating. "You know I can."

"Yeah, still gotta stop you."

"Too bad... as I said... I liked you." His smile vanishes. "Sam was right, shouldn't have come here alone." Two doors slammed open, Sam and Bobby walking in, stakes in hand, as they walked down the stairs. "Fight outside was a trick huh?" Dean grinned at him and reached for his own weapon. Gabriel sighed and snapped, Caleb appearing on the bed seemingly asleep. The two girls moved, one to guard Caleb, the other to fight Dean. "Kill me and sleeping beauty never wakes."

That made Sam and Dean pause but Bobby kept moving. Dean threw the woman aside and looked from the Trickster to Caleb's sleeping form. "Let him go, he hasn't done anything."

Gabriel manifested a monster man to deal with Bobby. "No, right now he's doing well by keeping me alive."

"Why should we believe you'll wake him up if we let you go? Sam demanded.

"You can't, but I am entirely serious when I say he won't wake if you stake me." Sam and Dean stared at each other, stakes slowly lowering. "So we have a deal?" Gabriel asked.

"Y...yes." Sam answered.

"Boys!" Bobby snapped.

"Bobby we can't risk it." Dean told him, dropping his stake. "Just let Caleb go." Gabriel snapped once more.

Caleb groaned and sat up, rubbing his face. "Dean...? Sam?"

Dean rushed to Caleb's side, gently checking him over. "It's okay, you're safe now." Dean whispered.

Caleb yawned. "We solve the case?"

"Yeah kiddo, come on, up you get." Dean wrapped an arm around him to pull him up. Sam watched in relief, standing between them and the Trickster warily.

Caleb walked with Dean and smiled a bit. He felt like he had the best sleep ever. Gabriel watched them go silently, stopping the monsterman on Bobby. Sam was the last one out, watching the Trickster the whole time. Once they were outside the building Sam pulled Caleb into his arms, hugging him close. Caleb hugged him back. "I'm fine Sam."

"You vanished Caleb. Scared us." Sam told him, pulling back to smile at him.

Caleb nodded and bonked Sam's head with his gently. "But I'm fine."

Sam nodded and ruffled Caleb's lengthening hair. "Okay. Hey Bobby. Thanks a lot." Sam told the older hunter who was studying Caleb warily.

"Save it. Let's just get the hell out of dodge." Caleb looked over at Bobby and frowned a bit, moving closer to Sam and Dean. Sam wrapped his arm around Caleb protectively.

"Bobby this is Caleb. Caleb this is Bobby Singer, he's family kiddo." Dean told him.

"And the kid looks like a mini you why?" Bobby demanded.

Caleb waved a bit to Bobby. "They say everyone has a doppleganger somewhere."

"It's fine Bobby, he's safe." Sam told him and Bobby eyes the kid warily but eventually nodded.

"Alright. You boys be careful."

"We will." Dean promised and Bobby got in his truck to head home.

Caleb relaxed a bit and hid his face in Dean's shoulder. Dean hugged him, rubbing his back. "Sure you're okay kiddo?" He whispered.

Caleb nodded and smiled to Dean. "Better than I was." Dean kissed his cheek, relieved to hear it. He still hadn't mentioned Caleb's suicide attempt to Sam, he was dealing with enough guilt over what had happened as it was. Last thing they needed was Sam following Caleb's example. "My programming is fixed." Caleb beamed as he headed to the car.

"How?" Sam asked as he got in the back with Caleb.

"I dunno. I woke up and it was fixed." Caleb slid in the back seat and stretched out. Sam smiled and tugged Caleb into his arms, waiting to see how Caleb would react if everything was fixed. Would their Caleb be okay with him after what had happened with Meg? Caleb purred and nuzzled into Sam's neck. "You okay?"

"Is everything fixed? No wanting to make me happy all the time?" Sam asked to be sure.

"Everything is fixed Sam." Caleb assured him.

"And you...you don't...you're okay with this? After what she...used me to do to you?" Sam choked out.

Caleb sighed and shook Sam once. "It. Wasn't. You." Caleb looked Sam in the eye as he said it.

"I know...but it was still my face, my body...it doesn't bother you at all?"

Caleb sighed and looked away. "Cut the guilt shit Sam. I can tell the difference between you and demonic bitch."

Sam cuddled him. "Did...did you know it wasn't me at the time? I think...you were trying to fight?" Sam asked, the memory a little foggy, only the act itself was totally clear.

"Sam... stop. Now." Caleb growled.

Sam nuzzled at him. "I...I'm glad you don't blame me. I am sorry it happened though, I tried to stop her. I never wanted that to happen to you." Sam whispered, petting Caleb's hair. "Do you think the Trickster fixed the problem?" Sam asked, dropping it after telling Caleb that.

"I dunno... maybe... or whatever did it the first time showed up while the Trickster had me." Caleb leaned into the petting.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal."

"Me too!" Dean added, grinning at Caleb in the rear view mirror. "Hated knowing you were struggling with it."

"Well I'm fine now." Caleb relaxed and purred.

"Good. So...case or break?" Dean asked.

"Let's keep working." Caleb suggested.

"Alright." Dean drove for a few hours before pulling into a motel and getting their usual. Sam got out and offered a hand to Caleb.

Caleb took it and followed him out. "Hungry."

Sam nodded as Dean appeared with the room key and they took their things inside. "I'll go get dinner; you two save me some hot water." Dean warned before heading out to get food.

_TBC…._


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: We still don't own them._

**Chapter 26**

Caleb snickered before flopping on the bed and taking up as much room as possible like a cat. Sam smiled and sat beside him, gently stroking Caleb's side, happy that Caleb didn't blame him at all for what had happened. Caleb pawed at him lazily. Sam smiled and then leant down to kiss him tenderly. Caleb leaned into the kiss with a purr. Sam moved to stretch out beside him, pulling Caleb close as they kissed, slipping his hand under Caleb's shirt so he was stroking the warm skin. Caleb shivered under his hand and nipped at his lower lip. "Sam..."

"Mmmm?" Sam shivered at the nip to his lip.

"Love you."

Sam smiled at him, pulling back enough to look at Caleb. "I love you Caleb." He responded, he slipped his other hand under Caleb's shirt and pushed up but paused, letting Caleb decide if he wanted to take it off. Caleb moved, pulling Sam down with him, he just wanted to cuddle at the moment. Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him gently occasionally, still stroking him but to sooth instead of arouse now.

Caleb purred softly and nuzzled against him. "Horndog."

Sam chuckled. "It's okay, love just holding you." He answered.

"I know." Caleb yawned and nuzzled, resting his head on Sam's chest, listening to his heart.

Sam kissed the top of his head, lying quietly so Caleb could hear it. They stayed like that till Dean got back and the older male smiled when he saw them together on the bed, happy that Caleb didn't seem bothered by Sam's touch despite what had happened. "Dinner!"

Caleb got up and bounced over to see what was on the menu. Sam and Dean grinned at his bouncing, happy to see him back to normal. Sam got up as well and Dean handed their food around. Caleb grinned and grabbed all the food from his brothers and moved to a corner. "Mine!" he was in a playful mood.

Dean laughed and lunged to take some of his food. "No mine!" He teased. Caleb whined but relented. Dean smiled and kissed him, handing the food back. "Just playing kiddo." Caleb purred and grabbed his food to eat.

* * *

Sam kept searching through the reports on his laptop as Dean drove. He was in the front seat for once, stretching his legs out while he searched. He glanced back at Caleb in the back seat and smiled. He was a little nervous, so far it looked like a wendigo and last time they'd hunted one it had grabbed Dean for a snack.

"So... what's the deal?" Caleb asked bored from the back seat.

"Some campers have gone missing, from the marks and reports...looks like a wendigo." Sam answered and Dean swore.

"Not again. This time you get to be grabbed as dinner." Dean grumbled.

"What's a Wendigo?" Caleb asked.

"A cannibal basically. Started out human, turned to eating human flesh and over time they...change. They're extremely fast and strong. Takes fire to kill them. They hibernate and store people to eat."

Caleb nodded as he filed the information away. "How fast?"

"Faster than I've seen you move." Sam answered as he powered down his laptop.

Caleb frowned; nothing should be faster than him in his opinion. "We'll see."

Dean grinned as he drove through the town to the motel. They got a room and settled in. "We'll head out tomorrow; these things are dangerous enough in the day." Dean said.

"Want me to get supplies?" Caleb asked as he stretched.

"We've got the left overs from lunch. We can get anything else in the morning." Sam pointed out; lying on the bed to stretch and Dean found himself watching as Sam's shirt rode up.

"You said this thing was in the woods... knowing Dean, his idea of supplies is half a bag of peanut M&Ms. I'll get real supplies."

"Hey! There's...some trail mix and water..." Dean argued.

Caleb stared at his two brothers. "Yeah... I'm getting supplies. Be back soon." And out the door he went.

Dean pouted and Sam chuckled. Dean flopped down beside him and Sam rolled onto his side, reaching out to trace Dean's face and Dean stiffened before leaning into Sam's touch. They hadn't touched or kissed much without Caleb there as a buffer between them. One of the reasons Caleb left. But he really did want to get supplies. Sam rolled, gently pushing Dean so that the older brother was flat on his back. Dean swallowed but went with it, letting Sam hover over him and then kiss him deeply.

Caleb returned two hours later with three back packs full of stuff. "A little help here?" Sam got up, looking rather rumpled and his shirts and jacket long gone. He took two of the bags and put them down before wrapping his arms around Caleb and kissing him. Caleb blinked and sniffed Sam. "Horny?" Sam grinned and kissed him again, Dean getting up silently from the bed to hug Caleb from behind, nibbling at his neck. Caleb groaned softly. Dean and Sam grinned at each other and Dean let his hands slide under Caleb's shirt while Sam went back to kissing him. Caleb groaned but pulled away with a whine. "Not in the mood." Dean sighed sadly but moved in to get at least one kiss from him since Sam had been kissing him the whole time. Caleb kissed back then pushed him away playfully. "You both are stubborn."

"And you're not?" Sam teased, going to look through the supplies Caleb had bought, splitting them between packs.

"It's genetic?" Caleb asked innocently.

Dean grinned and ruffled Caleb's hair. "Go grab a shower then we should sleep. Need to leave early."

Caleb snapped at Dean's hand playfully before doing as a said. When he got out of the shower Dean and Sam were already in bed, the only empty space on the bed was between them. Sam patted the mattress and Dean grinned. Caleb crawled into the bed and nuzzled into the pillow.

Sam lay next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and Dean moved closer as well as they settled in to sleep. Caleb purred softly pawing at Dean gently. Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Sleep kitten." He whispered, closing his eyes. Caleb nuzzled into his neck as he started to drift off. Sam smiled and let himself drift off to sleep as well.

Next morning Dean was the first awake and he groaned but stumbled up to get coffee. He didn't know which he hated more, camping or wendigo's but they had to go find it before more people died. Caleb was up, washed, and dressed when he returned, tying some hiking boots up. "Morning!"

"Too early." Dean grumbled as he set the coffee down. He tossed a wadded up napkin at Sam who swatted at it but got up.

Caleb got his coffee and smiled to Dean. "You're just lazy."

"Am not. It's just most hunts are at night." Dean yawned and drank his coffee. Sam got up and staggered into the bathroom before coming to get his own coffee. Caleb frowned a bit and looked down. Obviously something was wrong with him if he was so peppy in the morning.

Sam nudged him gently and smiled, sitting down. "So here's where the attacks have been, we've got a good three hour hike ahead of us." Sam pointed at the map.

"I can get there faster." Caleb looked at them.

"So can I but we have to factor in Dean's shorter legs." Sam teased.

"I am not short! You're just abnormally tall." Dean argued. Caleb chuckled. "Better get a move on then." Dean grumbled and grabbed a pack. Caleb picked his pack up and headed in the direction that Sam indicated. Sam grabbed the last one and they all headed out. He walked beside Caleb, Dean trailing behind slightly. Caleb glanced behind himself to Dean. Dean grinned. "I'm good." Caleb nodded and jogged ahead, climbing up a tree to branch hop. Sam and Dean stopped to watch in amazement. "Okay that's cool." Dean commented and Sam nodded.

Caleb looked down at them. "Coming?"

"Yeah, just admiring your mad skills." Sam grinned at him and started walking again. Caleb smiled a bit and kept tree hopping.

"Careful, these things are at home in the trees too." Dean warned as they got closer.

Caleb nodded a bit. "One of the reasons I'm up here."

Sam and Dean got their weapons out in readiness as they approached a trashed camp site. Caleb found a sturdy branch and crouched down, looking around and sniffing.

"Anything?" Dean whispered at him, scanning around for survivors or tracks. Caleb shook his head no.

Sam crouched near a tent, finding blood and then something that made him freeze. "Guys..." He held up the ripped teddy bear.

Caleb tilted his head. "What's the significance?"

"A kid...there was a kid here Caleb." Dean whispered sadly. Caleb frowned and jumped down to sniff the teddy.

"Think the kid's alive?" Sam asked. Caleb shrugged but he caught a scent. He dropped his bag for now and started in the direction of the scent. He had his gun and a flair gun. They took off after him, knowing better than to leave their packs like last time they'd hunted a wendigo. Caleb found a cave entrance about a mile away.

Sam and Dean soon caught up and stared at the cave. "Joy." Dean grumbled. "Think it's home?"

"Smells like it is." Caleb replied.

"Go after it in there or lure it out?" Sam asked, eyes the cave. Caleb started inside. He wasn't scared. Dean sighed but they headed in after him, watching their footing since last time Sam had fallen through the floor and didn't want to do that again. Caleb followed the scent silently, crouched, hunting himself; the cat was close to the surface at the moment. Sam and Dean were following him, trying to find their pray, both knowing the odds were it knew they were there. Caleb froze and sniffed, looking around silently before bolting in a direction. They heard him but couldn't see him in the darkness and Dean swore softly before grunting as he was knocked into the wall. "Dean!" Sam called, trying to get a shot at the wendigo.

Caleb tackled the Wendigo off of Dean with a snarl, digging his nails into the creature's neck. Dean slumped down, gasping for air, his side and back on fire even as he scrambled for his flare gun. The two struggled, the bigger wendigo against the smaller, more flexible Caleb. Caleb snarled when the Wendigo slammed its claws into his side, throwing him into a wall. He crumbled to the ground. Two flare guns fired and the creature screamed as it ignited. Sam moved quickly to check on Caleb while Dean moved more slowly. Caleb lay there limply. Sam fumbled with the flashlight till Dean took it and turned it on so they could really see Caleb. He was out cold, blood pooling around his abdomen.

Sam pulled his jacket off and then his over shirt, using it to stem the blood flow before glancing at Dean and seeing how he was moving. "Dean?"

"Just bruised." Dean answered. Sam nodded and awkwardly lifted Caleb. Once they were out in the open they could figure out a better way to carry him.

* * *

Caleb woke slowly, blinking at the ceiling confused.

"Caleb? You awake?" Dean called as he left the bathroom. Caleb groaned in reply. Dean sat in the chair beside the bed and offered him some water. "You've been out for almost a day. Sam's out getting food."

Caleb pushed himself up slowly and sipped. "You okay?"

"Wendigo didn't try to rip my guts out." Dean answered, moving to support Caleb just in case. "Just some bruises."

Caleb nodded. "That's good." He leaned against Dean.

Dean got up and sat on the bed, letting Caleb lean against him. "Don't go off by yourself Caleb." He told him, running his fingers through Caleb's hair.

"I didn't..."

"We heard you run but couldn't see where, it was too dark." Dean argued, seeing Caleb crumpled against the wall had scared him. How many times had he nearly lost Sam or Caleb in the last few months? Far too many for his peace of mind.

"Sorry." Caleb mumbled. "But I'm okay." Dean nodded and kissed him gently. Caleb leaned into it, purring. Dean smiled when they parted, gently tugging Caleb into his arms to hold him, being careful of his injuries. Caleb let him, curling against Dean and nuzzling into his chest. "Never send me away...?"

Dean smiled at him, stroking his hair and back. "You're stuck with us." Dean assured him softly even as the door opened and Sam came in with the food, relaxing as he saw Caleb awake. Caleb sat up when his stomach growled, demanding food. Dean chuckled at that and Sam tossed a bag their way while he went to the small fridge to grab drinks. Caleb caught it and looked to see what was on the menu. There was a burger and a container of soup. The burger was for Dean and the soup for Caleb since he was injured. Caleb frowned since he was hungry and was just getting soup. He smirked and handed it to Dean. "Ha ha." Dean responded, swapping them. "You can have something else if you keep that all down." Caleb nodded and sniffed the soup to see what kind.

"Chicken noodle was all they had." Sam called as he joined them on the bed with his own burger. Caleb looked at the burgers longingly. "Later." Sam assured him, leaning against him gently. Caleb sighed and ate his soup dejectedly. After making sure Caleb wasn't going to be sick Sam revealed another burger and handed it over.

Caleb grinned and hugged Sam before happily eating his burger. "Evil!"

Sam hugged him back, dropping a quick kiss on his lips. "Just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be sick. That wound was pretty deep."

Caleb nodded. "I'm fine."

Sam and Dean just stared at him and held him closer, Sam was sure he'd seen a bit of organ while stitching Caleb up!

Caleb felt eyes on him. "What?" Blinking innocently.

"Since I'm pretty sure I could see part of your Liver while stitching you up you can put up with some coddling." Sam answered tightly. Caleb chewed on his lower lip and looked down at Sam's tone of voice. Sam hugged him and kissed him again. "You scared me." He whispered.

"I'm sorry." Caleb whispered.

Sam nodded and held him when Dean handed him over. "Don't want to lose you."

Caleb nodded and curled with Sam. "I'm right here..." Sam held him, needing the physical assurance. He kissed the top of Caleb's head and just sat there, not needing to talk. Dean relaxed. Caleb purred softly. His brothers, his family. They both smiled at the purring, content to just lie together quietly for a while. They'd move on once Caleb was a bit better. Caleb soon fell asleep between the two.

_TBC…._


	27. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer: Not ours._

**Chapter 27**

"Well Mr. Colt, it seems you have once again been caught with the Winchesters. Want to tell me your relation to them?" Hendrickson asked as he walked into the room. Caleb just looked at him, blinking silently. "No answer? I hope you decide to talk because honestly things aren't looking too good at the moment."

"And what do you want me to say?" Caleb asked, dropping back into Terminator mode.

"How did you get messed up with those two? You seem like a good kid, clean record and all."

"They're my brothers." Caleb shrugged.

"Really? And yet there's no sign of you in their records or them in yours. You don't even share a name so how do you know they're your brothers?"

Caleb looked at Hendrickson. "Truthfully? I'm a chimera clone with cybernetic parts from the future. I was sent back in time to Terminate Dean Winchester. Technically, I am his son."

The agent stared at him, starting to wonder about a psych evaluation for the kid. Just what had they done to him? Caleb watched him steadily. "And why do you believe that? You're not young enough to be Dean's son and you look pretty human to me."

"I'm from the future." Caleb replied, letting his eyes glow blue.

"That's impossible." He moved away slightly at the sight. Caleb stopped the glow. "How did you do that?" He demanded angrily.

Caleb shrugged a bit. "Nanobots?"

"The truth!"

"Nanobots." Caleb replied.

"I suppose that's better than the ghost rubbish the other two spout."

"NEVER let a Ghost near you when you have a computer wetwired to your brain. It hurts like a Sonuvabitch." So much for no ghosts. Caleb sighed. "So now what?"

"Well your 'brother's are pretty much screwed to hell. Other than this break in we don't have anything on you. If you talk to us maybe we can work something out."

"And say what?"

"The truth about what went on in Milwaukee and anything else criminal they've done that you know about."

Caleb looked at him. "A shapeshifter was the reason for Milwaukee."

"Damn it! I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth. They've filled your head with all this monster garbage but it's not real. There's no such thing."

"And my eyes didn't just glow." Caleb replied. "You want the truth? Here's the truth. In a few years, the whole world is going to have a nuclear war. The machines will rise and enslave humanity; your last hope is two men. Dean Winchester is one of them."

"And the other?" Hendrickson asked curiously.

"John Connor."

"The same John Connor that was killed in the bank explosion ten years ago?" Hendrickson sighed, the boy really believed it. "We'll get you help."

Caleb just tilted his head at him. "Help?"

"I'm going to get someone in to talk to you. Hungry?"

"Famished." Caleb replied.

"I'll make sure you get some food while waiting. Just sit tight kid." he left the interview room madder than when he'd entered, that poor kid. Hopefully a good shrink could help him. Caleb sighed and found a corner to curl up in.

Hendrickson looked in to see Samuel Winchester staring at the table. Hopefully he'd be able to get answers out of this one. Compared to his older brother and father he was the family white sheep. He opened the door and Sam looked up curiously. "Hello Sam." He greeted, putting a file down on the table.

"Hello." Sam answered warily.

"I'm Agent Hendrickson; I spoke with Dean briefly on the phone back in Milwaukee. I must say the vanishing act you boys pulled...very impressive."

"Thanks. Isn't a robbery a bit below your pay grade?" Sam asked.

"But not when it involves the Winchester brothers. Full ride to Stanford, very impressive. Law school interview...your live in girlfriend died in a fire, very similar to the one that killed your mother." He commented, seeing Sam's clench his jaw. "And right when big brother shows up."

"Dean had nothing to do with it! He liked Jess! He'd never kill anyone!" Sam snapped.

"Really? What about those woman in St. Louis, one of whom was a friend of yours I believe? Is that why she survived, did you make the call to save her Sam? Is that why Dean attacked you? What did he say or do to get you to travel with him after that?" Hendrickson asked more gently.

"Dean didn't do it! He'd never hurt me. It wasn't him; he's the one that stopped the guy hurting me." Sam answered, fighting to keep his temper in check.

"Uh huh. Look Sam, you seem like a pretty good young man, you're records pretty clean except these instances. Compared to your brother and father...let me help you."

"I don't need your help. My brother isn't a killer."

* * *

Caleb's stomach growled, he rested his head on his hands. A female officer walked in and smiled gently as she put a plate of vending machine sandwiches down for him. Caleb sighed and looked over before moving to test the food. "Someone will be here soon Mr. Colt." She assured him before going to leave. Caleb nodded and scarfed the food down. He was still hungry. She blinked and took the plate, going to get more. Had they starved him?

"I have a very high metabolism. I eat more than they do." She looked at him and nodded. Caleb sighed and paced silently. There was nothing wrong with him... well there was, but nothing a shrink could do.

Caleb perked when the door opened again, hoping for more food. A youngish man walked in with a folder and a gentle smile on his face. The shrink had arrived!

Caleb deflated, his stomach growling, loudly. He was hungry damn it! "Hello Mr. Colt, I'm Dr. Black. Let's deal with that first huh?" He asked and held out a bag of donuts.

Caleb snatched them up and started eating. "Related to Sirius or Jacob?"

He grinned. "I get that all the time, personally I think Sirius." He answered as he sat down.

"So you're an animagus?"

"No but I do love pranks." He answered, watching the way Caleb ate worriedly.

Caleb paused in his eating. "What?"

"What did you have for lunch?" He asked carefully.

Caleb thought for a moment trying to remember. "A double cheeseburger with fries... then a T-Bone steak with a loaded baked potato, followed by a chocolate milkshake and apple pie." He replied. "But that was about six hours ago."

Dr. Black blinked in shock but made a note of it. "And when did you last eat before that?"

"Breakfast." Caleb shrugged. "Wanna know that also? A double stack of pancakes, two orders of sausage links, then another steak with broccoli."

"Well, you've definitely been eating well." He commented. "Must have one of those lucky metabolisms where you can eat anything and not gain a pound."

"I have a very high metabolism." Caleb replied as he went back to the donuts. "Dinner hasn't been the best though."

"Oh?"

"Two crappy sandwiches and donuts." Caleb sighed. "I need meat..."

"I'll see what I can do when we're finished here." he started only to be interrupted by the sound of shouting form the room next door as Sam lost it and screamed at the agent for daring to suggest they had hurt Caleb. Caleb blinked and tried to zero in on the conversation.

"You bastard! We would never, ever do anything to hurt him! He's been hurt enough." Sam yelled at Hendrickson who had wisely moved further away. Caleb cocked his head to the side to listen, munching on the donuts absently.

"Now Sam..."

"No! Caleb's family. I'm done talking to you." Sam snarled and the agent blinked, surely the window rattling was his imagination.

Caleb blinked hearing his name and looked at Mr. Black. The doctor watched him curiously. All he could hear was barely audible shouting."What?" Caleb asked before stuffing a donut in his face.

"Could you hear them?" Caleb nodded a bit. "Really? What were the saying?" Caleb looked at them and gave him the conversation, in Sam and Hendrickson's voice. Dr. Black stared in shock at the way the boy had mimicked the voices. "Is Sam telling the truth Caleb? Have they ever hurt you?"

"Aside from the first meeting. No."

"What happened?"

"Dean saw someone that looked practically exactly like him, he thought I was a shapeshifter and shot me in the shoulder." Caleb shrugged. "It's already healed."

"And how did Sam react to you?"

"Stitched me up."

"No hospital or professional care? How did you feel about getting shot?"

"I've been shot before."

"Really? When?"

"When I was younger."

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"Rebels had broken into the lab where me and my siblings were grown. Skynet sent us to terminate them. Got shot then." Caleb replied.

"How did that make you feel?"

"At the time, I felt pain, nothing other than that. Skynet doesn't like us getting overly emotional."

"I see. And what about Sam and Dean, do they like you being emotional?"

"Yes."

"Can you give me an example?"

Caleb thought for a moment. "They took me to an aquarium... I had never been there before."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Caleb nodded. "Most sea life is dead when I come from. The Dolphins were interested in me."

"Do you do fun things like that a lot with them?"

Caleb nodded. "Sam makes sure I don't get too depressed. Dean's very protective."

"And you like being with them?"

"Yes."

"How is Dean protective of you?"

"He's a mother hen when I get hurt, makes sure I get enough food, doesn't like people shooting at me..."

"Get hurt and shot at a lot do you?"

"Part of the job." Caleb shrugged.

"And what job is that?"

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business." Caleb replied.

"Hunting what?"

"Things."

"What sort of things?" He pushed a bit.

"Ghosts, demons, wendigos, black dogs, werewolves... things."

He nodded and made a few more notes. "Alright then, I'll have them send a burger or two in for you. Sit tight." Caleb blinked and sighed, finishing the donut. Dr. Black stopped as Agent Hendrickson emerged from the room next door. "We could hear you two yelling." He pointed out.

"Your opinion?"

"The boy is in definite need of help. He isn't starved though; he has a very healthy appetite. I want to admit him, get him help to see what he's been taught isn't real."

Caleb moved over to the wall that was joined to Sam's room and knocked on it to see if Sam would respond. Sam slumped in his chair, that had not gone well. He frowned, had he heard something? Caleb knocked again. Sam moved towards the wall but was stopped by the cuffs so he kicked it instead. Caleb smiled and knocked out some Morse code. Sam smiled as he worked it out, relieved Caleb was alright. He kicked a message back, letting him know he was unhurt but a bit tied up. Caleb sighed and informed him that he was being sent to the psych ward. Sam swore but messaged back to play along and they'd get him out once this was done. If he didn't hear from them in four days he should contact Cameron and get help. Caleb knocked back an affirmative. Sam sighed and knocked a good bye for now and then un-stretched, leg hurting. Poor Caleb, hopefully they wouldn't drug him or anything.

_TBC…._


	28. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer: We don't own them._

**Chapter 28**

Caleb frowned as he was almost manhandled into the ward. "This is highly uncomfortable." He said as he tried to pull away from the person. All he got in response was a glare and then he was pushed down on a bed and the orderly left him alone. Caleb grunted as he was shoved onto the bed. If he had to escape, he was smacking that orderly around first.

A new person walked in, another orderly with an armful of clothes. "Get changed into these please. Leave all of your personal belongings in a neat pile and they will be packed away until your release." Caleb sighed and changed, he wasn't taking off his necklace damn it. "Jewellery too." The orderly added when Caleb came out wearing it still.

Caleb shook his head no. "It was a present from my brother... please."

His expression softened slightly. "Sorry but the rules are the rules kid." Caleb clutched it. He wasn't parting with it! "Mr. Colt please hand it over." The orderly tried again, discreetly paging for backup.

"No." Caleb said calmly. "It's all I have of them at the moment."

"And it could be used to harm yourself or another patient." Dr. Black pointed out as he arrived.

"It never leaves my neck!" Caleb argued.

"Caleb you have to hand it over or we'll be forced to restrain you." The doctor warned; two more orderlies in the doorway.

"Screw you!" Caleb actually got angry. "I'm not letting it go!" Black nodded and the orderlies moved in to pin Caleb to the bed so he could be strapped down. Caleb shoved one away easily, sending him flying into the wall. The second one he had around the throat, looking at the man calmly. Before Caleb could do anything else a syringe was emptied into a vein, pumping him full of powerful sedatives. Caleb staggered at that before his legs stopped working and he slumped to the ground. He was lifted onto the bed and strapped down securely. Black took his necklace, pocketing it for now. An IV was set up to keep him lightly sedated so he would be calmer and more controllable.

Caleb groaned softly when he woke and tried to get off the bed. "We were forced to sedate and restrain you for the safety of the staff. The man you threw has a concussion and a broken arm. Until you prove you can be trusted you will remain restrained. Stay calm and the sedation will be removed." Dr. Black explained.

Caleb just snarled at him and struggled weakly. "Lemme go!"

"Caleb you're here so we can help you."

"I do not require help." Caleb snapped.

"I know it doesn't seem like that to you but you do. You've been used and hurt even if you don't see it; we're here to help you so that one day you can live a full and productive life."

Caleb laughed. "The world is going to end soon." Dr. Black just sighed and finished checking him over and his restraints. Seeing one loosened he was surprised but tightened it and upped the sedation slightly. Caleb whined. "Just want to be with my brothers." He adjusted the blankets and pillow for the boy and then left, lowering the lights. A lot of tests would have to wait until they could stop sedating him to get accurate results but some could be done with him unconscious.

* * *

Cameron frowned as she cleaned guns. "Caleb is malfunctioning." Sarah looked at her and sighed, calling Dean to check on them.

Hendrickson blinked as the phone on his desk began to ring. He picked the evidence bag up and then shrugged, pulling the phone out. "Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?" Sarah snarled. "Where's Dean?"

"This is Agent Hendrickson of the FBI, Dean and Sam Winchester are currently awaiting trial."

Sarah frowned. "Where's their brother?"

"If Mr. Colt is actually their brother is yet to be determined. He has been placed in the local hospital for psychiatric treatment. Who are you?"

"Suzanne Krieger. I helped take care of the boys when they were younger." Sarah replied.

"Hmm so why the call now?"

"They usually call every other weekend, they were late. I got worried."

"Well they will probably get phone privileges eventually although it is likely they will be moved to a far more secure facility soon where they might not."

"If you hurt my boys on some trumped up charges I will personally see fire rain down on you for this!" Sarah yelled. "Why is Caleb in a psych ward?!"

Hendrickson blinked in shock and pulled the phone away slightly. "The charges are real. Dean's are enough to get him life, maybe even the needle."

Sarah paled at that. "What charges!?"

"Several charges of murder, the bank hold up in Milwaukee and a whole lot of smaller ones. With an easy jury Sam might get five years."

"Dean's never killed a man in his life." Sarah argued. "The bank hold up was not their fault they were hostages that were trying to keep people safe!"

"Maybe not a man but he's killed several women." He corrected her. "If you like you can be a witness for the defence."

Sarah let a small laugh. Yeah right, her as a witness, would be great. "Like they are gonna have witnesses at their kangaroo court."

"I assure you Ms. Connor they will receive a fair trial, as will you if you decide to come."

"Excuse me?" Sarah blinked, paling even more.

"After young Mr. Colt mentioned you having dealt with them I made sure to read your file...and hear your voice. That poor boy will receive the help he needs to get over what you people have made him believe." Sarah hung up the phone. He sighed and hung up, calling the doctor for an update in the boy which wasn't much, still sedated.

* * *

Caleb started to come too again, he didn't feel good, he was starving, how long had he gone with no food? An orderly walked in with a tray and hit the switch so the head of the bed raised up. "Lunch." Caleb blinked at the food tiredly. "Eat up." He loosened the restraints enough that Caleb would be able to feed himself, sure the kid was too out of it to fight.

Caleb frowned. "This is it?"

"This is a hospital not a restaurant."

"I require a lot more food to stay healthy. My metabolism is extremely high. If I do not get enough food I will start eating my own body." Caleb explained.

"Then I suggest you clean your plate." He snapped.

Caleb glared at him and ate everything even though he made a face. Once he was done. "May I have more please?"

"At dinner if you don't have to be sedated too heavily before then. Doc has some tests to run so be a good boy."

"So you are just ignoring what I told you?" Caleb blanched.

"All meals are monitored. You get what the doctors say you need."

"The doctor knows what kind of food I need." Caleb replied. "Get Doctor Black!"

"Settle down!" He barked, moving the tray table aside and tightening the restraints again. Caleb glared and spit at him in the face. He glared and walked to the IV cranking the dose up high. Caleb growled before passing out again.

* * *

Sam stared in horror and then moved to the bed, unhooking the IV while Dean gently shook Caleb, trying to wake him. Sam grabbed the chart and blanched at the variety of medications and their dosages. "I'm guessing he fought." Sam hissed.

"Yeah. Come on Caleb, wake up."

Caleb pulled his eyes open, he was practically skin and bones. He saw shapes and tried to fight. "Nn..no!"

"Shh, Caleb look at me, it's Dean. We're here to get you out little brother." Dean whispered, cupping a thin pale cheek. How could he be so bad after only a week? What had they done to him?

Caleb still tried to fight. "Nno mmore..."

Sam dug through the bag of belongings and pulled out a familiar necklace, slipping it over Caleb's head. "Come on kitten, try to focus." Sam urged, seeing how large Caleb's pupils were, he was so badly drugged.

Caleb's hand went to his necklace, he got his necklace back! He started to sob a bit, too weak and drugged to do anything. Sam gently gathered him up and cradled him close while Dean moved the wheelchair closer. They settled him in it and wrapped him in blankets, Sam shoving his medical charts in the bag just in case. Caleb stayed silent as they wheeled him out, still drugged to hell; he passed out in the back seat.

Sam got in with him, sharing body heat even as he tried to get some meat heavy broth into him as Dean drove. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere far from here." Dean answered.

Caleb swallowed the broth with help, soon waking enough to drink. "Hey, you with us?" Sam whispered.

Caleb looked at Sam and blinked. "Ssaa...?"

"It's me, we got you out. I'm so sorry Caleb, I shouldn't have told you to play along." Caleb blinked at him before looking at the broth. It was delicious! Sam smiled sadly and kept feeding him. He had to regain weight fast. "We're gonna fix this kitten, promise." Caleb nodded a bit; once that broth was done he wanted more. Sam gave him everything they had that he thought Caleb would be able to handle after not really eating for so long. Dean just drove, heading west. Caleb fell back asleep after he felt sufficiently full, nuzzling into Sam. Sam held him, humming softly as he gently ran his fingers through greasy hair.

* * *

Sarah made her way out of the house with a shotgun when she heard a car enter the driveway. She relaxed when she saw the boys. Sam got out and then pulled Caleb out, cradling him close, still bundled in blankets. "Holy shit." Sarah breathed. "What did they do to him?"

"Well the fact that he's still pretty drugged despite his healing doesn't make me happy." Dean snarled. "Sam grabbed the file."

Sarah nodded and held the door for them. "How'd you get out of jail?"

"Old friend of Dad's; we were there to help him, didn't count on the FBI showing up though." Dean answered as Sam carefully carried Caleb inside.

Sarah sighed. "Yeah... I talked to that bastard."

Caleb woke and blinked up at Sam. He tried to reach for Sam's cheek. Sam saw and smiled at him, gently laying him on the couch and then took his hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back. "Hey."

"Did he realise who you were?" Dean asked in alarm.

"Hu...hung..." Caleb whined, he couldn't think straight, couldn't talk right.

"Yeah." Sarah snorted. "He promised me a fair trial."

"It's okay, I'll get you something." Sam promised. "Then we can get you cleaned up a bit and into a nice warm bed."

"Aw...all he promised me was a cell in supermax." Sarah frowned; she didn't like Hendrickson at all.

Caleb nodded and relaxed. Cameron walked in and looked at Caleb. "He is malfunctioning."

"He's spent the last week drugged out of his mind!" Sam snapped at her.

"Did they not feed him correctly?" Cameron asked.

"According to this he was unconscious for most of the meals." Dean answered, having grabbed the file. "No clue what most of these drugs are but the doses look high."

"So he needs food." Cameron stated, "Lots of it. The Nanobots will flush his system then."

"He's had some heavy broth, Gatorade and some baby pears for each meal since we got him out. He's been so out of it I didn't want to risk him choking while in the car." Sam told her.

Cameron nodded and moved to make more food for Caleb. Sarah walked over to see Caleb. "Didn't that fucking doctor see that he was starving?!"

"Get the feeling they didn't care, according to this Caleb broke an orderlies arm and gave him a concussion within the first half an hour of being admitted." Dean answered.

"Even the doctor?" Sarah asked, grabbing the files to look at. Dean just let her read his notes for herself to get an idea what a creep he'd been. He'd wanted to see if Caleb would adapt or not to less food. "I'll kill him." Sarah growled.

"Not if we see him first." Sam growled and a nearby glass trembled slightly.

_TBC…_


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: Not mine. _

**Chapter 29**

Sarah looked at the glass then raised an eyebrow at Sam. "What?" He asked, honestly not having noticed. He sat at Caleb's side, letting him know he was safe.

"Chill with the temper. Don't need my house exploding again." Sarah sighed. Cameron made her way in with some broths and Cream of Wheat and oatmeal.

Sam frowned at her. "Huh?" He took the food from Cameron and got Caleb sitting up enough to eat. Caleb ate with Sam's help, leaning against him tiredly. He blinked when he got the cream of wheat and looked at Sam. Sarah looked at Dean for help.

"Sammy the glass ah...it moved." Dean pointed out, trying to hide his own fear over that. Sam's powers growing was not a good thing.

"Come on Caleb, need to eat it all." Sam coaxed. "I didn't touch the glass Dean." Caleb ate it and purred, it actually was filling, he opened his mouth for more.

"So this isn't the first time you've telekinetically moved an object?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Sam's head shot up in alarm. "I didn't..." He looked at Dean and flinched back. "No. No."

Sarah ran a hand through her hair. "Calm down, it happened because you were angry about Caleb." Sam stared between her and Dean with wide, frightened eyes. Pleading with them to be wrong.

"It's happened before, once." Dean whispered. "Sam saw me die; he was locked in a cupboard. He opened it with his mind."

Sarah nodded. "So it manifests when he's dealing with extreme high emotions dealing with family." She shrugged. "We're safe from it." Sam stared at the floor and went back to feeding Caleb. They weren't safe, what if he got mad at one of them? He was a freak. Caleb let himself be fed and nuzzled Sam to show him he wasn't afraid.

Sam smiled sadly and ran his hand over Caleb's cheek gently. "Want more?" He asked dully. Caleb nodded and nuzzled more, purring softly. Sam got up and went to the kitchen, avoiding getting too close to anyone else.

Dean sighed and watched him go. "Great." He mumbled.

Sarah followed Sam and pulled him into a hug. Sam stiffened in her arms, letting her hug him but not returning it. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I can't...I'm scared." He whispered, unable to not admit it to her.

"Of what? Hurting us?" Sarah asked.

Sam nodded, finally leaning into her a bit. "Of what's happening to me. What if this doesn't stop? Don't wanna be a freak."

Sarah chuckled softly. "I don't see a freak. I see my middle son." She pulled back and cupped his face. "Trust me Sam... with Cameron and Caleb around, you're as normal as they are." Sam leant into her hands and then crumpled against her, clinging tightly. Sarah hugged him tightly, rubbing his back to soothe him. Sam soaked up her touch; she didn't think he was a freak! She trusted him. He eventually pulled back and nodded at her before grabbing the food for Caleb. Sarah smiled to him.

Caleb was asleep once more when Sam came back. Sam hesitated but Caleb needed the food to get the drugs out of him so he gently woke him. Caleb blinked awake, his eyes not as dilated. "Here." Sam held the spoon to his lips. Caleb let Sam feed him once more, purring again. Sam couldn't help smiling at the sound. Caleb didn't think he was a freak either. He glanced at Dean who looked guilty and then his older brother smiled slightly at him and Sam smiled back.

"Got a bath round here Sarah? Bet Caleb'll feel a lot better if he's cleaned up." Dean asked.

"Upstairs, fourth door on your left." Sarah replied.

Dean nodded and went over, putting a hand on Sam's shoulder, feeling his little brother relax under his touch. "I'll go get the bath ready, you finish feeding the kitten there." Dean teased. Caleb meowed in reply, just happy to be with his brothers. Dean laughed and gently ruffled Caleb's hair before heading upstairs. Once Caleb was done eating Sam lifted him gently and carried him upstairs to the bath.

Caleb nuzzled against him. "Mine."

Sam smiled. "Yours." He agreed. He went into the bathroom and held Caleb while Dean removed his hospital clothes. Sam then gently lowered him into the warm water. Caleb shivered and tried to hide his emaciated body. Sam eyed the tub and then stripped off, getting in and holding Caleb on top of him while Dean leant in and gently began washing Caleb. Sam gently ran his hands over Caleb's body, kissing the side of his neck, trying to show by touch that they weren't disgusted. Caleb whined but relaxed into Sam's embrace, he couldn't help but react when Dean washed his lower body. Dean saw and smiled, figuring that could only help Caleb relax more so he gently touched and stroked him. Caleb whined needfully, moving against him shallowly. "Shh Caleb, we'll look after you." Sam whispered, nibbling at his earlobe gently.

Caleb squirmed against Sam, he needed. Sam's hands wandered Caleb's body even as his mouth worked on his throat. Dean grinned and kept up the gentle, maddening stroking. Caleb whined, rubbing against Sam's cock. That startled Sam; they hadn't done much beyond kiss since...Caleb was just looking for friction right? Sam moaned softly as Caleb kept rubbing, his body happily responding.

"Please..." Caleb begged, he wanted Sam inside him. It could be the drugs talking but he didn't care at the moment... he needed! Sam glanced at Dean who nodded so Sam moved a hand between them, not wanting to rush and possibly hurt Caleb. Caleb purred loudly as he felt Sam.

"Ready?" Sam finally asked when he figured Caleb was as stretched as possible.

Caleb nodded. "Please..." Sam gently tipped Caleb's face around to kiss and then adjusted him so that he could move inside him. As he did Dean leant in and took his own kiss from Caleb, still stroking him. Caleb moved against them both, kissing back slowly. Sam thrust into Caleb gently, knowing he was weak and desperate not to hurt him. It didn't take long for Caleb to shudder in completion, relaxing in Sam's arms, falling asleep almost instantly. Sam pulled out, not wanting to wake him and Dean moved his hand to stroke Sam, finishing him off quickly. They gently finished cleaning Caleb up and moved him to a bed, Sam curling up with him and falling asleep while Dean went back downstairs.

* * *

Caleb woke a few days later and stretched. He was hungry and thinking clearly for the first time since being sent to the mental ward, he looked to see if he was alone or not. Dean was curled around him, still asleep since the sun was barely up. Sam was already up and downstairs getting breakfast ready. Caleb tried to slip away from Dean, he needed to pee then eat. Dean had a tight grip on him. Caleb sighed and tried to pull Dean's arm off.

Sam chuckled, relieved to see Caleb acting far more aware than he had been. "Morning. Breakfast?" Sam walked towards the bed with the tray.

Caleb nodded. "Bathroom first?"

Sam nodded and put the tray down. "Think you can walk or do you need help?" He offered gently.

"I can walk." Caleb said trying to tug Dean off. Sam walked over to help, nibbling at Dean's ear, making him shift in his sleep and let Caleb go. Caleb slipped away to do his business, grinning to Sam. Sam grinned back and went to work waking Dean up, getting swatted for it but Dean finally opened his eyes. Caleb wasn't there when Dean woke.

"Caleb!" Dean called in alarm and Sam gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Bathroom." Sam assured him. Dean sighed and relaxed so Sam kissed him and cuddled against him. Dean laughed but held him close. Caleb finished his business and crawled back into bed, pulling the food to him. Sam and Dean reached out, tugging him into their arms to share the food, taking turns feeding him and each other. Caleb pulled away and growled, keeping the food for himself! Sam pulled him back and nuzzled him, Dean gently rubbing his side to calm him down. Sam took some food and offered it to Caleb. Caleb growled softly and bit into the food, pulling it from Sam's hand, growling whenever someone else was given food. His! They kept up the soothing touches, taking turns feeding just Caleb, letting him have as much food as he wanted. He relaxed after a bit and let himself be fed, eating it all. Once the food was gone Sam pushed the tray away and they lay there, holding Caleb between them.

Caleb sighed and nuzzled them. "Mine... forever?"

"Forever." They agreed, nuzzling him back. Caleb relaxed against them.

* * *

"Hey don't forget the extra onions this time!" Dean called as Sam got out of the car and Sam groaned.

"Think about poor Caleb's enhanced senses and those onions Dean." Sam pleaded but Dean just grinned.

"I want my onions raw and the burger rare." Caleb grinned to Sam. Sam stared at him in horror before shutting his door and walking towards the small diner.

"And don't forget the pie!" Dean yelled after him, watching Sam disappear inside. Dean grinned and glanced back at Caleb. "How're you holding up?"

"Feed me!" Caleb grinned in response. Dean laughed and then frowned as the radio decided to play up. He fiddled with it a bit and then froze, something was wrong. He looked at the diner and then scrambled out of the car, not able to see anyone inside. Caleb scrambled after him, panicking when he saw the Diner. "SAM!"

_TBC…._


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: Not ours._

**Chapter 30**

Dean slammed through the door but then stopped, pulling his gun as he saw the man face down in his own blood in a booth. "Sam!" Caleb tried to shove past Dean to look for his brother. They were all dead and there was no sign of Sam. Dean paused and then put his finger in something. "Sulphur." He whispered in fear.

Caleb looked at Dean with wide eyes. "We need to find him!"

Dean nodded and headed out the back but there was no sign of a car or anything. Where could they have gone? "Let's go." Caleb followed, sliding in the front. It felt weird.

They met Bobby at the side of an old highway the next morning. Caleb slid out of the car and looked up at Bobby. Bobby nodded at them and spread a map out. "This is it, all demonic signs and omens over the past month." he told them and Dean frowned.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here!"

Caleb frowned, looking at it. "Should I link up with a satellite to see?"

Dean nodded. "Anyway you could track Sam's phone?"

"It's been deactivated." Caleb replied as he linked up to see if anything is there. "Huh..."

"What?"

"I can't see anything wierd." Caleb sighed. "But John is trying to teach Cameron how to play football. That will not end well."

Dean managed a wan smile at that. "Don't suppose Sam managed to contact them?" Caleb shook his head no. Dean sighed and then jumped as his phone rang. He checked the number before picking up. "Ash, what have you got?...Oh come on! You gotta give us something. We're looking at a three thousand mile haystack here...I don't have time for this!" Dean yelled and then listened some more before hanging up. "Ash has something."

"So... we go talk to Ash then." Caleb shrugged. Dean nodded and they got in their cars. For once there was no music blaring from the Impala as Dean drove. Which worried Caleb. He sighed and rested his head against the glass. Dean glanced at him briefly before speeding up a bit. "We'll find him Dean." Caleb sighed. Dean's knuckles went white around the wheel. How could Caleb be so sure? "He's our brother... he won't stop trying to get back to us." Caleb replied softly. "He promised he wouldn't go away... he won't die."

Dean sighed and took one hand off the wheel, reaching over to Caleb. "Yeah, he promised." he whispered.

Caleb took his hand. "You're not gonna die on me either... you promised."

Dean glanced at him and then tugged him in to rest against his side. "We'll find him." Caleb nodded and nuzzled against Dean. Dean held Caleb with one arm as he drove. He couldn't lose them like he did Dad, he couldn't. The thought of seeing the life drain from Caleb or Sam's eyes, their bodies going cold...it made him sick.

Caleb nuzzled against him. "I won't leave you. Promise not to leave or give up on me?"

Dean just dropped a kiss on the top of his head, tightening his grip on him before his eyes went wide in horror as they approached the smouldering ruins.

Caleb wrinkled his nose and looked up at the ruins. "Oh shit..."

"What the hell?" Dean asked as he got out of the Impala. "You see Ellen?" Dean called to Bobby who was already searching.

"No, no Ash either."

Dean saw something and knelt down, recognising Ash's watch. He tugged and it came up on a burnt arm. Dean dropped it and stumbled away. "Oh Ash. Damn it!" Caleb just stared at the ruin; it was so much like after a Terminator attack back home. Dean looked over at him, seeing that look on his face and sighed. How could he drag Caleb further into this? If he died..."What the hell did Ash know? We've got no way of knowing where Ellen is. Or if she's even alive. We've got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" He snapped angrily. He was gonna have to do it; he was going to have to break his promise to keep Caleb alive.

"I... I don't know." Caleb sighed.

"Caleb go." Dean whispered and Bobby turned in surprise.

Caleb blinked at Dean. "Wh-what?"

Dean took a deep breath and then looked at Caleb, forcing his face to cold. "Leave. This isn't your business."

Caleb blanched. "How isn't it my business?! Sam's my brother!"

Dean steeled himself, hoping Caleb would realise how much saying this hurt one day. "No he's not."

Caleb's jaw dropped. "Wh-what...?" Dean was trembling with suppressed emotion, fighting the urge to go to Caleb and hold him, kiss him and apologise. But he couldn't. He couldn't let Caleb get killed. Caleb's lower lip trembled, tears brimming. "You don't mean that!" Dean swallowed, choking on his words. "You can't mean that after everything!" Caleb yelled eyes and hands clenched. Dean opened his mouth but then grabbed his head in pain. "Dean!" Caleb ran over to catch him. One hand clung to Caleb as he clutched his head, Bobby rushing over. Dean groaned in pain, eyes clenched shut as images bombarded his mind. "Dean! What's wrong? Vision?" Dean gasped for air as it passed, eyes slowly opening.

"Dean? You with us son?" Bobby demanded and Dean managed a shaky nod.

"What did you see?" Caleb asked.

Dean leant against him groggily. "Sam...saw Sam."

"Where is he?" Caleb asked. "We'll go get him!" Dean's legs gave out on him, his head pounding in agony. It was worse than anything he'd seen Sam suffer, was that because Sam was psychic and he wasn't? Caleb caught him and lowered him to the ground gently. "Dean?"

Dean groaned in pain and Bobby left, returning with a bottle of water and some pain pills. "Get him to swallow these. Whatever happened, his brains not made to handle it."

Caleb nodded and gave him the pills and water. "Come on Dean..." Dean opened his mouth for the pills, knowing they had to get to Sam fast. Caleb rubbed his throat to help him swallow. "Talk to me Dean."

Dean leant against him, mind spinning. "Hurts." Caleb nodded and rubbed his temples. Dean gradually relaxed under the massage as the pills kicked in, eyes clearing. He looked at Caleb, heart torn. He grabbed Caleb and kissed him desperately. Caleb blinked in shock but kissed back, some tears falling, he knew that Dean was lying about not caring, but it still hurt. He wasn't the only one crying as they kissed, their tears mingling as Dean held him close. He finally pulled back, panting, but nuzzled Caleb.

Caleb nuzzled back. "We need to find Sam..."

"You can't come." Dean whispered tearfully.

"Why not?" Caleb asked.

Dean gently stroked his cheek, trying to stop the tears. "Caleb you're not a hunter, you've done good so far kid but this is different. I won't watch you die."

"But I hunted with you guys... I'm good at it..." Caleb sniffled.

"This is it Caleb, the demon. I won't watch him...you go back to Sarah, help her okay? We'll come back for you." Dean whispered, knowing they wouldn't but he couldn't let Caleb know that. He would be safer with Sarah.

"Promise?" Caleb begged softly. Dean swallowed but nodded and kissed him again, ignoring Bobby. Caleb kissed back before getting up and helping him to Bobby. "See you soon?" Bobby supported Dean and nodded at the kid even though he had the sinking feeling Dean had no intention of ever going back for him. Caleb rubbed his eyes and smiled weakly before grabbing his stuff from the car and walking towards the nearest bus station. Dean watched him until he was out of sight.

"Damn you Winchester, just like your Daddy."

"I have to keep him safe." Dean whispered as he straightened up and headed to the Impala. "I saw a big bell with an oak on it. Any idea?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

* * *

Caleb found his way to Sarah's, took a few days, he was tired. Sarah frowned when she opened the door to him. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

"Sam got taken by the Demon." Caleb replied. "Dean told me to come help you in the meantime to protect me from the Demon. He promised he'd come get me." He smiled a bit to her, confident that his brothers will come back for him. Sarah nodded and let him in.

* * *

"Sam!" Dean screamed in agony as he held Sam's limp body to him, praying for Sam to open his eyes and tell him it was a joke or something but he could feel his body going cold in his arms.

* * *

Sam turned to see a shocked Dean in the doorway and smiled slightly at him, eyes searching for Caleb. "Sammy." Dean whispered and then pulled him into a hug making Sam gasp in pain. "Sorry, sorry. Come on sit down." Dean urged and Sam let him help him to a chair.

"Dean what happened? Where's Caleb?" Sam asked in confusion.

"He's fine. Sarah needed his help, they were attacked. He knows you're okay."

"Oh...so it worked? Andy sending you the image of where we were."

"That was Andy? Where is he?"

"Dead." Sam choked and Dean patted his back gently, he'd liked Andy.

* * *

Dean stared at the demon, seeing Sam pinned to the tree. He'd been right to send Caleb away, they were all going to die here but at least Caleb would survive. He tuned the demons words out, focused solely on Sam who stared back fearfully but with love in his eyes. So when their Dad tackled the bastard it was a big shock but Dean didn't waste the opportunity and grabbed the Colt, finally ending it.

* * *

"Does Caleb know?" Sam demanded and Dean rounded on him.

"Can't you let this go? Be happy the bastard's dead?" Dean pleaded.

"I saw the look on Jake's face Dean, I was dead and now I'm not. Did Caleb..."

"No. I did, Caleb doesn't know. He doesn't know you died. He's busy with Sarah; he doesn't need to be distracted."

"By the fact his brother, lover, is going to die? How long Dean?"

"One year." He admitted and Sam snarled angrily.

"How could you?" Sam demanded.

"You were dead and I...I promised Caleb I'd save you." Dean whispered and Sam deflated, reaching out to pull Dean into his arms.

"We'll fix this; you are not going to hell." Sam swore as Bobby and Ellen approached. "How many demons got free?"

"A hundred? A thousand?" She shrugged.

"An army." Sam whispered.

"Well, we've got work to do." Dean grinned and Sam nodded.

* * *

Caleb sat on the steps of Sarah's house looking at the stars. Six months, he hadn't heard from his brothers in six months, the phones were disconnected, he couldn't find them. He sniffled and fought tears as he watched the sky. He missed his brothers, but he had a feeling they were never coming back. He rested his head on his arms and started sobbing quietly. They left him, he really was a glitch, even they no longer wanted his fucked up ass in their life. He never felt so alone.

_The End_

_Incubus 4 is basically a sequel to this._


End file.
